Following Fate
by EmonyJade
Summary: Starts in Eclipse just before the fight with the newborns. This story adds a new Cullen. Jasper has a daughter! Mostly an all character story in the beginning, but is mainly a Seth/OC story now. Written in many Points of View.
1. The Future

This is my first Twilight fiction, so be kind. It's basically a reworked version of events starting in the middle of Eclipse and moving on to post Breaking Dawn. I'm gonna add a character or two and change some events, but for the most part this story will follow the books. I might not get ages or timelines totally right, but since this story is based in my own LA LA land, I can do what I want. All the pairings are the same as in the books, but I'm gonna add to it. (since I loved Seth's character so much that I wanted to write more about him in future chapters.) It will be told in many points of view, not just Bella or Jacob. I'm not sure how things will go yet, so any ideas would be welcome. Hope you like. Sorry the first part is so brief, but I had to start somewhere and this is kinda a test to see how this upload works with my new computer! Enjoy and review. I almost forget...I don't own Twilight...etc. etc.

Following Fate

The Future

At moments such as this, one tends to think back about their life and wonder how things managed to go so terribly, terribly wrong. To wonder what decision you made which caused this moment to arrive: staring into the loud end of a double barrel shotgun, while a deranged lunatic laughs hysterically as he contemplates painting the tree behind you with the contents of your head.

Yep, it makes you think...

Again, sorry so short, but I have the next chapter written. Will probably post it tomorrow, since it's late in my slice of heaven.


	2. An Army

This will eventually be a Seth story, but it might be a few chapter before he makes his appearance. Not to worry though, he'll be here. Anyway, I was never the best writing or English student in the world. Please keep that in mind as you read. I'm sure I'll have a few errors pointed out to me, which is appreciated. Anyway, on with the story...I don't own Twilight...duh...

* * *

**Bella POV**

"An Army! A whole army dedicated to killing me! This is insane!"

I was losing it and fast, but I didn't care. I paced up and down the Cullen's living room, my eyes firmly planted on the walls around me. I avoided the concerned looks of my surrogate family as I continued on my path, doing my best not to hyperventilate. Most 18 year old kids worry about finals and graduation, not a blood thirsty army of vampires, hell bent on ending their life. Aren't I special...go me!

The entire Cullen family was scattered around the room, all sitting or standing quietly like marble statues. Carlisle sat in the large arm chair to the right of the couch, with Esme perched on the arm next to him. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all sat on the couch, while Jasper stood, leaning again the far wall. It was almost like visiting a wax museum. I was pretty sure no one was even breathing.

I was so busy freaking out that I jumped slightly when Edward, who had been standing a few paces from me, allowing me my space to move, placed a cold hand on my shoulder, stopping my movements.

"Bella, we can handle this. There is nothing to worry about." He said calmly, wrapping his arms around me in a supportive hug and resting his chin on the top of my head. I really wasn't in the mood to stand still, but having his strong arms around me was like being encased in concrete. Not to mention his calmness was agitating. How could any of them be calm at a time like this!

"We'll have to go to Seattle and confront them." Carlisle stated, half to himself, his eyes unfocused in thought. "It's not great odds, but maybe some of the newborns can be reasoned with. In any case, we can't allow them to continue killing innocent people. The mess they are making will no doubt come to the attention of the Volturi, if it hasn't already. There will be nothing to stop them from swinging by here to check up on our promise to change Bella after they have dealt with the problem in Seattle. Even if we manage to save Bella from the army, there will be no saving her from the Volturi...not this time. They'll have her life, one way or another." Edward growled low in his throat, but no one responded. This was just how he acted when my life was in question. Carlisle continued, turning his gaze to Jasper, who had not moved from his place by the wall. "We'll need training. You are the only one here with any experience fighting newborns."

Jasper stood unmoving for a few moments, then straightened up, moving away from the wall and towards Carlisle.

"I can train everyone, but I don't like the odds anymore than you do. Seven against 25 is not great, even if they are inexperienced newborns. We could use some help. Tanya's coven perhaps." Jasper spoke with a slight southern drawl I had only recently noticed.

Carlisle stood and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "You should also give Kira a call. You know how she likes to be kept up on important family events. I think this qualifies. Besides, we could use her help."

Carlisle walked out of the room, and Jasper followed close behind, dialing a number in his phone. The rest of the family seemed to settle in more. They turned on the TV, but didn't really watch what was on it. They were so use to acting human, they continued the charade even when I was the only air breather in the room.

This behavior frustrated me even more.

Training? Fighting? I couldn't believe I was hearing this! Was Carlisle seriously thinking about his family fighting a newborn army? A newborn army, which according to Alice, outnumbered them more than 3 to 1. Jasper had told me the story of his early years as a vampire and I knew all of them were vicious predators, but I really couldn't picture Esme fighting. She was so sweet and motherly. And Alice! She was so little and pixie like. It was even hard to picture Rosalie fighting, even though her personality fit that of a scrappy fighter, not a beautiful blond supermodel. This was madness. I wanted to flail my arms around and scream at all of them for even considering this. I couldn't let them fight this war for me. I wasn't worth it. And now they were going to get Tanya's coven in Denali involved? And who was this Kira? None of the Cullen's had ever mentioned someone by that name. I wanted to protest the whole thing, but figured it would be a wasted breath. I decided to pick my battle.

"I know about Tanya and her coven, but who is Kira." I asked no one in particular, looking around at the remaining bodies in the room and up at Edward, who was still holding me close. Esme was the one who spoke up.

"I think it best if Jasper explains that, dear."

As if on cue, Jasper walked back into the room, smiling slightly. He casually crossed the room and stood by the window, looking out as if deep in thought. "Kira is on her way. She'll be here in a day or so." He stated, almost as an afterthought. Alice jumped up and stood behind her mate, laying her head on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring hug.

"Bella was wondering who Kira was, babe." Alice whispered to Jasper.

Jasper did not respond right away, but after a few moments he exhaled an unnecessary breath. He didn't turn to face Bella as he spoke, just continued to stare out the window, out into the evening light.

"Kira is my Daughter."

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Kira

Well, here we are at chapter 3. As usual, I don't own Twilight, etc. Hope you like.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was speechless.

"But, how is that possible?" I asked, once I finally found my voice. "I didn't think Vampires could have kids."

"I'm not her biological father, of course, but I'm as good as." Jasper explained, walking with Alice to sit on the love seat.

I continued to focus my attention on Jasper as I took the seat on the couch previously occupied by Alice. I had a feeling a story was coming up and quite frankly, my legs just couldn't take anymore surprises today.

"It was awhile ago, after I left Maria, but before I found Alice..." Jasper started, but was interrupted by a quick elbow to the side by Alice. He swatted at her playfully in return. "Sorry, before Alice found me."

Alice giggled, kissing Jasper on the cheek. "Better."

"Anyway, during that time period, I was pretty much a typical nomadic vampire. I was traveling from Texas at the time, heading to the northern states. I was hoping to fine something...anything. I hated my nature, since my empathy made feeding off of humans unpleasant, but I had yet to discover our current lifestyle. I didn't even realize it was possible to feed on animals. I had been watching a small farm the day before. It was secluded and had only a few farm hands working on it. I figured I'd feed on one of the workers, then be on my way, since staging a death on a farm is very easy. I had returned that evening to take my fill and move on, when I found that the farm looked to be burning. I small mob of people had attacked the farm for some reason. To this day, I have no idea why. The anger and fear coming from the mob was like hitting a brick wall to me."

At this point, Jasper paused and lowered his gaze, as if clearly feeling the emotions of that day. And I suppose he did feel them clearly, having the super vamp mind and all. I felt sorry for Jasper. Being an empath had to be a difficult gift to have for a vampire. I had always guessed it might have been one of the reasons he had a harder time controlling himself than the rest of the family. Having to deal with his own bloodlust as well as every other vampire in the area would probably send anyone off the deep end. Not to mention feeding off a person while being able to feel their fear had to be tough.

Jasper continued.

"I wasn't going to stick around. Whatever the reasons for the mob to burn down the farm and kill the farmers, I didn't want to be that close to the fires, so I made a wide circle around the area. I was about to run off, when I felt it. It was a horrible sick fear coming from the field next to the burning house. The fear wasn't mixed with anger, like the feelings of the mob, though. It was fear mixed with sadness and uncertainly. I'm not sure why I went to investigate, but I made my way to the source of the feeling. Fortunately, it was getting late in the evening and darkness had taken the area, so I was able to slip in close without being noticed. When I found the source, I discovered a tiny white tiger cub."

"What was a tiger doing in a field in Texas?" I questioned, confused.

"I was thinking the same thing. The emotions coming off the animal weren't that of an animal, but felt very human. I can't pick up the feelings of animals." replied Jasper. "The little creature was fearful of me as I approached, but I sent out a wave of calm and reassurance and it allowed me to get near. Once I reached the animal, it changed from a tiger, to a female child. She couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 years old."

I gasped.

"It turned out she was a shapeshifter. A weretiger, I guess. She must have been a part of the family living on the farm. I felt sorry of the infant, but was unsure what to do. I couldn't just leave her there to die, but I was afraid I might hurt her or feed off of her. It took me a few moments to realize she didn't smell like food to me. She was alive of course. Blood pumping, air breathing, the whole nine yards, but she held no feeding attraction to me. I ended up taking the girl with me. I raised her the best I could. I had been around children in my human life, so I had some idea of what I was doing. I called her Kira, after an old friend I had when I was still human, since she wouldn't tell me her name. Later on, she told me her name was Corrabella, but she liked Kira more, so we stuck with it. Kira is also empathic. She can't manipulate emotions, like I can, but she can feel them. It helped my depression to have someone with me who could feel what I was feeling. We traveled around the country for ten years, just the two of us, until Alice found me. Shortly after that, as you know, we found the Cullens."

"Wow." I know, lame response, but what could I say. "Why doesn't she live with the family? You never speak of her."

Esme approached me, sitting lightly on the arm of the couch closest to my side. "Kira does live with us on occasion, but it can be difficult being the only living person among a family of vampires, as I'm sure you can relate to." Esme explained. "We try and visit her as often as we can when she's not with us."

I could see her point. Sometimes it was difficult being the only person around who actually slept, or ate normal food. It kinda makes you feel more like a pet at times.

"She's a great kid." Emmett piped it, throwing his arms up around the back of the couch.

"You mean a great kid to tease." Rosalie corrected, shooting Emmett a look. "You torment her when she's around."

"Yes, but she likes it." Emmett shrugged. "Besides, she always gets me back. The kid loves her uncle Em."

Rosalie could only shake her head.

I didn't know what to think. Another Cullen. A living Cullen. I found myself eager to meet her. I looked back over at Jasper, but something was wrong. He seemed torn.

"You don't really want her to come in for this, do you?" I asked him.

"We need the help and I know she can take care of herself. I taught her to fight when she was very young, and it's not like she's some underage kid. She's over 100 years old. But she is still my daughter. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't worry about her safety. After all, I did just call her out to fight newborns."

"Not good." Edward interrupted out of the blue, looking in the general direction of the kitchen.

* * *

I know, I know, not much of a cliffhanger, considering we already know what happens next, but hey, I haven't written it yet. Maybe I'll throw a curve.


	4. The Greater Good

As always, I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

I walked back into the living room feeling a bit defeated. The mood had improved with Jasper's telling of Kira's story, but things weren't gonna look up for long. The response of the Denali coven was discouraging and I wasn't looking forward to relaying the news to my family. I heard Edward comment on my news as he read it from my mind. My thoughts exactly. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't too concerned. My family was very capable of handling the situation, but even the slightest chance of losing a family member made me uneasy. Even the addition of 2 or 3 more people to aid us would have helped ease my mind. I walked into the room to find the entire family's focus on me.

"Tanya's coven can't help." I stated. Might has well not sugar coat it.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't or won't?" He was extremely unhappy and I couldn't blame him.

"Now that doesn't make sense. They're family." Esme said, astonished.

I sighed, taking my place in the large armchair I had inhabited not too long ago. "Apparently, Irena is quite upset with the pack for killing Laurent. She wants us to help her avenge his death."

Bella took a sharp intake of breath.

I held a reassuring hand up to Bella. "Don't worry, I told them the pack is the only reason you are alive right now and that our treaty with them forbids such actions, since Laurent was not a member of our family and he was in the process of trying to kill a human. I would not risk our peace by breaking the treaty. Unfortunately, that means they refuse to come to this area out of respect for Irena. Looks like we are on our own."

"It just leaves more fun for us! We can take them out, no problem." Emmett said confidently. You had to admire Emmett's enthusiasm.

Before anyone could comment on Emmett's exuberance, Alice's eyes seemed to become unfocused and her body tensed. It startled Bella slightly. The poor thing was under too much stress for a girl of her age. I could only hope she could make it through all of this with not just you body, but her mind intact. Alice began to relax, but it was Edward's turn to tense up. Whatever Alice saw, it couldn't be good.

"They're coming." Alice whispered to no one in particular, taking Jasper's hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

"They're coming here." Alice clarified.

"Wait, you mean here as in Forks?" Bella was near the point of hyperventilating.

"How long do we have?" I asked my daughter. I was hoping we'd at least have enough time to get some newborn vampire basics under our belts before we had to face them.

Alice locked eyes with me. "Five days. It'll be Sunday, midday, I think."

Great, five days. That wasn't too bad. I didn't like the idea of facing the army so close to home, but it was better to have them out of the city. Less mess to cover up and less risk of human witnesses. I began formulating a plan. I'd have to sit with Jasper and come up with something. I still didn't like the situation my family was being forced into, but if Victoria was indeed bring the army here, we had to stop it before more innocent lives were lost.

"That's not a half bad idea." Edward commented, turning his gaze to Rosalie.

We all looked at her, expectantly.

Rosalie sighed. This whole situation had to be killing her. It wasn't that she didn't like Bella, but she certainly saw her as a threat to our peace. Bella was a change from our norm...a risk, Rosalie believed, we shouldn't be taking. Even if it meant Edward would finally not be alone anymore. It's not that she didn't care, she just didn't see the sense in risking the family for a human. Bella's desire to become a vampire didn't help Rose's mood, either. She didn't like being a vampire and was depressed and angry for the first few years. She got better once Emmett came into her life, but she was still mildly resentful to me for making her into what she became. She's still my daughter and we love each other like family, but there will always be regret in the back of my mind that my vampire brain will never let me forget. Rose didn't want Bella to give up on the things she dreamed so much of having when she was still human.

"I was just THINKING..." Rosalie shot daggers at Edward with her eyes. "...why doesn't that pack of mutts go out and handle the problem. It's gonna be close to their land anyway. Besides, from what Edward says, they seem more than eager to jump in and kill any vampire they have a chance to."

Jasper stood and walked towards me. "That's not bad. 7 vampires and a half dozen or so shapeshifters should be able to dispatch 25 newborns with relative ease."

Alice skipped to where Jasper stood. "20 newborns. Victoria is having trouble keeping them alive. They keep fighting amongst themselves and she really doesn't have time to make very many more."

"Even better." Jasper responded, excitedly. I couldn't help but feel my hopes rise as well. I liked this plan and I was almost positive the wolf pack would jump at the opportunity to fight some vampires they were actually allowed to kill.

I looked to Bella, who had a sorta shock/terror look on her face.

"Can you give Jacob a call and see if he can arrange a meeting with Sam?"

* * *

To be continued...

Please read and review. Thanks a bunch.


	5. A Meeting of Minds

Not mine... Don't own...

I know there has been no Seth in this story yet, but don't worry, this is gonna be a very long story and Seth will eventually have a big roll in it. Be patient. If you want to be technical about it, he is in this chapter, though it's not actually stated. Enjoy.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

It was nearing midnight as I stood at the border between our territory and the La Push reservation. There was only a sliver of moon showing tonight. It would have actually been a very pleasant evening, if the circumstances were different. Jasper stood beside me, shifting his weight slightly from foot to foot. It was an unnecessary gesture, but we were all so use to "playing human" that it came naturally. Even to Jasper, who has had the hardest time adjusting to our lifestyle. I had asked the younger man to accompany me to the meeting, just in case. He was handy to have around in situations were things could get heated and, with young werewolves, things could get heated very quickly and go very bad if they did. Yep, being able to control the emotions of others might just come in handy tonight. I was hoping it would prove to be an unnecessary precaution, though.

Bella had wanted to attend the meeting, but I had Edward take her home instead. I know she meant well, but I needed this to be as calm and peaceful a meeting as possible. Not exactly two words that described Bella these days and the Wolves would probably be even more on edge if Bella were standing with us. They didn't trust us around humans, even ones who stood with us willingly and with full knowledge of our existence. It was best for her to go home and get some rest. With any luck, the pack would agree to assist and we would all be able to relax just a little bit more. Not that I could relax fully in any case. I disliked violence, but I'm not naive to think it is not warranted sometimes. Being forced into it, however, still made me uneasy.

I shifted my attention to the sound of approaching paw steps. It sounded to be at least 3 wolves. This was not a surprise. I didn't think Sam would come out to meet me without back-up. The steps halted for a moment, then started back up, this time with only 2 wolves and one human foot step. A moment later, Sam walked out of the woods, flanked by 2 wolves. The one on his right was a smokey gray color, while the one on his left was a sandy tan. They didn't growl in our direction, but you got the distinct feeling they wanted to.

I took a step forward. "Thank you for meeting us."

Sam bowed his head in acknowledgment. "Jacob says you have something you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes." I began. I had organized what I was going to say hours before the meeting. Fortunately, I had decades of practice being civil and getting people to see things my way. "I'm guessing you have heard about the disappearances and murders going on in Seattle."

"I have read about it in the papers and seen it on the news, yes." Sam confirmed.

"The chaos is being caused by vampires. An army of newborn vampires to be exact. They are being created by the vampire your pack has been tracking the last few months, Victoria. We have recently discovered she plans to bring the army here, to Forks. The main goal of this army is to get revenge on Isabella Swan and my family. We were forced to kill Victoria's mate when he decided to try and make Bella his next meal. She is hell bent on vengeance, regardless of how many people she has to kill in the process."

Sam looked at me with skepticism. "How do you know this army is coming here?"

I had figured he'd ask that question.

"My daughter, Alice, has a gift which allows her to see the events of the future, but she can only see that which has been decided. Victoria has been careful not to make any decisions until it was only days before her planned attack."

"And how reliable are these visions your daughter has?"

"She's very rarely wrong. If I were a betting man, I would not bet against her." I was being honest. Alice had a nearly perfect track record with her visions. And even the ones that didn't turn out quite right were still close. "My family and I plan to intercept the army and stop them before they get too close to town, but they outnumber us by a small margin. If any of the newborns get past us and make it to town, many innocent lives will be lost."

I examined Sam closely as he thought through what I had told him. He was no doubt debating whether or not I was telling the truth. Having a civil conversation was one thing, trusting me was a whole different can of worms. "How many vampires in this army?"

"At the moment, 20, but the number changes since newborn vampires tend to fight amongst themselves when not properly managed. There is also still time for her to add more, but I doubt the number will get much bigger than it is now." I explained.

Sam was silent for a few moments, then spoke up. "I will need to run this past the elders, but I believe it is in our best interest to help you contain this treat. I will send final word to you through Jacob."

"Thank you." I nodded in acceptance. "Also, my family will be doing some planning and training tomorrow night around midnight in the clearing just past the Forks border. It is in neutral territory and the pack is welcome to attend." I gestured to Jasper. "My son has a great deal of experience fighting newborn vampires. He will be instructing us on how best to dispatch them. It might also be helpful for us to plan a strategy if we are to be working together."

Sam once again nodded is head in acknowledgement, then turned and headed back the way he came, followed closely by the two wolves. Jasper and I also turned and headed back to the house. Once we were out of earshot of the pack and not quite in earshot of the house, I stopped. Jasper stopped as well and looked at me questioningly.

"Something wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"No, I was just wondering about your impressions of the meeting. What were their feelings like?"

"They didn't trust us. I felt hate and anxiety. But I also felt curiosity from Sam. He felt genuinely interested in the situation. He understands how dangerous it would be for the town if any of the newborns get by us. More importantly, they were all excited about the prospect of getting to kill vampires. Sam hid it well on the outside, but he couldn't hide his feelings. I believe they will join us for this battle."

"I believe they will too." I agreed. "They are very young werewolves and are certainly itching for a fight. As long as the Elders agree."

"One thing's for sure," Jasper commented as we continued the journey back to the house. "this is going to be one of the strangest alliances in history."

I had to agree.

* * *

As always, please review.


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy

I aged both Seth and Jacob for this story just a tad. It really won't change the base story any, but it will make the timeline I have in mind possible.

I don't own... never did... never will...

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Sam returned from his meeting with the leeches about an hour after he left. The entire pack was on alert, just in case this was a trick to take out the Alpha of our pack. It turned out to be legitimate. Through Paul and Seth, who had remained in wolf form for the meeting, we all tuned in on what was going on. An army of vampires was coming here to kill Bella! I knew that bloodsucker bitch was after Bella, but I had no idea she would go to this length to get her revenge. I had just figured she'd keep trying to get into town and eventually she'd slip up and we'd nail her. I guess I underestimated the leech and her connection to Bella.

Sam went directly to the elders, who had already been assembled in our house and were waiting for his return. I hoped they would agreed to let us in on this fight and my brothers agreed with me. This was going to be fun. A whole army of vampires we could actually kill.

Almost an hour had past and Sam had yet to emerge from the house. Was there really so much to discuss? It pained me to say it, but Doc Fang had an excellent point about not wanting any of the vampires to slip past the Cullens and make it to town. Skilled fighters or not, outnumbered is outnumbered. They had to see the logic of letting us in on this. If even one of the newborn vampires made it into town, it would be a bloodbath before we could get there to stop it.

Most of the pack had given up and had headed home, figuring they would hear the news the next time they phased. I, unlike everyone else, had to wait, since they were using my house for the meeting. Seth waited with me. He was a good kid. Not that he was much of a kid compared to me, since he was 16 to my almost 18, but still. My father liked to call it a bit of hero worship. Whatever. I didn't mind the company. We sat in a comfortable silence, making idol chit chat here and there, until finally Sam came out of the house, followed by the Elders. Sam paused by me, but waited until the Elders were gone to speak.

"The Elders have agreed. The pack will assist the Cullens." Sam looked at me directly. "Contact Bella. Tell her to tell the Doc we'll be there tomorrow in the clearing."

"Cool!" Seth sounded almost giddy. Sam and I both eyed him. He shrugged his shoulders "What? Face it, you guys are just as excited. You just don't want to admit it."

The kid had a point, but one thing bothered me. I turned back to Sam.

"You really think we need to train with the leeches to learn how to kill vampires? We exist to kill to vamps."

Sam sighed. "The training might be unnecessary, but these will be newborn vamps. For some reason the Doc was acting like newborns were different than the usual vamps we've fought. It can't hurt to listen in. Besides, we should never miss an opportunity to learn more about our enemy. We also need to plan a strategy with them." Sam cringed slightly. Planning a strategy with vampires...yay.

Sam had a point, but it still seemed stupid to take vampire killing advise, considering we were born to kill vamps. Oh well, the beauty of not being Alpha was all you had to do was follow orders. No skin off my ass. Besides, this would give me an chance to see Bella.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Bella had gotten a call from Jacob confirming the packs participation in the coming fight. Of course, we already had a good idea they had agreed to assist us, since Alice was getting blurry visions of the fight, and since the pack was one of the only things that could mix up Alice's visions, we had assumed they were with us. The news would relax the family greatly. I had hoped it would help calm Bella as well, but unfortunately, it seemed to do the opposite. If anything, she was even more tense.

"Bella, relax. It's not even gonna be fun anymore. We have even numbers now. We might even outnumber them by the time they arrive, considering how fast they manage to kill each other." We were walking hand in hand out of school and towards my car. Alice skipped behind us, for once not really minding the blurry visions the pack was causing.

"Edward's right, Bella." Alice said as she skipped up ahead of us, stopping in front of Bella and taking her free hand. "It's gonna be easy. We'll even have time afterwards to go shopping.

"Oh, yay." Bella sighed. Shopping with Alice was not one of her favorite activities. She said she didn't like shopping with her because Alice was impossible to keep up with, but I think it's more along the lines of not liking Alice to spend money on her. Bella had some ridiculous idea that things weren't even if she could not buy things back for Alice. Silly human. Fortunately, Bella's dislike of disappointing Alice was stronger then her dislike of Alice buying her stuff, so she'd go along with it.

Bella was stubborn, though. I had tried to convince her she didn't need to be in the clearing with us tonight for the training and planning, but she refused to be reasonable. She threatened to go wandering in the woods alone if I didn't agree to take her and I knew her well enough to know it wasn't an idol threat.

I knew one thing for sure, tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

This was kinda a transition chapter. The next one will introduce Kira and soon Seth will be making his POV known.


	7. Hyperactive Training

This chapter introduces Kira's POV to the story. I'm also gonna start bring Seth into the picture. I love Seth. He's just such a likable character. This was a fun chapter to write. Hope you enjoy. I don't own etc.

* * *

**Kira POV**

It was damn near midnight by the time I finally made it to my family's house in Forks. I had never visited this home, even though it was one of their favorites. It had been a very long drive from Nevada, but worth it, since I would be reunited with my loved ones. I hadn't seen them for almost a year and I missed them terribly. It got lonely being on your own sometimes.

I got out of my car, noticing all the lights were on in the house. It was a beautiful house, full of windows. It would have to be amazing on a sunny day, with all the light coming in. It fit my family. I could tell why Esme always spoke so fondly of it. This was the kind of house they could relax in and not worry about being anything other than what they were. I walked in, half expecting to find at least someone inside waiting for me, since no doubt they heard me come in. Actually, I was surprised I didn't have someone meet me at the door. After further inspection, however, I discovered no one was home. I dropped my bags off just inside the door and followed their scent out the back door, to the edge of the forest. They had all left together, almost. Edward had ran off in the opposite direction. Interesting.

"Oh Well." I said to myself as I shifted into my white tiger form, stretched, and sprinted off after the scent. They wouldn't be hard to find...

* * *

**Sam POV**

The pack arrived at the clearing shortly after midnight. It was a clear, cool night. The moon was only a sliver, so the light was limited, but there was a large camping lamp on in the clearing. The Cullen family was already there, standing around in small groups talking. Bella was there also, which explained the need for the lamp. I didn't realize they would allow her to be part of this, but I guess the whole situation effected her directly, so it shouldn't have surprised me. She huddled next to Edward as he spoke quietly with Alice. (I knew most of the Cullens due to Jacob's closeness to Bella, but there were still a couple of them I did not know the name of) One thing I did note was there were 7 vampires in total. There were only 4 when the treaty was made. It made me wonder if they had made any of the others, but I stopped the line of thinking immediately. Now was not the time to nit pick about possible treaty violations.

The entire pack was present, spread out along one side of the clearing. The Cullens stopped talking and the Doc and Edward walked towards me. I guessed Edward knew which wolf was me by my thoughts. I stepped forward and addressed Edward.

"We will remain phased and we will listen and observe, if you will serve as a translator?"

Edward nodded, then told the Doc my thoughts.

"Excellent." The Doc stated, looked towards me. "Thank you for coming out. My son, Jasper..." He gestured to the blond vampire he had brought with him to our first meeting. "...has had a great deal of experience fighting newborn vampires in his life before he joined our family. He will instruct us on the best fighting technique when facing a newborn."

As if scripted, Jasper approached, half facing his family, half facing us. It was obvious he didn't want to show us his back. That won him some points in my book. You never turn your back to an enemy. He spoke to us as if he were addressing soldiers. He had to have some kind of military command training in this past. It showed in the way he moved and how he spoke.

Over the next 5-10 minutes, Jasper explained why newborn vamps were different than the ones we had dispatched before. Apparently, they were stronger, crazier, more bloodthirsty and fought with brute force, not with their brains. If we organized the pack into side and back attacks and kept moving this would be easy. We just had to make sure none of the vamps got a grip on us or they could crush bones.

Jasper then called over one of the vampires I didn't know. He was a big guy, bigger than most of the pack.

"Now Emmett here is the closest in fighting style as the newborns." Jasper began, getting an evil eyed look from the big guy. "Come at me like a newborn would. Just in your face, totally depending on your strength and nothing else."

"You asked for it, Jazz." Emmett declared, before charging.

What happened next could only be described as a dance. It was almost beautiful. Emmett charged Jasper at such a speed I almost missed it. I was pretty sure Bella had. Jasper darted out of his reach, turning and coming at Emmett from the side. They did this for a few seconds, neither getting the upper hand in the super fast exchange. Suddenly, Jasper was on the big guy's back, teeth near his throat.

"Got ya. You're dead."

Emmett huffed, pushing the smaller vampire off his back.

"Next time, Jazz, next time." Emmett warned, taking his place next to the very attractive blond vampire.

That was impressive and I wasn't the only pack member thinking it.

"The newborns will have little to no strategy. With so many, Victoria would not have had the time to organize the attack and train the newborns to fight properly. She'll be trying to overwhelming us with numbers, not technique." Jasper then looked over to Bella. "I know you have concerns about Alice in a fight. I'm about to show you why there is nothing to worry about."

Alice got up and approached Jasper. Was it me, or was she dancing? Before they could begin, a figure walked out of the tree line on the far end of the clearing and walked towards us. As the figure got closer, I could see it was a young woman, probably in her early 20's. She walked smoothly, gracefully, almost cat like. Her hair was red, reaching just a few inches below her shoulders, and her skin was light. Not the sickly pale of the vampires, but not a beach bunny tan, either. She was dressed in bluejeans and a Las Vegas T-shirt, but wore no shoes.

Everyone turned to look at the mystery woman, but Jasper was the one to react. He dashed over to her. For a moment I was concerned he was going to attack her, but then the two embraced. The kind of embrace you would give someone you knew dearly, but rarely saw. Family.

"You made it." Jasper said to the newcomer. Thanks to werewolf hearing, I could hear what was being said.

"Of course I made it. Made good time too, but apparently not good enough, since you started without me." The woman kissed Jasper's cheek and they began to join the others. I noticed all the vampires seemed to have a look of fondness towards the woman.

"Oh, by the way..." she began, as she joined the vampires. "...you guys are really slacking on your population control of the predators in this area. I circled around the clearing before I came in and there is like 11 wolves watching you right now. Big suckers too. I was surprised you hadn't made them lunch yet."

She had circled us! I didn't hear her and neither did any of the pack! What was she?

The female vampire standing next to the Doc stepped up to the woman, hugging her. "Those are the La Push werewolf pack, dear. They are going to assist us with dealing with the newborns."

The young woman blushed slightly, then looked over to us. "Oops, sorry about that." She yelled. "Not offense." She waved, then turned to look over in Edward and Bella's direction. At the moment when she was talking to the pack, I got a good look at her. The one thing that stood out above all else was her eyes. They were pale blue, almost white, like you'd find on a Siberian husky. They gave her an intense, almost dangerous look. They didn't seem to fit quite right in her face and it made a chill run down my spine. I also got a good whiff of her. She wasn't a vampire, but she didn't smell totally human either. Her eyes just confirmed it.

"And you must be Bella." The woman approached Bella and Edward, stopping right in front of Bella. "I'm Kira. Alice has told me so much about you." The woman, Kira, pulled Bella into a hug before Bella could speak. "Welcome to the family. You are just as Alice has described. You are beautiful and I must say, you smell terrific..."

"Kira..." Carlisle said, clearing this throat, but Kira didn't seem to noticed and continued talking to Bella. Bella had a look on her face I couldn't quite place...kind of a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Not in a 'I want to eat your spleen' kind of way of course. More of a 'you smell pleasant and not offending' kind of way."

"Kira..." Carlisle said again, slightly louder, but to no avail.

"I just totally freaked you out didn't I? I'm sorry about that. I don't always have the best way with words. I was born without that filter most people have that tells them what's appropriate to say and when. I can't help it, but..."

"KIRA!" Carlisle shouted, finally catching her attention.

"Yes?" She asked, turning slowly to the Doc.

"How many cups of coffee have you had?"

Kira smiled sheepishly. "Only 1 or 2, or 8...I also had one of those energy drinks and about a half a bottle of those Jet awake pill things. It's a long drive from Nevada to here and I didn't have time for a good nights rest before I left." She turned back to Bella. "Those pills are great, by the way. I totally recommend them. I'd recommend them to these guys, but then there is the issue of them never sleeping, so I guess they don't need them..."

"Kira, sweetie?" Jasper whispered to her, touching her arm. She looked over to him. "We are in the middle of training here."

"Oh right, sorry dad." Kira said quickly. "I got it, game face time. I'll just park it right here next to Bella." She took 2 deep, slow breaths and suddenly Kira shifted into the biggest white tiger I had ever seen! She was a shapeshifter! I couldn't believe it. The cat before us was at least twice the size of any of the tigers I had ever seen in a zoo. She was bigger than me when I was phased. Her stripes weren't the usual black, though. They shown silver in the dim light of the camping lamp. Her eyes were the same eerie pale blue, but they looked appropriate when fixed in this monstrous cat form. The entire pack shuffled a bit. This was a surprise. So much so, I almost missed the part where she called Jasper dad. The vamp had a kid? A shapeshifter kid? I hadn't fully recovered from my shock before the training continued. It was hard to pull my attention away from Kira, but this training was important. I would figure out Kira later...

* * *

To be continued...


	8. The Invitation

Thanks to everyone who is reading. As always, I don't own Twilight, etc...

* * *

**Sam POV**

The training was more informative that I had anticipated. For one thing, I had greatly underestimated the Cullen family in the aspect of fighting. I had always been confident we could take them out easily, with no serious injury to any of the pack. Now, however, I wasn't so sure. They were all impressive fighters, even the prissy blond girl who looked like she belonged in a mall somewhere, picking out 200 dollar shoes, not fighting on a battlefield. I was particularly impressed by Jasper. Carlisle wasn't lying when he had said his son had experience. He wasn't the biggest of them, or the fastest, but he knew what he was doing.

After several hours, the only member of the Cullen family not to practice fighting was Kira. She sat quietly next to Bella, her eyes only half open, like she was falling asleep. But she wasn't, I was sure of it. She watched every move they all made. Every motion was being carefully analyzed and remembered. You could tell by her eyes, they were so focused, even with them being only half open. Jasper waved in Kira's direction.

"Your turn, darlin'." He said in a southern accent I hadn't noticed before now.

Kira jumped up like a kid who had been sitting in the corner of the room in a time out and had suddenly been told she could go out and play. Her eyes sparkled as she made her way to Jasper. I still couldn't get over how massive she was. I was betting she wasn't the fastest animal around, but she made up for it in sheer size and brute strength.

As it turned out, I was wrong.

Kira charged Jasper, faster than I had thought possible. She wasn't as fast as the wolves in my pack, but it was still impressive considering her size. Jasper darted out of her reach, but not by much. They did a similar dance as the other fights we had witnessed this evening, but it was more like what happened when one of the pack was fighting a vampire. She kept to his side, never really charging face to face, staying out of his reach. Suddenly, she snagged one of his legs with her teeth and flung him several feet away. She followed the flying vampire and was instantly on him, her sharp claws pinning down his arms and her teeth around his throat, not quite touching the skin. After a few seconds she removed her mouth from his throat, licking the side of this face like a dog would do when greeting his master, which caused all the vampires to laugh.

"Take note of what she did, guys..." I thought to the pack. "That is how you're gonna want to fight the newborns. You can't let them get a grip on you."

I heard a number of agreements and saw a few nodding heads, then returned my focus to the field. By this time, Kira had shifted back to human, offering a hand to her father, not that he needed it. It was interesting. Her clothes shifted with her.

"Excellent take down, sweetie." Jasper complimented, taking her hand and returning to his feet.

"What can I say, I learned from the best." Kira replied. The two returned to their family, arm in arm.

At this point the sky was starting to lighten. Dawn was near. I stood from where I had been laying, stretched, then approach the group of vampires, Jacob close by my side. Jacob was annoyed with the newcomer, since she spent the entire evening sitting next to Bella. Apparently, he had planned to sit next to her during the training. Personally, I think it was a good thing for him to stay away. It allowed him a better view of the training. If he had sat next to Bella, he wouldn't have paid any attention at all. He can still sit by her tomorrow, since I planned to have only 2 or 3 wolves participate. With the newborn vampire army getting closer each day, I figured it would be safer for the rest of the pack to either be patrolling or resting up. The vamp with the visions could be wrong, after all.

I approached Edward. "We need everyone in the pack to get the scent of everyone in your family. It will prevent any accidents during the fight." I thought to him.

"That's a good idea." Edward turned to the Doc and explained my request.

The vampires lined up and the pack each took turns getting the scent of each vampire. I was at the end of the line of wolves and I stopped in front of Kira.

"I'm fairly certain you don't need my scent to recognize me from the other white tigers slated to be there." She joked. smiling down at me.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"He would like to invite you over to the reservation tomorrow." Edward translated. "You are the only other shapeshifter he has ever met outside of his pack. He is curious about you."

"I don't know..." Kira deliberated, turning to look at Jasper and Carlisle.

"I will personally guarantee your safety." I thought to Edward and he translated.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you. You're a part of this family, so the treaty holds true to you as well as any of us. If he invites you over, he's obligated to ensure your safety as long as you don't start anything."

"He is correct." I confirmed.

Kira looked down at me, obviously considering my request carefully. I expected nothing less. It was true, I was very curious about her and the Elders would surely be curious too. As far as I knew, no one had ever met another shapeshifter. And this Kira wasn't like us. She didn't shred her clothes when she phased. They just disappeared when she was a tiger and reappeared when she changed back to human. I also noticed her transformation seemed to be far more peaceful that that of my pack. Our phasing was violent and painful if you tried to prevent it. This was just a few of the million questions I had. Many of which I got from the thoughts of the rest of the pack.

"Well, in that case, I accept your invitation. Where and when." She asked, a hint of excitement showing in her eyes. She seemed to be just as curious about us and we were of her.

"Around 1pm. There is a place between the territories where I met up with Carlisle yesterday. Your family can show you the way. I will have one of the pack waiting to bring you in." I looked at her while Edward translated.

"Sounds like a plan. I should be awake by then." She smiled. "I'll have someone run out there and let you know if I'm not awake in time. I have been up for almost 2 days, ya know."

I nodded my head, then turned to join my pack. We headed back towards the Reservation.

There was various jibber jabber on the way back. Some were excited about the coming fight, while others were curious about the new shapeshifter in town. I noticed a few were still sulking about having to sniff all those vampires. I couldn't blame them. Vampires had that sickly sweet smell that you just couldn't get out of your nose. Then there was Jacob. He was sulking about the Bella and Edward situation. He was hopelessly in love with the girl, but it was obvious she was just as hopelessly in love with Edward. Sometimes I just wished Jacob would imprint already and move on. Not that I thought of such things when I was phased.

When we arrived home, I told everyone to phase back to human and to go get some rest, except Jacob and Embry, who would be patrolling. I also stopped Seth before he could follow behind his sister.

"Seth, I want you to go out and bring Kira in tomorrow."

Seth did a little salute. "You got it boss."

"I'm not your boss, kid."

"You got it all mighty Alpha, sir" Seth saluted again and headed off home.

I could only roll my eyes as I watched him walk away. He was a good kid. Since his father died, he had gained an exuberance and loyalty towards the pack...particularly Jacob. I kinda admired his enthusiasm. That's one of the main reasons I asked him to bring Kira in. He was one of the most expressive wolves I had ever seen. The others in the pack had a way of relaxing around his happy antics and I hoped he would be just as soothing to Kira. I wanted her visit to be relaxed. Even though she wasn't a vampire, she was still a member of the 'enemy'. For some reason, however, I got a feeling that she was important to the pack in some way.

I sighed and made my way home, where Emily was waiting. I hoped she'd be OK with company for lunch tomorrow...

* * *

To be Continued...


	9. Home

Thanks to everyone who is reading. It helps keep the old creative juices flowing to know at least someone is taking the time to read my ramblings. Hope you are enjoying. Here is the next chapter. As always, I don't own Twilight...etc.

* * *

**Kira POV**

"Well, that was interesting." I stated, stifling a yawn as we prepared to return to the house. Edward had already left with Bella, making sure she got home and in bed before her dad was any the wiser. I liked Bella. She seemed a perfect fit to our family and Edward adored her. I was glad to see my uncle not alone anymore. He seemed happier, even with all the stress of the coming battle and the efforts he was putting in to keep Bella safe. I could feel his uplifted mood and I was sure Jasper was happier because of it as well. It was hard to be a empath around the lonely or mopey. I didn't feel emotions as deeply as my father, so I was able to ignore Edward's moods while I lived with them, but poor dad had to suffer through it. Of course, he could make anyone feel whatever he wanted, but he very rarely forced emotions on people, unless it was to calm a volatile situation or to comfort and reassure. I staggered a bit while I walked. I was quickly turning from the ultra hyper to the walking dead.

"I see the caffeine has worn off." Emmett joked, throwing an arm around my shoulders playfully. "You want a ride back to the house?"

I rolled myself towards him, wrapping my arms around his chest. He gave me one of his famous bear hugs in return. "You are my favorite uncle."

"You'd better believe it!" Before I knew it, Emmett had tossed me onto his back and the whole family began the short trip back to the house. As I hide my face in the crock of Emmett's neck, protecting it from the cool wind wiping past me, I had a chance to think about the evening.

The last thing I had expected was to get an invite to visit the reservation, the very place the rest of my family was forbidden to even step foot. I had to admit, I was curious about them too, but to actually get an invitation to come down for a chat, that was surprising. I had met other wereanimals before them. Not many, granted, but still more than the young wolves had seen. I was betting I was the first outside of the pack itself and the stories of past packs. Certainly the only tiger. I sincerely hoped I could make this into a learning experience for both the pack and myself. To give the alpha of this pack a chance to hear about the Cullen's as people, not just vampires. Honestly, in my over 100 years of life, I had met very few people who worked as hard at being good, decent, beings as my adoptive family. If I could plant even a small seed of doubt about the pack's attitude towards my family, then the meeting would be worth it.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the house. I slide off Emmett's back and walked in behind Esme. Of all of my extended family, I missed Esme the most. She was just so motherly and sweet that I feel in love with her immediately. She reminded me of the few memories I had of my real mother. She took me in when I was still a frustrated, 'I hate the world and everyone in it' teen and treated me like her own. She was the best grandmother a girl could ever ask for.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me, opening the refrigerator. "I can fix something for you in no time."

"That's OK, Esme." I yawned. "For once in my life, I think I'm too tired to eat. I just want to go to where ever you're putting me up and pass out."

"We made your room up." Esme said.

"I have a room here?" I asked, a bit surprised. I hadn't expected them to give me a room.

"Of course you do, dear. You're a part of this family, even when you're not living with us. We designate a room for you in every home we have, just in case." Esme hugged me. "Rose decorated it and everything."

"I'll take you up." Rosalie said, grabbing the bags I had brought in when I first arrived. "I hope you like the decor."

"If you designed it, I'm sure it's beautiful." I reassured her. I loved the way she decorated. I was never much of a girlie girl, but she always had a way of making me feel more feminine than I usually did.

I walked over to my Dad and Alice giving each of them a hug, then followed Rose up the stairs. I stopped in front of Carlisle's office. He had disappeared upstairs as soon as we had arrived home and I could sense him inside the large room.

"I'll be right in, Rose. I just want to say goodnight to Carlisle.

Rose nodded and continued on to my room.

I knocked lightly on the office door. "Come on in, Kira" I heard Carlisle say softly. I walked in to find Carlisle sitting behind his desk with a large book open on it, but it didn't look like he was reading it. His feelings were conflicted and the jumble was hard to read.

"Are you OK?" I asked, taking a seat across the desk. Carlisle's eyes were darker than usual. They weren't black yet, but they were getting close. He hadn't fed recently. It wasn't like Carlisle to not keep his hunger in check, being a doctor and all.

"I'm fine. It's just been a frustrating few days." He looked up at me and I looked right back at him. I was exhausted, but I was going to help sort out my grandfather's emotions before I called it a night...or I'd fall asleep at his desk...either way.

Carlisle sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. "I hate being forced into this." He reopened his eyes and looked at me. "I hate being forced to bring not only our family, but the wolves into this battle. If only there had been a better way."

Carlisle sounded defeated. He hated violence above all else. Not to say he couldn't fight. He had fought in the past and would continue to fight when all else failed, but in this situation, there was no other option to try. Violence was the only way, and we all knew it. Then it occurred to me...Carlisle blamed himself for all this coming to a fight!

"There is no other option. There never was and everyone knows that. Stop blaming yourself." I sighed.

"It's not just the vampires in our family anymore, it's you and it's the pack in La Push...11 more families whose loved ones are now in danger." He continued.

Now I was starting to get upset. I stood up, placing my hands on his desk.

"You are not forcing anyone into this fight. The others fight because they choose to. I fight because I choose to. The pack will fight because they choose to. Hell, they're practically bouncing with excitement! It's not your fault, it's not Bella's fault, it's not Edward's fault, it's no one's fault but that Victoria chick." I started pacing around the office. I had been getting all kinds of guilty feelings from way too many people in the last few hours. I was surprised that my father was able to concentrate on the training at all with all the guilt being tossed around. "I swear, if all you people don't stop blaming yourselves soon I'm gonna go mad!" I paused and looked at Carlisle. "Well, more mad than I already am, but you know what I mean." I joked.

Carlisle chuckled, getting up from his desk. He wrapped me into a hug, his emotional baggage lifted some. I sighed and relaxed into the embrace. Carlisle always gave the best hugs.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I'll try and relax for you and Jasper's sake. He puts up with so much without a fuss, it's sometime easy to forget how our emotions can hurt those of you sensitive to them."

"Much appreciated. I don't need anything else whittling away at my already questionable sanity."

Carlisle laughed full out this time, squeezing me one more time, before releasing the hug. He looked down at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Enough fixing my problems. Off to bed with you before you fall over." He shooed me towards the door. "Besides, you have to be awake in time for your meeting with Sam. If you don't go to bed soon, you'll be out for days."

"No arguments from me." I walked towards the door and Carlisle made his way back to his chair. I turned back to him one more time. "I'm pretty good at this psycho-babble shit. Maybe I should look into studying it when I go back to college again."

"I think that's a good idea." Carlisle responded. "Goodnight, Kira."

"Night." I yawned, finally making it to my bedroom. I thanked Rosalie, gave her a hug goodnight, then finally fell onto my bed...I was out before Rose could hit the lights.

* * *

To be continued... The next chapter will start with Seth's POV...woo hoo! Please review. I'd love to hear what people think so far.


	10. Nervous

Finally some Seth POV. Hope you enjoy. I don't own twilight, etc.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I set my alarm clock for noon, just to be sure I was awake and on time to meet up with our new friend today. True, she wasn't a friend, more like the least offensive of our enemies, but I was sure things were looking up on that front. It didn't sit well with me, this treaty with the Cullen family. I didn't really know them, but they seemed nice enough. I liked to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, even if they were vampires. Besides, they didn't eat people. They went to school and work just like anyone else. The head vamp was a doctor for crying out loud. If he was a danger to people, how was it possible for him to work in a hospital. It just didn't make sense to me, but oh well, I was low man on the totem pole. I did what I was told. The idea that I had to follow Sam's orders all the time worried me, though. I really hoped a day didn't come where he forced me to do something I felt was wrong.

I huffed, removing the thought from my mind. Sam wouldn't do that. He'd always do what was best of the pack and all the people we protect.

I got dressed in my usual: old jean shorts, old t-shirt and no shoes. Being a wolf didn't help with the class of your wardrobe, not that mine was much to begin with. I was always the ragged clothes type and I'd taken to not wearing shoes at all. It cut down on the replacement bills. My sister Leah was another story. It drove her crazy to have to wear older clothes, but she did it in order to save her nice things from being shredded.

I rushed down the hall to find my mom in the kitchen, making lunch. She must have heard me moving around. The poor woman was still getting use to having 2 constantly hungry wolves in the house.

"Finally up I see. Hungry?"

I eyed her questioningly.

She laughed lightly, then placed 2 large ham sandwiches on the table in front of me. I loved my mom!

"So, Sam has you going out to meet the 'tiger chick' as Leah so colorfully called her?"

"Yeah, Sam wants me to bring her from the border to his place. She's not a vampire, but she's still a part of the Cullen's family, so I guess the treaty lines still apply to her."

Mom came over to the table and sat down next to me. She had that worried mom look on her face. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You be careful, Seth. I mean it. We don't know these people. Her family is a group of vampires. We can't be sure we can trust her."

I shrugged the hand off my shoulder gently. "She's coming here alone, mom. I doubt she has any plans to attack us. If anything, she's probably just as worried as you are that we plan to attack her. Or kidnap her, maybe. Her family has so much more to worry about than we do. She doesn't know us, but she's trusting us enough to come for the visit by herself. It'll be fine."

My mom seemed to consider this. I don't think it even crossed her mind that this girl coming over to our side was someones daughter, someones family. That, even though they were vampires, the Cullens were probably worrying themselves silly that she might not come back to them. For the first time, I think she saw the vampire family from around the corner as people. I bet Kira's family was having this exact conversation with her.

I looked up at the clock...12:30. "I gotta go, mom." I mumbled with a full mouth. She gave me a disapproving look, but smiled anyway. I got up from the table, kissed her on the cheek, and jogged out the door. I finished the last bite of my sandwich as I hit the woods. I figured I'd get a few laps in before I made it to the border.

**Jasper POV**

I stood in the kitchen as Kira ate lunch. It had been so long since she lived with us, I had forgotten just how much she could eat. I tapped my fingers on the wall lightly, lost in thought. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. Kira, the only daughter I would ever have, was going to go over onto enemy territory, alone. If anything happened, we couldn't even come over to help without breaking the treaty. I very low growl escaped my lips before I could catch myself. Kira looked up at me, as well as Alice, who was sitting at the table with Kira, chatting about this and that.

"You're angry." Kira stated, not looking up from her food.

"I'm not angry, just concerned. I don't like that you're going over there alone." I put up my hand to stop Kira from commenting. "I know, I know, I told you it was your decision, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Jazz, babe, she'll be fine." Alice soothed, getting up and hugging me tightly. "They didn't invited her over to hurt her. They have no reason to. In 2 days they'll be up to their knees in newborns. They have no reason to pick a fight with _us_ right now."

"She's right dad." Kira agreed, getting up from the table to place her empty dishes in the sink. "I'd bet good money they've never met another shapeshifter before. I'm sure they're just curious and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little curious too."

"You've spent too much time in Vegas, darlin' " I replied, my southern drawl coming out more and more since Kira had returned. "If you're not careful, next time you'll come home with a gambling problem and a tattoo you got when you were too drunk to remember."

Kira laughed at my joke. It helped to lighten the mood. She hid it well, but she was just as nervous about the meeting as I was. Maybe not for the same reasons, but I could still feel the nervous energy coming off her in waves. She came and gave me a hug. "Come on dad, you know I can't get drunk and any tattoo I tried to get would just fade away in a day. I can work on a gambling problem if you want, but I really hate to waste money."

I chuckled to myself and hugged her back. It was good to have my daughter back home. Alice bounced in place for a moment then wrapped an arm around each of us and kissed both of us on the cheek. "It's almost 1 Jasper, she really needs to get going. Besides, you need to leave so you can get back and go hunting with me."

I looked at Alice quizzically. I didn't know I was taking Kira to the border or going hunting with Alice this afternoon for that matter.

"I see you running Kira out there, the vision blurs, then I see you running back and us going hunting." Alice explained.

Kira giggled to herself. After all these years, she still got a kick out of Alice's visions. "Well then, I guess_ we _had better get going." She grabbed my arm and dragged me outside, leaving Alice in the kitchen with an amused look on her face. I realized in that moment just how much work it was to keep up with both Alice and Kira when they were both with me. I missed having both my girls living under the same roof.

Once outside, Kira jumped onto my back, hiding her face in my neck. I made sure she was secure, then headed out to the territory line. When we got close, I could feel a single mind waiting. Whoever it was, he was excited and happy. I very friendly, non-threatening mind. We arrived to find the same sandy tan wolf from the other night waiting patiently. He yipped in greeting, bouncing on his front legs. I couldn't help but smile. Whoever this was, we was definitely the best choice to come out and meet us. His positive emotions helped put my mind a ease about this little meeting. Kira hopped off my back.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. And don't worry about picking me back up. I can run home. You enjoy your hunt with Alice."

Kira was almost as excited as the wolf.

"You be careful." I ordered one last time.

Kira just rolled her eyes, then shifted. Her white tiger form was much bigger than the wolf, but he didn't seem to mind. He just nudged her with his nose, bumping her side gently, then darted into the woods. Kira took one last look at me, then charged off after him.

* * *

I love making Seth a happy, hyper person. It's just too much fun. Hope you liked. Review and let me know what you think.


	11. A New Point of View

Here is the meeting between Sam an Kira. This was a tough one to write. I knew what I wanted to say, but had a hell of a time saying it. Hope it's up to par.

* * *

Kira POV

The wolf that met me at the border was walking a fine line between youthful exuberance and just plain hyper. He had to be young, still a teenager. I'd guess 15, 16 years old. We ran off in the direction of the reservation, the young wolf staying a foot or two ahead of me. He'd look back now and then to make sure I was still with him. He was fast, much faster than me if we were both forced to push it, but he kept pace fairly well. One thing I appreciated about my escort was his mood. He was excited, happy, and very pleasant. It calmed my nerves to run with him. He was very soothing. Not to mention we didn't have to worry about the awkward small talk usually involved with activities such as this. It was a perk of being in animal form, no talking. It turned out to be a very enjoyable run.

It only took 10 minutes for us to reach the edge of the woods. My wolf escort stopped, nodding his head towards a small house about 100 feet from the where we stood. It was a deep red colored house, the porch decorated with hanging flower baskets. It gave off a very cozy feeling. I nodded back, shifting back to human. I looked down at the wolf, running my left hand over his neck. He leaned his head into my hand, obviously not objecting to my action. "Thanks for the run, kid." I smiled down at him. He once again bounced on his front legs excitedly, then dashed off back into the woods. With a calming breath, I walked across the road and onto the porch of the house.

A large young man met me at the door. He couldn't have been much older than 21-22. He was build like Emmett, but he wasn't quite as big. He wore a genuine smile, but his emotions were conflicted. He was excited and nervous, but he also had some other emotions in there that were hard to pin down. It wasn't really anger, but more reluctance. It was like he was second guessing his invitation. I smiled back, offering him my hand.

"I'm Kira Whitlock." I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. I figured I should take the first step. Break the ice, so to speak. The young man's reluctance eased a fraction.

"I'm Sam Uley. I'm the Alpha of our pack. It's nice to meet you." He stepped aside from the door, ushering me inside. "Please come in."

I stepping into his home, looking around. The house was just as cozy on the inside as it was on the outside. It was decorated in a very native American style. It was warm and welcoming and smelled like a mixture of hardwood, fresh baked muffins and cinnamon. A woman had to live here, no question about that. As if on queue, a young woman stepped into view from the kitchen. She was very lovely, with long dark hair with brown eyes to match. She had no fear of me at all. Her emotions were gentle and soothing, so powerful that I almost didn't even notice the large scars along her face. She smiled sweetly and I returned the smile wholeheartedly.

"Hi, I'm Sam's fiance, Emily." She offered me her hand. "Welcome to our home. Are you hungry? I made some blueberry muffins and cinnamon rolls."

"That would be nice, thank you." I replied as she escorted me into the kitchen. "I really like your home. It's very comfortable."

She smiled, the scars on her face causing one side of her mouth to remain in a scowl. It was a sweet smile, non the less. Emily offered me a seat at the table, while Sam took the seat right across from me. Emily placed the fresh made baked goods on the table. "Would you like something to drink. I just made some Iced Tea?"

"Yes, please." Well, she was pleasant.

"Thanks for coming out. I know it must be uncomfortable for you to leave your family behind to come talk to me."

I chuckled lightly. "You could say that, considering the only thing preventing your pack and my family from trying to tear each other apart is a verbal treaty hashed out a very long time ago." OK, so maybe I was being a bit blunt, but I couldn't help it. That whole missing filter thing again. Sam tensed at my words, but didn't get angry. "Don't get me wrong, I understand why it exists, not many vampires are like my family. I guess it just frustrates me. I mean no offense."

"No offense taken. I seem to remember something from last night about a missing filter."

I was impressed. This man not only had been listening last night, but had a good memory for non-important details. That speaks volumes about a person.

"Yes, very true. I tend to speak my mind. It drives my father crazy sometimes."

Sam leaned more heavily on the table and closer to me. "That's one of the many questions I have. Is Jasper your Biological father? I didn't think vampires could have children."

Now we were getting into it. I leaned back in my seat, getting comfortable. This might turn out to be a long visit.

"No, he's not my birth father. Jasper found me when I was five. I lived on a small farm in Texas with my parents and a few farmhands. One evening the farm was ransacked and burned by a group of very angry people. To this day, I have no idea why they attacked us. They murdered everyone except me. My mother made me go hide in the field next to our house. Jasper got there before the mob could find me. He took me in and raised me as his own."

Sam seemed bewildered by my tale. "I'm guessing Jasper was still human during these events."

Oh, that's why he had that look on his face. He didn't believe a vampire would save a human child. "Why would you say that? As a matter of fact, we was a vampire. He was still a nomad at the time and was nearly ten years from meeting Alice and eleven from meeting the Cullens. You think just because he was a vampire, he couldn't show compassion to a helpless child." By this point, I was getting a little upset. "He's the best father a girl could ask for. I wanted for nothing, ever, through my entire childhood. He kept me shielded from most of the violence a nomadic vampire is forced to be involved in, while still allowing me to learn about what he was and why he was different. Hell, in the years before he took on the Cullen's lifestyle, not once did he kill in front of me or even near me! He instructed me that humans were to be left alone since they were not my natural food supply. And believe me, I had some massive human hate issues as a teen! It was hard to listen to his logic since it was a group of humans who murdered my parents. It's not my father's fault he didn't know another life was possible until he met Carlisle Cullen and his family. They took us in without even missing a step. And that was when I was a teenager. As a teenager I was not a easy person to live with. You think all vampires are bad and all shapeshifters are good. You live in such a naive little world, sheltered here on your reservation. I'm sorry to tell you this, kid, but the world isn't black and white! I've met some shifters who would rather rip you apart then look at you"

During my rant, I had gotten up from my seat and was pacing the room. I was breathing heavy and I was sure my eyes were probably completely white. They tended to do that when I was furious. For his part, Sam was still sitting calmly. On his guard, as if waiting for something to happen, but not returning my anger. Emily showed some fear, but was standing strong by her fiance, her hand on his shoulder, as if to calm him.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking directly into my eyes, using sincerity that could not be questioned. "I'm afraid you're right about being naive. The only facts I have about vampires are the one's that were passed down over the generations. Until I actually met your family, I didn't really believe the tales I was told about these vampires being different. It's one of the reasons I asked you over, to gain a new perspective on things. I didn't mean to upset you."

I took a deep breath, then sat back down. The tension in the room dropped a few steps and Emily's fear decreased.

"I'm sorry as well. I'm afraid I overreacted. I'm very protective of my family, but I had no right to react the way I did. My temper gets away from me sometimes. I hope this doesn't color me in a bad light."

"Not at all." Sam's voice was reassuring. "I would have acted the same way about my family. I'm Just impressed you didn't shift. If one of my pack were to get that upset, they would have phased into their wolf."

"My shifting has nothing to do with my mood. I've never shifted involuntarily. The only reaction my body will have is my eyes. The blue bleeds out of them the more angry I get." I explained.

Sam seems to consider this. "I've also noticed you don't shred your clothes when you shift. If we're wearing clothes then we phase, the clothes bite the dust. We tie them to our ankles before we phase, so we can put clothes back on when we turn back.

I nodded in agreement. "You'll be interested to know that I'm the exception, not the rule. At least as far as my experience goes, every other shapeshifter I've met has been like you in that department. It's actually a lucky thing my shape isn't dictated by my mood. I'm empathic and my mood tends to shift in the direction of the people around me. It would really suck to always shift forms anytime someone got angry near me, just to end up naked when I gain enough control to shift back."

"So, you can feel the emotions of others?" Sam asked, trying to clarify. Emily, who was sitting next to her fiance, looked worried.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I just feel the emotions, I can't manipulate them. And I can't read minds." Emily relaxed noticeably. I think it must have worried her to think I might be able to read her mind. Good thing she's never met Edward. "I'm sorry I frightened you earlier. It was not my intent."

Our conversation continued for 2 more hours. We discussed my past with Jasper, all the way up to my current occupation as head of security at a casino in Vegas. He was particularly curious about me as a shapeshifter, the similarities and differences to himself and his pack. On the other side, we talked about the pack. I learned how they came about and why they are back after skipping a generation. Sam even invited me to attend the next bonfire where the elders told the stories of old. I learned a great deal about them and them about the Cullens. I was careful when talking about my adoptive family, though. I didn't want to give out too much information the pack could use against them someday. Overall, it was a pleasant meeting, I thought. We both had a better understanding of each other, that was for sure.

"Well, it's getting late." I stood up from the table, stretching. "I should probably get going. May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, down the hall to the right." Emily instructed, pointing the way.

* * *

Sam POV

The meeting had gone well. Kira was intelligent and honest, but her answers to my questions about her family were guarded. She wanted me to understand her family without giving too much away. She knew what she was doing. As I was deep in thought, Seth came walking into the house, whistling softly to himself. I had asked him to join us a few hours after she arrived, figuring he'd be willing the walk her home.

"Hey guys, how's the visit?" He asked, taking a muffin of the counter and eating it almost whole.

"She's an interesting person, very passionate and loyal. She's in the bathroom now, but she'll be on her way soon. Go ahead and phase. She'll be out in a few. You can escort her back."

Seth did another of his half salutes, then exited the the house. I heard a yipping sound as he waited at the edge of the forest, phased and ready to make the return trip. If only all the wolves could be so accommodating. I turned my head as I heard Kira return.

"It was nice to meet both of you." She said, extending her hand to both me and Emily. "And thank you for your hospitality. The Muffins were some of the best I've ever had."

"It was nice to meet you too. It was also good to hear another point of view on certain subjects." I told her. I was being honest. She had opened my eyes to some of the truths I currently live by. I still knew for a fact that most vampires were evil, but now I was beginning to realized that a few might not be. A few were just trying to live out there existence in peace. It left me with some things to think about. I walked her to the door, but stopped before we got there.

"Seth is just on the edge of the woods. He'll escort you back to the border."

"So, his name is Seth. He's a very happy sort, isn't he?"

I smiled at her. "That's an understatement. He's hyper, but he's a good kid."

She turned to go, but I spoke up one more time. "I just have one more question before you leave."

"Of course." She nodded, turning to face me once again.

"How old are you?" I asked, getting a light slap on the shoulder from Emily.

"That's rude, Sam." She scolded. "You never ask a woman her age."

"I was just curious, since you called me 'kid' before."

Kira chuckled. "You caught that, did you? I'm older than you, Sam. My age is in the triple digits, but barely."

She grinned in amusement, then walked out the door towards Seth, who was waiting patiently, more/less. She turn back, nodding in my direction, then entered the woods. I could just make out her form changing to that of a cat, before she joined Seth and ran deeper into the forest and out of sight.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	12. Running

Sorry It's taken so long for me to update. Life has been busy as of late. I have a few chapters finished for this story, just haven't had time to double check and post them. I hope you like this one. Please let me know what you think. It's hard to find motivation to continue writing when I get no feedback.

As always, I don't own...

Enjoy!

* * *

Kira POV

I had mixed feelings about the meeting as I shifted and joined Seth in the woods. There were a few intense moments, but for the most part, it had gone well. At the very least, Sam now knew more about the people he was born to call enemies, and I knew more about those mysterious Native Americans who made the treaty with Carlisle so many years ago. One thing I was very pleased with was the fact that I was able to gently make my point about my family being very important to me and that he did not want to be enemies with me. I kinda liked the idea of the pack/family mentality his wolves shared and I really didn't feel good about the possibility of fighting them in the future. I could only hope that my presence would give them pause if they ever decided to attack. Fighting vampires was one thing, but fighting a fellow shapeshifter was entirely different. They had issues with Vampires only, not shapeshifters who happened to by kin to vampires.

I was jolted out of my deep thoughts by Seth as he stopped in front of me so suddenly that I almost slammed into him. He seemed to be pointing to a path along the border that lead in the direction of the water. It was away from where he should have been taking me. Without warning, he started to sprint away down the path.

I chuckled in my tiger voice and sprinted after him. He wanted to run.

We ran, the wolf staying only inches ahead of me. We zigzagged around trees and jumped over bushes and and fallen logs. It was exhilarating. It had been a long time since I had ran for just the shear pleasure of running. We ran until we came to a cliff, which dropped sharply as it met the water. We stopped, both panting, and looked out over the evening sky. The red of the soon to be setting sun made the soft clouds take on a pinkish hue. It was breathtaking.

I sat next to Seth and nudged him with my nose. He seemed to understand my appreciation and replied with a wolfy laugh. I couldn't help but laugh back. We sat for around 30 minutes, just enjoying the view and breathing in the fresh air. All too soon, Seth got up, stretched, then turned to head back to our original destination. He seemed annoyed by something. I could only guess that another of his pack was now in wolf form and was wondering why Seth had yet to return. It had to be interesting to have the minds of all those other people constantly in your head when shifted. I was thankful Edward was the only person who could read my mind. I was also thankful that I had learned to shield my thoughts from my uncle to a point. It took concentration and practice, but it could be done, if you stayed focused enough. That was one benefit of being more/less eternal...you had alot of time to learn how to focus.

We reluctantly turned back the way we came and headed to our original destination. We kept a leisurely pace and didn't frolic the way we had on the trip to the cliffs. As we approach the line, I could feel someone waiting. Upon arrival, we found Carlisle leaning casually against a tree, reading a soft cover book. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. It was very unCarlisle like, since he usually dressed more formal to pull off the older age he was suppose to be. How else do you make a man who hasn't aged since 23 look like he's over 30? He must have had the day off from work. At our arrival, he closed the book and approached us with a warm smile on his face.

We stopped at the line, both of us out of breath. I shoulder bumped Seth, then turned back to my human form. I beamed down at him, scratching his neck gently. "Thanks for the run, Seth, we should do it again sometime."

Seth barked in agreement, nodded in Carlisle's direction in acknowledgment and sprinted off back home. I sighed, and joined Carlisle on our side of the line.

"Having fun?" He asked, giving me a half hug.

"Seth and I took a little detour to the cliffs. I haven't ran like that in a long time. It was fun. The only reason we came back so soon was I think someone in his pack was screaming in Seth's head. They don't fully trust me, I think."

Carlisle had an understanding look on his face. "Yeah, Seth Clearwater is only 16 years old. They were probably checking to see why he didn't just run you back here, then come right home." We walked human speed towards home. I now knew why Carlisle had been the one to come and retrieve me. The peace between the pack and our family was very important to him. "Trust is earned and neither side has had the opportunity to do so. At least not yet."

I smiled up at my grandfather. "Today was a step in the right direction, though. I think we both walked away with a much better understanding of each other. I mean, you can't blame them for their anxiety, it's a good thing for them to be on their guard around vampires. Let's face it, a large share of your kind would be a threat to their people. They just need to tone down on the good vamps and keep their eyes open for the bad ones. But I guess when all your life you've been told stories about the evil 'Cold Ones', it will make you suspicious of all vampires."

"Which is why you are the perfect spokesperson for the family with the La Push pack. Let's get home. I'm guessing by the rumbling of your stomach that dinner is in order."

I nodded sharply in agreement, jumped to my customary vampire riding position on Carlisle's back, and we were off towards home.

* * *

Seth's POV

That was Fun!

I could never get any of the pack to run like that with me. They were such party poopers. It was always, vampire this, patrol that...they never stopped to enjoy the fact that they could turn into a wild animal! They just didn't take the time to do what now came naturally to us.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if she'd go for it at first, but I think my energy was contagious. I took her to one of my favorite spots. The open air was exhilarating and the view was incredible. The guys would have ragged on my for thinking the spot was beautiful, but since it was my father who said to appreciate all the beauty nature had to offer, the guys kept their mouths shut. Kira seemed to enjoy the view as much as I did. In fact, we'd probably have stayed longer if it wasn't for Paul. Jackass that he was, he phased, found out I was frolicking with 'the enemy' and told on me to Sam and Jacob. He just had to ruin my fun. Sam phased and told me to get Kira dropped off and return home. He didn't stay phased long enough for me to argue.

The Doc was there when we finally got to the border. I almost didn't recognize him from the night before. He looked so young dressed the way he was. He looked to be almost Sam's age! In the field I would have swore he was at least 30.

That train of thought was quickly derailed when Kira shifted, then started to scratch my neck. I just couldn't get over how good it felt to be scratched there. I could now see why dogs liked it so much.

As I turned to go home, I realized something. It didn't matter what Sam thought of Kira or her family. I knew I liked her. I liked her alot.

When I arrived back home, Sam and Jacob were waiting for me. I quickly phased, put some shorts on and joined them on Sam's porch. They didn't look too mad.

"So how goes the frolicking?" Jacob snickered.

"It was great!" I answered honestly. "Much more fun than running with you guys. Besides, I like Kira. I think she's nice."

"She is." Sam agreed. "She's also fiercely loyal to her family. I'm relieved she's fighting on our side for this one. A fight with her would be difficult to walk away from unscathed, I think."

Sam paused, still deep in thought. The prospect of fighting Kira bothered him. Did this mean that attacking the Cullen's had actually crossed his mind? The idea made me shiver. Sam tossed his head slightly, then looked back at me, his previous thoughts put aside.

"Go ahead and go home, Seth. Get some sleep. Jacob, Embry and Quil will attend the training tonight. You did good today."

I smiled, nodded, then trotted off home. I prayed Leah hadn't heard about my run yet. She could be a real bitch when it came to those around her being cheerful or having fun...

* * *

Hope you liked. Will try and post another chapter later this weekend. (Also hope to get a chance to see the new Eclipse movie this weekend too. Woo Hoo! Also gotta see the Last Airbender, since the actor who places Jasper is in it. Gotta love it.)


	13. The Battle

Well, here we are...the battle scene. I really enjoyed how they did it in the movie. (I enjoyed the movie in general, I think it was well done. Very faithful to the book. If you haven't seen it yet, go and if you have, see it again. It was the best of the series so far! I really like how they gave Jasper some personality, finally. I'm very much team Jasper!) Anyway, hope you enjoy my version of it. And as always, I don't own Twilight etc...

* * *

Jasper POV

It had been two long days of planning, but the moment had finally arrived. Bella and Edward were safely tucked away in their hiding place, with Seth acting as a living walkie talkie and the pack and my family were all in position. I stood with my family on the edge of the clearing where Alice saw the first group of newborns entering. They would be on us in minutes and we were ready for them. Alice had seen their plan, which was to split up and attack us from both the front and the side. The front force was our problem, the side force was being cut off by the pack and Kira.

I wasn't overly happy with Kira fighting alongside the wolves and not us, but it was the best strategic plan. The newborns thought they would be fighting vampires only. The shapeshifters were going to be a big surprise. Strategically sound, but I didn't like it. Also, as Carlisle pointed out, it was a good plan because it would allow me to keep my focus just a tad more. I was already planning on taking out anyone who tried to fight either Alice or myself. If Kira were here, I'd try and take out her share, too. A person can only be spread so thin before they start to make mistakes, myself included. No, this was a solid plan of attack.

Didn't change the fact that I still didn't like it.

I didn't have too much time to dwell on it, though, as the first of the newborn army entered the clearing...

* * *

Kira POV

I stood in human form in the woods just to the west of the clearing where my family was located. We were spread out to intercept half the newborn army, who were planning to try and attack my family from the side. They were in for a shock when they ran into us.

Sam stood beside me, also in human form. He was curious to hear about the mood of his pack, so I would give him regular updates on how they were feeling during the wait. For the most part they were all excited, some with an edge of anger. I also found some of the younger wolves held a flicker of fear, but this was OK. Fear was a healthy thing which could help them stay alive.

Sam wanted to know the emotions of Jacob upon his return. He had spent the night out at Bella and Edward's hiding spot and according to Sam, there had been some problems.

Apparently, Jacob had slept next to Bella to keep her warm, which of course caused Edward to be jealous. In the morning there was a misunderstanding and Jacob and Edward almost started fighting, but Bella stopped them and Jacob ran off in a huff once Seth arrived. At this point, Edward and Bella started talking and Edward let 'slip' that one of his best moments with Bella was the night she agreed to marry him. Jacob was still in earshot, so he howled, thus causing Bella to run after him. When she caught up with him, he basically implied he would allow the newborns to kill him if she didn't kiss him like she meant it, since it was obvious to us empaths that she loved both Edward and Jacob. She kissed him, then he left, self satisfied, since he never had any intention of allowing his own death. He just wanted Bella to admit to herself that she loved him too. Of course, Edward heard Jacob's intentions from his thoughts. Even Sam had to admit Jacob's actions were a low blow move considering what Bella had been through and the situation being at is was, with the battle looming and all. Edward told Bella Jacob was just playing a game for her heart and he was not mad at her for the kiss. So now, we have an irritated Edward who is trying to be considerate to Bella's wishes, even though he was pissed off, a conflicted, a slightly pissed Bella, who loved Edward with all of her heart, except that tiny piece which Jacob held, and a smug Jacob, who is also in morning over the fact that Bella would probably pick Edward over him, no matter how much she loved both of them.

I could only sign deeply at the soap opera, leaning more heavily on the tree I was waiting by, because that was exactly what it was...one big, distracting soap opera. It made me realize just how happy I was being single. Who needs that kind of shit in there lives?

Besides, this was so not the time and Sam agreed with me. Emotional distraction had no place on the battlefield!

I stood there, waiting, lost in my own thoughts until I felt Jacob approach. This was not good. I turned to Sam.

"Jacobs' coming. He's feeling a mix of anger, self satisfaction and I want to say sadness, but I don't think it's a deep enough word. I think anguish is more appropriate. You need to talk to him and snap him out of it. He can't fight like this. He really is gonna get himself killed and he doesn't even realize it."

Sam sighed, then walked behind the stand of trees next to us and phased to his wolf. Moments later, I saw him approach another wolf who had to be Jacob. Sam was more fed up than angry. It must have been hard to have to experience the love triangle direct from the source. Somehow, however, he managed to get the younger wolf's game face on. I felt Jacob's mood shift to something more appropriate for battle. Sam must have ordered him to focus. I wasn't sure I agreed with Sam having the power to order his pack to do anything and they would have to obey, but it wasn't my concern. I just wanted to get through this fight with everyone still alive and intact.

Between all the emotions, the adrenaline from the coming fight, and the constant waiting, my mind began to wander to other places. To times of great emotion and stress. The moment brought back to my mind a scene from my past when I felt the most conflicted, back when I was a teenager. I could feel the emotions I had spent years burying deep inside my mind begin to surface. I could feel my mind fog...

I quickly slapped myself back to reality, banging my head lightly on the tree behind me. This was not the time for reminiscing on past mistakes any more than it was the time for love triangles. I began scolding myself for my lapse in judgment.

Then I felt it.

They were by far some of the most powerful emotions I had even felt and they slammed into me like a freight train. The incoming newborns weren't just angry and eager to fight, they were practically euphoric with the idea of killing my family and tracking down Bella. The flood of emotion put me down to one knee before I could block out the majority of them. Sam ran to my side, looking at me with a concerned look in his wolfy eye.

"The emotions of the newborns are very powerful, but I'm fine. They just caught me off guard. They'll be here in less than a minute." I warned, returning to a standing position, then shifting into my cat form. I found it easier to block out emotions and focus as an animal. I looked around at the pack, all of which had pushed just a bit further into the cover of the trees and were crouching perfectly still. I did the same, my eyes focused on the opposite side of the woods where the newborns started to come into view. We all waited patiently until Sam howled. The was the signal and the battle was on!

We pounced on the vampires and you didn't need to be an empath to feel their surprise. At first there was little concern in their minds. They must have been thinking this was just a bunch of wolves. Not a problem. It wasn't until after the first of them went down and was torn apart that they began to panic. I rushed over to the first vampire dropped. As per plan, I shifted back to human form, pulling a lighter out of my pocket. Two of the pack stood over me like a shield, just in case one of the vampires decided to try and attack me while I was vulnerable. The fire started easily, spreading throughout the torn pieces. I quickly pocketed my lighter, then shifted back to tiger. My two protectors and I bounded out at one of the vamps who was just standing there, like she didn't know quite what to do with us. She didn't last long.

After only a few minutes, between myself and the pack, we had killed 5 of our 9 vampires. I could see two of them being ganged up on by most of the pack to my left, but I didn't see the other two right away. I pause to look around, and spotted them over on the other side of the woods. Leah was currently running circles around both of them. She pounced on one of them, meaning to ripes its head off on the fly, but she stumbled, knocking the vamp and herself down. She would have no trouble with the downed newborn, but the other newborn she had been chasing was only meters behind her, reaching out. I wasn't going to make it to her in time before it would latch onto her, but I tried anyway.

Suddenly, Jacob bounded between Leah and the newborn at her back. Instead of attacking the newborn, Jacob took Leah's place in the beast's arms. I could hear the sickening crunch of bones breaking as the newborn squeezed Jacob. I ran as fast as I could, slamming into the newborn. The impact caused the newborn to release Jacob, sending the injured wolf flying into a nearby tree. I landed on the opposite side of the vamp, taking his head with me. By this time, the rest of the pack had joined me and Leah in tearing the remaining two newborns apart.

I rushed to Jacob's side, shifting to my human form in the process. I examined him, using my limited medical knowledge I had gained from Carlisle over the years. I didn't see any bite marks. That was a good thing, considering vampire venom was like poison to the pack. I did see several compound breaks along his left side where the white bone was protruding out of his skin, through his thick fur. He was bleeding freely, but it looked as though the wounds were starting to seal up around the breaks. He lay on his side, perfectly still.

Sam knelt next to me, once again in human form.

"Is he...dead?" Sam asked.

* * *

To be Continued...

Will I kill Jacob off? It would make things easier for the love triangle, but it would go against the book...decisions, decisions...

Hope you like.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. The Aftermath

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I love reviews. They help the creative process so much. I'm sorry I left the story with Jacob hanging by a thread. If I had known all it would take to get people to review was to threaten Jacob's life, I'd have done it chapters ago...

Just kidding. Just kidding. I love all you Team Jacob people out there who really didn't want me to kill him.

OK, enough of the stalling, back to the story. As always, I don't own Twilight, etc.

* * *

**Kira POV**

"He's alive and he hasn't been bitten as far as I can tell through his fur, but he has several broken bones." I looked up at Sam. "Will his bones realign themselves, or will then need to be set?" I honestly didn't know if his immune system would take care of the compound breaks like mine would, simply popping back into place on their own, or if he would need assistance.

"He will need medical assistance." Sam said with slight fear in his voice. I could feel his concern for his pack mate. This must have been the first time one of his own had been seriously injured. I heard non wolf footsteps approach and looked up into the worried eyes for Carlisle. I could tell by his feelings that the physical condition of the injured wolf wasn't the only thing worrying my grandfather. He knelt next to Jacob. Sam tensed, but didn't object.

"He needs to phase back to human." Carlisle stated, looking up at me. "But you and the pack need to leave. Now!"

I gave him a quizzical look, waiting for him to explain. Normally you don't want to move someone this badly injured without a stretcher or something.

"The Volturi will be here in less than 5 minutes."

I took a deep breath and held it. "Crap!" I finally whispered, spooked. I'm sure my face paled slightly. Sam looked down at me, curious.

Carlisle responded to Sam's look. "They are vampires. Extremely powerful vampires. Kira can explain, but it would be best if she and your pack were nowhere near here when they arrive. They will not honor our treaty. They do not know about you, and it must stay that way for your own safety. With your permission, I'll treat Jacob back on the reservation after we have dealt with them. It shouldn't take long." The look in Carlisle's eye was nothing but sincere. Sam nodded.

"You have my permission to enter our territory to treat Jacob." Sam's voice held a tone of disbelieve. I bet he never dreamed he'd be granting access to his home to one the the 'enemy'.

Carlisle looked at me, handing me a bag I hadn't noticed he had been carrying.

"I packed a bag with some medical supplies just in case something like this happened. Go with Jacob back to the reservation. Get him to phase back to human and do what you can. I'll be there as quickly as possible."

"OK." I replied weakly, taking the bag. Almost immediately, Carlisle was gone. I looked over at Sam, who had already told several of the pack to phase to human so they could carry the still unconscious Jacob. We quickly ran off towards La Push. I took a deep breath and I could smell the approaching Volturi. I'd never seen them before, of course, but I knew about them. I could smell their power and feel their less than noble emotions. I began to worry about my family. The Volturi wouldn't attack them here and now, would they?

My concern must have shown on my face because Sam placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure your family will be OK."

I attempted to smile at him, but failed. "You don't understand. The Volturi are like the Royal family of vampires. They are judge, jury and executioner. They enforce the rules of their kind. If they believe my family has broken some rule, they could kill them without even telling them what they did wrong. No regret, no remorse, no second chances." I could feel many of the pack tense as I spoke. Some even felt anger towards the Volturi. I hadn't expected that.

Sam looked confused as well as a bit mortified. "But your family is big. They couldn't take them?"

"Not only are the Volturi a large coven, but they're powerful too. You know how some of my family members are gifted? Well, most of the Volturi are as well. They recruit gifted vampires just for that reason, to be all powerful enforcers of the law. All vampires with any lick of sense fear them. Fortunately, Carlisle is here. With any luck he should be able to smooth things over."

"How?" Sam asked. We was honestly concerned. I hadn't expected that, either.

"Carlisle lived with the Volturi for a few decades."

"Let me guess," Sam offered "He left because there was a conflict with the diet."

I managed a smile this time. "Yes, that was one reason. He tried to convince them they could exist without taking human life, they tried to convince him that it was against nature to eat anything but humans. Neither side was successful in the end. But that is not the only reason for Carlisle's departure. The Volturi respect the Arts and Sciences, but very little else. They have no respect for human life. Carlisle has more respect for life than most humans do. He eventually got tired of all the ethical and moral conflict and moved to the US." I paused for a moment, remembering a vital detail. "Oh, and one of the elder Volturi really dislikes shapeshifters. Werewolves in particular. That's the reason why my grandfather was in such a hurry to get us outta there."

I could feel genuine gratitude from Sam. I guess you can't totally loathe a person who might have just saved your entire packs life. Sam looked like he wanted to ask more, but was interrupted by one of his pack.

"Hey Sam, it looks like Chief Swan is still at Jacob's place. What do we do?"

Sam turned to me. "We need to get Jacob to phase back to human. Bella's dad doesn't know about the whole wolf thing."

I looked through the trees and saw a police cruiser. Bella's dad was a cop? Interesting. I turned to the boys carrying Jacob. "Put him down. I'll try and revive him."

The Guys did as I asked, placing Jacob gently on the forest floor. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but his bones were still poking out of his skin in two places and many of his limbs were bent at odd angles. I knelt by him, opening the bag Carlisle had given me. I pulled out a small amber glass vial. I unscrewed the top and ran the vial under Jacob's nose. It only took a moment, but the silence of the forest was soon filled with the pained whimpering of the injured wolf.

"Jacob." I said, turning his furry face in my direction. "You need to phase back to human. We can't take you in the house like this with Bella's dad in there and you need to be human for me to help you. Please Jacob, try."

For a moment, I didn't know if he was strong enough to do it, but suddenly the whimpers were replaced with the longest stream of profanity I'd ever heard. It would have made a sailor proud.

"Thatta boy." I said, putting the vial back into the bag and zipping it up. The guys carefully picked him back up and they processed to carry him towards the house, Sam and I following close behind. We entered the house to find two men sitting in from of the TV. You could tell which was Jacob's dad and which was Bella's just by skin color alone. Bella's dad was just as pale as she was. We rushed by them before they could ask any questions and before Bella's dad could get a good look at Jacob's state. Sam stayed behind to explain. I could hear him talking about a motorcycle accident. Excellent call. A motorcycle accident could definitely cause this kind of damage.

The guys placed Jacob on the bed in what looked like his room and I opened the bag once again, searching for what I needed. There was little I could do about the broken bones, considering I had no clue how to set one properly. I could help with the pain, though. I found the bottle of morphine and a syringe. I looked back at Jacob to find the 5 guys who had carried him in had been replaced with Sam and Jacob's father.

"This is Billy, Jake's dad." Sam introduced.

"What's that?" Billy asked, seeing the filled syringe in my hand. I could tell he wasn't entirely convinced that I know what I was doing. In truth, I agreed with him just a little.

"Morphine."

"How do you know how much to give him? His metabolism is much faster than normal and his body temperature is much hotter." Billy asked, concerned.

"Carlisle had to use it on me a few times while I was growing up. I'm using about double the amount that works on me, since Jake has almost twice my muscle mass." I explained. "If I have your permission, that is." I looked to Billy. He was still concerned, but calm. He nodded his head in agreement and I turned and talked to Jacob. "I'm gonna give you something for the pain. I'm guessing on the dosage, so if you need more, let me know." I gave him the injection and stood back slightly. Jacob lay still, his breath coming in slower, more stable breaths. I could feel his pain ease.

"Thanks." he slurred, dreamily.

"Not a problem, kid. Hold still while I take a look at you." Jake remained still while I ran my hands gently over his body. I was trying to judge just what was gonna need to be set.

"OK, we already know about the compound fractures in the leg and arm. You got at least 2 more breaks in the left leg." I continued up his side, trying to not hurt him further. "You got 3 or 4 broken ribs. You're upper arm is shattered." I ran my hand just under his neck. "And multiple breaks in the collar bone. Damn, kid, you're luck to be alive. I'm guessing you probably had internal injuries along with the bones, but I'm sure your super charged immune system has already healed those."

"How's he doing?"

I turned to see Carlisle walking in, carrying an additional bag of supplies. His mind was relatively at peace. Things must have gone well with our unexpected visitors.

"He's banged up all to hell, that's for sure. Lots of broken bones that need to be set." I stepped to the side so Carlisle could work. "I gave him twice as much morphine as you gave me the last time I needed it. It seems to have done the trick for his pain, at least for now."

Carlisle smiled at me, giving me a solid one armed hug. "You did good, sweetie." He kissed me on the forehead. "Jasper and Edward are waiting in the living room. Ask Edward to join me, if you could. Jasper can take you home."

I looked up, shock in my eyes. "Dad came with you?"

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "He's very worried about you. I told him you were fine back in the woods, but he won't truly believe it until he sees you for himself. He wouldn't wait at home."

I looked down at my hands, which were red with Jacob's blood. "I should probably wash up before I go out there. Dad sees this and he'll think I'm hurt. No need to make him pop a vein." I turned to Billy, leaving Carlisle to help the injured. "Can I use your bathroom?"

* * *

**Billy POV**

"It's further down the hall to the left." I pointed down the hallway, watching as Kira left to wash up.

I was amazed by this girl. Not that she was a girl, since apparently she was older than me, but still. She had been raised by a Vampire and yet she seemed so normal. She not only had saved Jacob during the fight, but also came into enemy territory to help him. Come to think of it, she wasn't the only Cullen who had done this. I watched as Carlisle worked with Jacob, quickly setting bones with the extraordinary experience only centuries of practice could accomplish. He seemed as much at ease as Kira had, even though he was showing his back to Sam. That showed incredible trust in us.

Perhaps I had misjudged the Cullens.

I cringed slightly as Jacob screamed out in pain louder than I had ever heard him as his broken bones were set.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but I must re-break the bones that have healed incorrectly." Carlisle apologized. "I'll be as quick as I can."

I turned slightly from the sight of the Doc working on my son. It was difficult to watch. I saw Kira leave the bathroom and head towards the living room. I followed behind. She smiled when she saw the two very nervous looking vampires standing in the room. Quil and Embry were also in the room, sitting on the couch. They didn't look very comfortable either. Kira's arrival seemed to break the tension.

"Edward, Carlisle needs your help with Jacob." She said.

Edward nodded, taking Kira's hand as he passed, giving it a gentle squeeze, before heading back to help the Doc. She then turned to the other vampire. He rushed to her, placing his hands gently on both sides of her face. He seemed to be examining her. His eyes showed a mixture of worry and relief. At this moment we was a concerned father, not a bloodthirsty vampire.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. I didn't even get a scratch. It's all good." Kira replied, looking into his eyes. It seemed as if a non verbal exchange was going on. Sam had said they were both empaths, so I guess one probably was. After a few heartbeats, Jasper pulled Kira into a hug. It was exactly the kind of hug and father would give his child after a time of great worry. Kira responded by wrapping her arms around him, placing her face in his chest.

"I was so worried." Jasper said, his voice thick with relief. "Carlisle said you were OK, but I needed to see it for myself."

Kira made a giggle like sound. "You didn't believe Carlisle? Now _I_ don't believe that."

Jasper released his tight hug on her just enough to look down into her eyes. "It's a parent thing. You'll understand when you have kids."

Kira kinda snorted at the comment.

I sat intrigued. Her response to his worry was very teenager like and I knew Jasper's feelings about wanting to see his child alive and well with his own eyes all too well. It was such a normal, father-daughter exchange. Another surprise.

"I drove your car behind Carlisle and Edward. I'm gonna take you home. Esme is almost as worried about you as I was, but she has much more control and patience than I have."

Kira nodded and started to leave, but I spoke up.

"Kira?"

She turned to me. I saw the boys tense as I approached her, but they remained seated. I reach out and took her hand.

"Thank-you for saving my family tonight."

Kira smiled at me, gently squeezing my hand. "I should be the one thanking you."

I looked at her questioningly.

"You were the one who allowed your family to run into danger, just to come to the aid of my family." Kira's eyes became glassy with unshed tears. I could feel my eyes begin to well up as well.

"We all have much to be thankful for tonight, it would seem." I held her hand for a moment longer, then released her from the moment before either of us could get too emotional.

"Indeed we do." Kira agreed, smiled at me one more time, nodded her head in recognition to the two boys seated on the couch. She then left the house with her father. I looked at the door for a moment as it closed, then returned to my son's room to check on his progress.

The Cullens and the Pack were not enemies...at least for tonight.

* * *

To be continued..

There you go my friends, Jacob lives! Woo Hoo!

The next chapter is going to be more Jasper and Kira, Father/Daughter goodness. I love being able to give Jasper the personality I think he deserves. I'd like to think he would be a excellent father if the situation came up. Anyway, let me know what you think. I have only one more chapter already written, then I'll need to think how I want to continue. I basically know how I want it to end, but I'm far from finishing it yet. I'm still not sure how I'm going to get there, but I'll make sure not to have too many long breaks between chapters, As long as I get enough reviews to motivate me, updating shouldn't be a problem. If you have any interesting ideas you'd like to see in this story, let me know, I'll integrate them into the story if they work with how I want things to go.


	15. Reminders of the Past

Here's some father/daughter bonding for ya. Hope you like. Thanks to everyone who is reading and extra thanks to everyone who is reviewing. It's much appreciated. As usual, I don't own.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I escorted Kira out of the Black's house. Most of the pack were waiting outside, eager to hear news on their fallen companion. Their emotions were mostly gratitude when they saw Kira. They still didn't like me much, but at least their feelings were more civil. They weren't blaming the family for Jacob's injuries, either.

I watched Kira closely as we walked to her car. On the outside she was cool and composed, emotionally however, it was another story. She had almost lost it back with Billy, but he had ended the moment before she could breakdown completely. She was a strong person, but she could only hold the facade for so long. She was already starting to tremble slightly as the adrenaline produced over the last few hours began to dissipate. She needed to be away from strangers before her mask broke entirely. They didn't need to see what would happen if her past demons decided to come to haunt her.

I knew before I asked Kira to participate that the fight could be difficult for her. Ghosts of the past are hard to ignore once something stirs them up. I had hoped this situation wouldn't bring up Kira's ghosts. I had a feeling, however, we weren't going to be that lucky.

We had only been driving a few minutes, just long enough to make it a few yards past the reservation border when she broke down. Her slight tremble turned to full blown shaking. She sobbed quietly, pulling her knees to her chest. Her emotions surprised me, though. She was afraid. It was a mind numbing fear I had only felt in her one other time. It wasn't a fear of being hurt physically, but of being hurt emotionally. Unfortunately, the fear was caused by me that last time.

I pulled into an unused driveway, parking close enough to the abandoned house to mostly conceal the car. I turned the car off, then crossed over the center console, sitting on it awkwardly. I touched Kira's shoulder gently, trying to get her attention.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not disappointed in you. You can feel my emotions as well and I can feel yours. You came here to fight the newborns and you did what you came to do. This is nothing like what you did as a teenager. I'm very proud of you right now. You not only helped save our family, but you saved Jacob's life. Do not be afraid of my reaction, or anyone else's, for what had to be done"

Kira looked up at me with almost a smile. Not quite, but almost. Her emotions brightened just a little.

"We all have skeletons in our closets." I continued, settling on my awkward seat. "I have so many, I'm surprised I can even function some days. You have one too. I forgave you for it a long time ago and I thought you had forgiven yourself for it as well. You are not a bad person and I will never be disappointed in you or mad at you for doing what must be done to protect the ones you love. This was nothing like your past."

I pushed as many feelings of love and support I could to Kira. She rarely liked it when I manipulated her emotions, but at the moment, I didn't think she'd mind much. After several minutes, she took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out slowly. Her emotions calmed and lightened. I removed my influence and her improved mood held on its own. She wiped her eyes, then turned to face me. She gave me a fierce hug. I returned it and I held her as I did so many decades ago, when she had her "bogeyman phase" back when she was 7 years old. She may have been older and wiser now, with more emotional scraps and scars, but she was still the little 5 year old girl I had rescued from that field. One of the few people I would give up my existence for.

"Do you remember when I told you I agreed with Carlisle about vampires having souls and not being automatically damned just because of what we are?" I asked, still holding Kira close to my side.

"Yes." Kira replied softly.

"Did I ever tell you why?"

"Not that I recall." Kira's voice was tired, but attentive.

"It's because of you." I looked down into her eyes. "If there is a god or some higher power somewhere who decides whether we go to heaven or hell, they wouldn't have blessed me with you, if I was doomed to burn in hell for all eternity. I must be doing something right and good if I still have you in my life."

Kira was crying, cuddling closer to my side. I could feel she was crying happy tears this time. "You know, dad, you're suppose to be helping me stop crying." She joked.

I chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, dad." She whispered.

"I love you too, kid." We continued to sit quietly, absorbing the events of the day for a few more minutes, then she pulled away and straightened up in her seat. I returned to mine, starting the car back up.

"Do you want to go home, or would you like me to drive around of a spell?"

"Drive for a bit. I don't want to walk into the house looking like my cat was just ran over by a car. It would only make Esme worry more about me."

Kira pulled down the vanity mirror from the visor, trying her best to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You got it, darlin'. We'll take a few laps around the back roads before we head home."

* * *

**Esme POV**

I could hardly stand it.

I stood in our kitchen staring at the cell phone sitting on the counter. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Kira were all still down on the reservation and I was beginning to get antsy about it. I knew they were all probably still safe, but there was just the slightest of doubts weighing on my mind. All of them being surrounded by the wolves meant that Alice was blind to them, so we wouldn't know for sure they were OK. It just made me nervous to think that almost half my family was on the reservation. A day ago, we would have been attacked if we had been there, now my husband, sons and granddaughter were all down there playing nice.

Not that I didn't care about Jacob. His poor father! I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if the situation were reversed and he were here treating one of my family.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the kitchen table, trying not to watch me pace, but failing miserably. Alice was upstairs with Bella, trying her best to distract her. Bella was terribly worried about Jacob, even with Carlisle's assurances that Jacob's supped up immune system could heal just about anything.

"Don't worry, Esme." Rosalie finally spoke up. "They'll be fine."

"She's right." Emmett agreed, leaving Rose at the table and walking towards me. He wrapped me into a supportive hug. I had to admit, it did make me feel a little better. "Sam invited Carlisle down there. It would be breaking the treaty if they attacked any of them. They hold onto that thing almost as tightly as the Volturi hold onto their rules. Besides, I think we've all had enough fighting for one day."

I relaxed slightly, but tensed back up when I heard my phone vibrate. I grabbed it quickly, leaving Emmett to jump up and sit on the counter where the phone previously sat. The caller ID read Carlisle's name.

"Yes, Dear?" I asked, as calmly as I could manage with my nerves being as they were. I didn't want to let on to Carlisle how worried I really was about him.

"Let Bella know Jacob is going to be fine. I reset all his bones and in a day or two, he should be good as new. He is asking for her, but he shouldn't have visitors until tomorrow. Edward and I are on our way back."

"What about Jasper and Kira?" I asked, concerned.

"That's interesting." Carlisle commented. "They left almost an hour ago."

"Oh dear, what do you think happen..." I was almost in full panic when Alice came down with Bella close behind.

"They're fine. Jasper is currently driving circles around Forks. Kira looked upset in my vision. He's probably giving her a chance to calm down before she has to face us. They'll be back before Carlisle and Edward get back."

"Thank Goodness!" I sighed.

"See, dear." Carlisle said from the phone. "We're all fine and will all be home soon. See in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." I answered, hanging up the phone. I conveyed Carlisle's message to Bella, then sat down at the table with Rose.

My family would soon be home, safe and sound.

To be continued.

* * *

It might be a week or two before I update again. I'm gonna be away from the computer for about a week and I don't have any more chapters on paper yet. I'll just need a few extra reviews to get me motivated when I get back. Please let me know what you think so far. Ideas for improvement are always welcome.


	16. All's Well

Hello all! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but you know how it is. Life happens. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Whenever I get a review, it helps me continue on. I also like ideas about where to go next. I can't promise I'll use them, but I like to hear them anyway. This chapter was fun to write. It's a little lighter than the last couple. Hope you likes. As always, I don't own...

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was confused. I sat in the Cullen's living room, looking at the TV, but not really watching the movie that was playing on it.

I'm not sure how or when it happened, but sometime in the last 2 months I had slipped into the 7th circle of my own personal hell.

That wasn't right, I did know how it happened.

It all happened the moment I turned down Edward's offer to go to Vegas with Kira and get married in favor of allowing Alice to plan the event. Unfortunately, that was what it was going to be now, not a wedding, not a marriage, but an event. Alice was going all out and she wasn't alone. Esme and my mother were both happily in on it and that was the part that confused me the most. I understood why Esme was overjoyed about planning the blessed event, but I couldn't get why Renee was all excited. She had been excited since the first moment I told her about being engaged to Edward. I had planned on having a big fight with her about the whole thing. After all, she was the one who drilled me, starting at an early age, that marriage should wait until you're older and she didn't want me to make the same mistakes she did. She had married my father right out of high school and we all knew how that turned out.

Now here I was, sitting in my future in laws house, listening while my mother and future mother in law discussed flower arrangements.

Yep, this was hell...complete with torture. I looked up at the clock on the wall next to the TV. It was time. I sighed loudly, causing Esme to look up from her wedding note pad, giving me an apologetic smile. I walked up closer to the phone, hearing my mom's excited voice continue to spew from the speaker.

"Sorry to interrupt, mom." I spoke into the phone. "I gotta get home. Alice is waiting for me to do my...final...dress...fitting." I could barely say the words. Normally, I wanted nothing to do with clothes that required a final fitting. Or any kind of fitting, for that matter. Esme saw my discomfort and hugged me gently.

"I wish I could be there with you, honey." My mom replied, almost sounding like she had started to cry. Again.

"It's OK mom. The...wedding...is only a couple of weeks away. You'll be seeing me in my...wedding dress...in no time." Why was it so hard to say words like wedding and marriage and dress these days! I think I might be developing a stutter.

"OK, dear. You have fun with Alice!"

"Yeah, right. Fun, that's exactly what I'd call it." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, Bella?" My mom asked. Her hearing was better than I remembered.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you soon." I half shouted, waving to Esme as I left the house to go face the impending doom Alice had waiting for me...

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Charlie, stop fidgeting!" I grumbled, holding Bella's father by his shoulders for a moment to stop his movements. I was trying to finish the alterations to his tux before Bella got home for her fitting. "You are worse than Bella. I really don't want to stick you with one of these pins!" I did my best to sound playfully frustrated, but to be honest, I thought the similarities between father and daughter were adorable.

Charlie gave me an sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Alice, I'm just..."

"Nervous?" I finished for him. I turned him so he was facing me. "Of course you are, silly. Your only daughter is getting married in two weeks. It's perfectly understandable. Everything is going to be fine. You are going to look incredibly dashing!" I could hear Bella's truck rumbling up the road, but didn't acknowledge it until I was sure Charlie could hear it too.

"Here comes Bella." I squealed. "Wait right here. I want her opinion on your tux. This is just so exciting!"

Charlie sighed, grumbling under his breath about silly monkey suits.

This made me smile. I could see where Bella got many of her mannerisms, since Charlie had used several of them over the last week. He didn't like public attention or crowds or dressing up any more than Bella did. It was so cute.

I could hear Bella opening the front door.

"Close your eyes, Bella. Don't look yet!" I shouted at her, meeting her at the door before she could get the whole way in. I knew her reaction to Charlie in his tux already, having seen it in a vision, but it was still nothing like seeing it in person. I grabbed Bella by the arm and guided her to where Charlie was blushing a very deep red color.

"Alice, you do know I'm very uncoordinated even when I have my eyes open!" Bella asked, concerned.

"Oh come on, Bella!" I said with fake hurt in my voice. "You know I won't let you fall. Besides, you can open your eyes now."

Bella opened her eyes and stood in shock for a moment, taking in the sight that was her father in a tux. I giggled, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Doesn't we look dashing?" I asked her, both of us appraising the very uncomfortable man before us.

She paused for a minute, but recovered relatively quickly.

"You look amazing dad! As Alice said, very dashing."

Charlie rolled his eyes slightly at his daughter's comments.

"I'm telling the truth, dad. You clean up very well." Bella smiled a genuine smile, giggling just a little. I bet she rarely saw her father looking this good.

"Don't laugh, Bells. You're next. I'm dressing up only because you are too."

I could see Bella's shoulders slump just a fraction on the mention of her wearing a wedding dress. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed deeply. I just didn't understand this family and their reluctance to be fashionable.

"The only difference between you dressing up and me dressing up is I have to wear a 50 lb ball of lace!" Bella sounded like I was torturing her by making her wear the dress I had designed for her. I thought it was quite lovely myself. It was a designer dress! A one of a kind!

I threw up my arms in frustration. "OK, that's enough out of both of you." I pointed at Charlie. "You, take off the tux and hang it back up so it won't wrinkle. And you..." I faced Bella. "Upstairs. Put on the undergarments I bought for you and wait for me. I'll be up in a few minutes." I stopped her from speaking by holding a hand up. "No ands, ifs, or buts. You and Charlie are going to look fabulous for this wedding if I kills me...or you...or others to be mentioned later...now march!" I stomped my foot playfully, pointing towards the stairs dramatically.

Charlie chuckled as Bella took her turn rolling her eyes. She slowly headed upstairs, as if I were sending her to her own execution.

"I really don't get this family..." I mumbled under my breath, just loud enough for Charlie to hear as I started to collect my sewing kit. He continued to chuckle and smiled apologetically at me as he returned to his room to remove the tux.

* * *

**Almost 2 weeks later...**

**Kira POV**

"I hate technology." I mumbled to myself as I made yet another adjustment to the webcam I was trying to install onto my computer. I had made a conscious effort to keep up with the newest technology over the last couple of decades so I could blend in more with the times. It didn't mean that I liked technology, I was just realistic. Technology was 'in' right now. Yay!

I especially didn't like webcams or webcam chatting. Don't get me wrong, they are a great concept, but unfortunately they were usually used as just another way for horny perverts to show their business to total strangers. I was paranoid someone would activate the camera remotely and try and spy on me. Creepy!

I smiled when I heard a knock at my door. I didn't even need to answer it to know who it was. I pulled myself out from behind my desk.

"Come on in, Sharee." I yelled. I could hear a card key being swiped and a tall, beautiful woman walked in. She was almost 6 feet tall, with an enviable skin tone she got from having an African-American father and a Native American mother. Her long brown hair was curled and done up intricately and she wore a simple but elegant sundress. She loved to look her best and spent hours in the morning getting ready for a normal day. She was also the nicest person you could ever meet. She reminded me a lot of Alice.

Sharee was one of my best friends and coincidentally the reason I was installing this infernal piece of technology onto my laptop.

"You know you don't have to knock." I stated, finally taking a seat at my desk to test my webcam.

"I know, but I didn't want to disturb you. You could have had a male friend in here with you."

I gave her an 'oh please' kinda look, then returned my gaze back to my computer. "You've known me for how long now?"

"Over five years, I think." Sharee responded playfully, thinking about it for only a few seconds.

"And in all that time, how many male friends have I had in this room for the purpose of sex?"

"None that I know of, but stranger things have happened." She leaned back, half sitting on my desk. "For example, is that a webcam? I thought you said those were only for perverts and creeps who still live in their parent's basement at 40."

"It is and I do feel that way, but this is also the only way I can talk face to face with my uncle Edward and my future aunt before they get married tomorrow."

"I'm sorr..." Sharee began.

I held up my hand. "No, no no. Don't you dare apologize, again, for your wedding conflicting with my uncle's. You've been engaged to Tank for over 2 years and you've been planning this wedding for over 3. My Uncle's wedding was only decided on 2 months ago. You win out." I stood, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Besides, there is nowhere I'd rather be tomorrow, then standing with 2 of my best friends as they finally make it official."

Sharee started to tear up, pulling me into a hug. "You are a good friend, Kira."

I chuckled, returning the hug. "I am a damn good friend. No only am I installing a pervert's spy camera onto my computer so I can be at your wedding, but I'm also wearing, with very little complaint I might add, that pink beach towel you call a bridesmaid dress."

"It's a beautiful dress!" Sharee faked offense, throwing her hand to her heart like I just stabbed her. Truth be told, it was a nice dress. It was a mild pink color, not pastel, but not neon either. It was strapless and fell to just above the knees. The women in my family would love it.

"Yes, it is. But it's a dress. You know I hate dresses. I'm only wearing it because it will make you happy and I want your wedding to be as perfect as possible." I returned to my seat and turned on the webcam. It showed that my family already had theirs on, displaying the empty living room of their house. At least it works. "You should take a picture tomorrow, since it will be one of the very few times you'll catch me in a dress."

Sharee smirked, returning to her place half seated on my desk beside me. "Oh don't worry. I told the photographer to take two or three extra pictures of the maid of honor. I told him your family wanted a nice picture of you for their mantle."

"Gee thanks." I groaned.

"Don't mention it. We can send a few of them to your family. I"m sure they'd love to see you all dolled up." Sharee glanced down at her watched, almost squealing. "I'm late! I gotta get to the hall. You'll be at the church by 4 for the rehearsal, right?"

"Don't worry, I plan to be there early so I can crack the whip for everyone who is late. That's a maid of honor's job, ya know." I joked.

Sharee turned at the door on her way out.

"Have fun talking to your family."

"Thanks. See ya later."

Sharee left and I looked at the closed door for a few moments, thinking just how much I truly loved my friends.

"Is she your friend getting married? She's very attractive."

I jumped in by seated and turned to face my computer, startled. I just thought of another reason to hate webcams...people could sneak up on me. In the screen with her usual jovial smile was Alice.

"Hello Alice."

"Your friend said something about pictures. I've already seen you in your dress and it's gorgeous on you. I can't wait for Esme and Rose to see the pictures. They are going to die!"

"It's nice to see you too, Alice." I replied. I could hear someone approaching from her side. Moments later, Jasper appeared beside his wife.

"Stop harassing our child." He joked taking a seat next to Alice. "How ya doin' Darlin'? I see you got the webcam to work."

"I'm good dad and I barely got the webcam to work. I only just got it figured out. So, are all the preparations for Edward and Bella's wedding finished?"

"Not even close." Jasper said, glancing at Alice. "Alice decided to take a break and pester you before Edward and Bella could have you." He looked over his shoulder. "Speaking of which...here they are. Come on Alice, we have a backyard to remodel." Dad got up, trying dragging Alice along with him. "Talk to ya later, sweetie."

"See ya dad."

Alice held onto the table for just a second longer. "I'll call you in two days. We can dish about the weddings. I love weddings."

"I know Alice, it was nice to see you."

"Bye" Alice squeaked out as Jasper pulled her away. You gotta love parents.

I pulled my legs under me, getting more comfortable as Edward and Bella sat down.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, waving. "Welcome to my pervert cam, live from Vegas."

"Your what?" Bella asked.

"I mean webcam...sorry. It's along story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime. Anyway, how's the wedding plans coming along? You both excited? I'm bummed I can't be there."

Edward smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him. I couldn't read his emotions over the Internet, but I could tell he was happier than he'd ever been. Bella, on the other hand, looked a bit green.

"I've waited a long time for Bella to come into my life."

I smiled at the couple. "You OK, Bella. You look a bit distant."

"I'm fine. It's just the last two months have flown by and..."

I interrupted her thought...I knew what she was going to say. "And Alice's idea of a wedding is a bit more 'spotlight on me' than you normally are comfortable with."

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" Bella laughed. My comment seemed to put her more at ease.

"No, thank goodness. I just know Alice. She can be prone to overdo things on occasion."

"That's an understatement." Edward commented quietly, but not quietly enough.

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the house.

"Don't worry, Bella, Alice will take care of everything. You just have to get through 1 day and then spend all eternity with Edward. And all the rest of us knuckleheads, of course. I'd get use to the crazy if I were you. It only gets worse with age. I'd watch Emmett in particular."

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard Emmett yell this time from what sounded like outside.

All three of us laughed.

"In all seriousness, I'm sorry I can't be there for you."

"It's OK, Kira." Bella soothed. "It's my fault for wanting the wedding so last minute."

We talked for a while longer about this and that. I got a chance to talk with the whole family, even Carlisle. Apparently, our chat was being eavesdropped on by everyone and all of them had something they wanted to contribute to it. I intentionally didn't comment about when Bella's change was scheduled to happen. I knew it was a tense subject to all involved. I looked at the clock on my computer and noticed it was 3pm.

"Shit. I gotta get going guys. I got a rehearsal to go to and people to whip when they show up late. Have a beautiful wedding and don't worry about a thing. It'll all be good. Love you guys."

I could hear everyone say goodbye from where they were, then I shut down the camera. I quickly changed into a more appropriate outfit, grabbed by purse, and headed for the door.

I hesitated before opening it, returned to my computer. I removed the webcam all together, placing the infernal contraption on the desk where it couldn't harm anyone.

Creepy, just plain Creepy...

* * *

To be continued...

Please review!

The next chapter will probably be a shorter one. I plan to skip over the wedding and honeymoon and move right no to when Bella and Edward return to Forks with Bella all knocked up. I didn't want to waste precious creative time on things that will happen exactly like in the books. I know there hasn't been to much Seth in this Seth story, but I promise, he will be here. It's just taken a long time to get the beginning details hashed out. After all, he didn't have a big part until the last book anyway. Hope you are enjoying none the less.


	17. Something is Wrong

Hello all, just a quick chapter in Kira's POV. After this, I'll return to the wolf mind for a bit, then I'm gonna throw Seth into the mix a little more than he was in the book. Hope it's worth the wait. Anyway, here it is. I don't own...etc.

* * *

**Kira POV**

I sat quietly at the back of the security office, lost in thought. One of my minions, John, was sitting in front of the many security cameras trying his best to do his job. I didn't have to be an empath to know he was uncomfortable with my presence. He sat rigid in his chair and he was sweating slightly more than a person should when seated in a room whose AC was set somewhere around 68 degrees. I could also hear his heart beating at a rate too fast for a person at rest.

Normally he wouldn't be so nervous, but I was in a bad mood. I got along with almost everyone who worked for me, who I lovingly called minions. All of them, however, got nervous when I wasn't happy. I never fully understood why. Maybe I was putting off some kind of shifter vibe which cause them to fear me...who knows. All I knew for sure was I was pissed and I didn't care that it made the people around me uncomfortable. I'd apologize to John later.

I currently had my attention focused on the coin I was flipping over my fingers.

My concentration was broken when Tank came into the room. Lawrence "Tank" Warren, like his wife Sharee, was one of my best friends in Vegas. He was well over six feet tall, weighed in somewhere around 300lbs, muscled like Emmett or the wolves from La Push and carried a vibe of intimidation you had no choice but to respect. He also had the darkest skin I had ever seen in my many decades of life. He was intimidating to most, but he was also a softy at heart for his friends, family and small furry animals. He reminded me of Emmett as much as Sharee reminded me of Alice. Maybe that's why we got along so well.

He was also the person right below me on the security hierarchy. He had worked at the casino for a few years before they brought me in and he wasn't very happy with the higher ups when they appointed me as head of security. I really couldn't blame him. All he could see in me was this little toothpick of a girl who he was suppose to take direction from. I wasn't intimidated by him, which didn't help. Fortunately, many conversations and a well placed hip toss from me and we became good friends. The fact that Sharee loved me from the moment we met also helped his attitude. Now he was one of the few people I trusted with my life. Needless to say, he could tell right away that something was bothering me.

"Hey John, why don't you take 10-15." Tank said to John, placing a hand on him shoulder. John looked over at me then up at Tank, a look of relief on his face.

"Sure, sounds good." He replied, taking a deep breath as he got up from his chair and left the room. I could feel his relief as he left.

"Trying to give the minions stress related medical problems today, are we?" Tank asked me, taking a seat next to me. "You OK?"

I continued to focus on the coin in my hand as I answered him. "No. Something is wrong."

"I haven't seen or heard of any problems around here..."

"Not here." I clarified. "At home with my family. Something is wrong. I know something _is_ wrong, but I have no idea what it is or why they aren't talking to me about it."

Tank sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "How do you know something is off if they aren't talking to you? Maybe they just have nothing new to talk about."

I contemplated this for a moment. "Maybe, but I don't think so." I got up from my chair, pacing the room. "I talk with my step mom, Alice, once a week like clockwork. She has had something to talk about every week for over 5 years. I talked to her right after your wedding, but then she missed the week afterward. She's never missed a week before."

Tank was about to speak, but I put up a hand.

"I know, maybe she forgot or was busy. I thought that too, but she also missed last week. We've never gone two week in a row without talking on the phone. I gave her a call yesterday and she just wasn't herself. It was like she was in a rush to get of the phone. It's not like her. Something is going on with them. I know it. I can feel it in my gut." I continued pacing until Tank stopped me by standing in front of me.

"Then take some time off and go figure it out. Tony's been nagging you take some of your vacation time anyway." Tank now has his hands on my shoulders.

"I can't just up and leave, Tank. What about..."

It was his turn to interrupt me.

"I can keep the minions in order and the patrons in line until you get back. Just go before you stress everyone out."

I grumbled to myself for a few seconds, thinking. Tank continued to eye me. He wasn't the type to let up on stuff like this.

"Fine." I gave up, throwing my hand in the air. "I really hate you sometimes, you know."

"I love you too, Kira." Tank pulled me into a hug, then scooted me towards the door.

I smiled thankfully up at him, then turned to head up to Tony's office. Tony was the owner and manager of the casino. He'd been on me for months to use some of the many weeks of vacation time I had accumulated. This would make him happy. Tank called back to me just as I was about to close the door.

"Remember to call Sharee before you go!" He yelled. "She'll kill me if I sent you to Washington without talking to her about it first!"

"You got it, big guy. Don't want you to be in trouble with the little woman." I replied playfully. I wasn't really at peace with my plan to drop in on my family unannounced, but my mind was made up. They were hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was.

To be Continued...

* * *

I know, not very long. I have the next chapter written as well, but I just don't have time to spell check it. Hopefully, I can get it posted in the next couple of days, then I can start on the Seth part I have promised you. Hope you like. Love the reviews. Thanks to everyone who is reading and extra thanks to the reviewers!


	18. Very Wrong

Here is another transition chapter before we get into the meat of the next event. The next chapter I post will be in Seth's POV, I hope. Things could change, but you never know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like writing in the POV of members of the pack. As always, I don't own...

* * *

**Sam POV**

This was bad!

I was on my way over to Billy's house to try and stop Jacob from starting a war prematurely.

It all started when Charlie Swan called Billy all upset about Bella. Apparently, she and Edward had returned from their honeymoon early because she had contracted some disease and Carlisle wasn't allowing anyone to visit her, saying she was highly contagious. He went so far as to say Bella was currently being quarantined in Georgia. We knew that was a lie, since we had scented Edward in the forest surrounding Forks and he wouldn't leave her alone in Georgia. Something wasn't right and Jacob believed Edward had either turned Bella or had accidentally killed her. Either way the treaty would be broken. Unfortunately, one critical thing was missing...proof. We had no evidence of either scenario, and to attack the Cullens without it would also cause war.

I agreed with Jacob that something was fishy about the whole thing, but we had to be patient. We couldn't act without knowing more, hence the reason I was on my way to Billy's. I needed to convince Jacob to stand down. At least for the moment. If it came down to an attack, we couldn't just run in without a plan. As was demonstrated with the newborns a few months ago, the Cullens were good fighters, even if some of them were reluctant to fight if other options are available. I didn't want to lose anyone because Jacob was being overzealous.

I pulled into the driveway, and hurried to the front door almost at a flat run. I could hear Jacob yelling.

"He killed her, dad!" Jacob screamed. "That bloodsucker killed her and now they're covering it up with this bogus illness story. I'm gonna kill him. I'll tear his head off of his shoulders."

Jacob was pacing back and forth in their tiny kitchen, running his hands roughly through his hair. He was shaking, but was controlling his anger reasonably well, considering. It took a few seconds, but he finally noticed me walk into the house.

Jacob glared at me, then turned back to his father.

"You called Sam on me!" He yelled.

Billy held his hands up in the air, trying to calm his son. "You can't just run over there and start something without knowing what exactly is going on, son."

"Your father's right, Jake." I agreed. "We have no proof Bella has been harmed. To rush over there and start a fight would break the treaty and start a war. We have to wait."

Jacob growled in frustration and slammed his fist on the counter. It creaked under the stress.

"Come on Sam! You know I'm right! Bella said it herself. She and that leech were going to have a 'real' honeymoon. A vampire can't have sex with a human and not hurt her! He killed her and I'm gonna go kill him!" Jacob made for the front door, but I intercepted him.

"Jake, I don't want to order you to stay away from them, but I will if I have to. You need to calm down until we know for sure the treaty has been broken."

Jacob growled again, but turned back into the kitchen. He sat down hard at one of the kitchen chairs, causing it to make a slight cracking sound in protest. "Fine!" He crossed his arms across his chest.

I took a seat with him at the table. We sat silently for only a moment when Jacob stood back up and headed for the door again. I stood to stop him.

"It's OK, Sam. I'm not going to start anything. I just need to get out of here. I can't just sit here and wait for news. I'm gonna go run a few miles before I break the furniture."

I tried to speak, but Jacob interrupted.

"I'll stay clear, Sam. Please." Jacob's eyes were pleading.

I nodded and Jacob left.

I sighed. I sat back down and turned to give Billy an apologetic look. This had to be hard on him, considering how Jacob felt and how Bella was his best friend's kid.

"It's terrible to say, Sam, but I pray Bella's sick."

"So do I." I agreed. "But I have a sinking feeling we're not going to be that lucky."

* * *

To be Continued...

There you go. Another chapter. Will Jacob stay away from the Cullen's house? (Yeah right)

Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will definitely be in Seth's POV.


	19. Against the Rules

Here it is, finally another Seth POV. This is a very short one. Hopefully the next one will be much longer. I just wrote this one in my head at work and needed to get it down. Figured I'd post it while I work out how I want the next set of events to go. Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think and as always, I don't own...

* * *

**Seth POV**

I was running through the woods, just minding my own business when I heard the voice in my head...

"Sam wants proof? I'll get him proof."

The thought was Jacob's and he was pissed! It was odd how you could tell who's thoughts they were, even without the benefit of an actually person in front of you saying the words. He was running away from the res and towards the Cullen's house. I turned around to follow him. I was the only other wolf phased at the moment, so I felt it was my responsibility to make sure Jacob was OK.

"Hey, Jake, wait up. Where ya going?" I asked, pushing my speed to catch up with him. I could just see his form several feet in the distance.

"Go home, kid." Jake snarled, not slowing. "I need to prove to Sam that Bella's bloodsucker husband has turned her or killed her so I can rip his head off."

This comment caused a slight interruption in the stead rhythm of my run, but I recover quickly. "Come on Jake, if you're going to the Cullen's house, I'm coming with you. You can't go out there alone." As I thought this, I managed to catch up with Jacob. He must have really been distracted, since usually he was much faster than I was. I kept a steady pace beside him. He stop short and turned to me, causing me to almost collide with him. Three cheers for Wolfy reflexes.

"You can't come with me, Seth. This might get ugly and I don't want you in the line of fire. Go home."

"No." I thought, stubbornly. "Unless you plan on ordering me to go home?" Jacob was the second in command and his orders had to be followed just as much as Sam's but I knew how Jacob felt about that particular power. He didn't like that Sam could order us to do anything anymore than I did. I was banking that Jacob wouldn't use his power.

"Fine, but keep out of the way and if I tell you to run, you run like hell!"

"I can do that." I replied and we started running again. Jacob was serious. He honestly thought his visit would end up in a fight.

I liked the Cullens. Edward was cool. Him and I bonded over the ambush we tackled during the fight with the newborns. To be honest, I didn't have a problem with any of them. They seemed just like normal people to me, almost, if you got over the fact they were vampires and they smelled really bad. I was willing to overlook it. I knew about Bella's 'illness' and I hoped she was going to be OK. I didn't want to fight them.

Jacob snorted at my thoughts.

"Please shut up! Bella is NOT SICK. I need to focus."

I shut my mind up as much as I could manage. Thankfully, it only took a few more minutes for us to reach the Cullen's back yard. It's really hard to think of nothing for any length of time. I challenge anyone to try.

We skidded to a halt at the treeline and phased back to human. Once clothed, we half ran up to the front door. I was going to knock, but Jake just walked right in. Well, that was rude. I gave him the evil eye, but followed behind him slowly, ready for anything.

We saw Bella sitting on the sofa between Edward and Rosalie. She looked sick, but very much human. Then we noticed it.

"Holy shit!" Jake and I said in sync...

* * *

To be continued.

I know Seth wasn't in this part of the book, but I'm changing things from here on out. I wanted my Seth story to actually have some Seth POV in it. I'm gonna try and write more of it in his POV from here on out. He's going to have a bigger part than in the book. Hope you like. Let me know.


	20. Impossible

Here we go with another chapter in Seth's POV. Hope you like. I don't own...etc.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Bella was definitely alive.

She looked terrible, though. Her face was pale, even for her. She resembled someone who had been sick for weeks, trying to fight off a fever or possibly the flu. However, it wasn't her face which caused our reaction to her or even her sickly appearance. It was her stomach. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was pregnant! Very, very pregnant! What kind of disease could do something like this? I was about to verbalize by question but Jacob beat me to the punch.

"What in the hell!" Jacob shouted, glaring it Edward. "What kind of sick disease does that."

"I'm not sick, Jake." Bella tried to explain, weakly. I was surprised she could talk at all. She looked so fragile sitting between Rosalie and Edward. For his part, Edward looked like shit too. Not in a sickly way, but more in an emotional burden kind of way. "I'm pregnant."

Jacob's body began to shake as he continued to stare at Edward. "You son of a bitch."

"Calm down, man." I said, trying to hold Jacob back. I placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, though I wasn't sure I would be able to fend off a shift. I turned to the three people sitting on the couch. "How's that possible? You weren't pregnant 3 weeks ago." I hoped if I continued to ask questions, it would help calm Jake. I didn't want him to phase and start a fight with Edward. The man look freaked out enough as it was without an overgrown wolf bouncing on his head.

"We aren't sure." Came a response from behind us. I turned to find the Doc standing in the entry way of the kitchen. He looked worried and tired. I had no idea a vampire could look tired, but he was pulling it off very successfully.

Edward stood, walking slowly towards us, his hands in front of him in a neutral position. "I had no idea I could get her pregnant. I didn't think it was possible." He seemed remorseful, almost sad. I could see his regret. It was obvious he was blaming himself for her condition.

"Can I speak with you for a moment, Jacob?" Carlisle asked, gesturing for Jacob to follow him.

Jacob had calmed some. It no longer looked like he might phase accidentally. He looked between Edward and Carlisle for what felt like minutes, then turned to me. "Stay here."

"You got it." I replied, not doing the playful salute I usually do to one of the guys when they give me an order. This wasn't the time for jokes.

Jacob followed the Doc and Edward into the kitchen and I heard them leave the house out the side door.

I returned my attention to Bella, who was still sitting on the couch with Rosalie. I was kinda proud I could remember all of their names. I was willing to bet I was the only one in the pack who bothered to remember them. I walked slowly towards them, taking a seat next to Bella. The blond vampire eyed me the entire time, almost like she expected me to attack them. As I sat, Bella jumped slightly, placing a hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What'd I do?"

"It's not you, Seth, the baby is kicking." She said, smiling at me.

"Can I feel?" I asked. This caused a low growl to start from Rosalie. I didn't let it phase me, I just looked to Bella for permission.

"It's OK, Rose. Seth won't hurt me." She said to Rose. "You can feel."

I carefully place my hand on Bella's stomach, just in time to feel a violent kick from inside her.

I chuckled. "That's so cool." I removed my hand placing it by my side on the couch. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. Carlisle tried to do an ultrasound, but for some reason it won't work on me. I think it's going to be a boy, though."

Bella may have looked like hell, but she was smiling and happy as she spoke about the unborn child she was carrying. She was almost glowing. It was obvious she wanted this child. She was excited about it. I couldn't help but be happy for her. Our quiet conversation was put to a halt when Jacob returned through the front door.

"Come on Seth, we gotta go." He commanded, only stepping into the room as far as was necessary to get my attention.

"Jake?" Bella called weakly.

Jake came just a few feet further into the room, so Bella could see him more fully. "We gotta go Bells. I'm sorry."

"You're coming back, right?" The look in her eyes was almost pleading.

"Sure, Sure. Seth and I just gotta sort some stuff out on the Res. I'll come back, I promise." Jake said the words, but there was uncertainty in his voice.

I got up from the couch, following Jake to the door. I turned back to Bella.

"Take care, Bella." I said, waving as we left the house and headed to the woods. We didn't phase right away, which concerned me. What had Jacob, Edward and the Doc talked about?

"So, what's the Doc have to say?" I asked after an overly long moment of silence. We walked at normal speed back towards the Res. At this rate it would take hours to get home.

"They have no idea what Bella is carrying. Apparently, none of the ultrasound equipment will work and the Doc can't take a sample, since needles will only go about skin deep." Jake stopped and looked me in the eye. "Whatever it is, it's killing her. It's literally draining the life out of her and Bella won't let the Doc do an abortion. She even got the blond leech to act as a bodyguard! She'll barely let anyone come near Bella. This thing is going to drain Bella dry and rip her apart and there is nothing we can do about it."

I looked at Jake in shock. Bella was dying. No wonder Edward looked so bad. Not only was his wife dying, but he was indirectly to blame for it. At least in his mind. Poor guy.

"But if she's dying can't the Doc insist on aborting the baby? Or at least delivering it early?" I questioned as Jake began walking again.

"That's the maddening part. The doc won't force Bella into anything! They are just going to wait and see what happens." Jake threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "I already know what's going to happen! Bella is going to die and whatever that thing is is going to run a muck on the world."

"I don't think the baby is bad, Jake. I felt it kick." I whispered. "I honestly don't think anything that is half Edward and half Bella can possibly be bad."

Jake growled at my comment, phasing without taking off his shorts. I paused for a moment, then removed my shorts, phased and ran after him.

It turned out phasing was a mistake. As soon as we did, our recent memories were seen by the only other member of the pack in wolf form...Sam.

"Get your asses back here...NOW!"

We stopped in mid motion and looked at each other.

"Shit." We both thought in unison.

This was not going to end well...

* * *

To Be Continued...

What do you think? Let me know.


	21. Broken Ties

Well, here's the next chapter. What we have here is some more Jacob POV goodness. Hope ya'll like it. And if you get a chance, go ahead and send me a review. I love to see people hit my story, but I was hoping for more reviews. It's so hard to continue writing without them. Please, please, please let me know what you think. (look at that, you've made me beg...I hope you're all happy!...Just kidding.) As always, I don't own.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

By the time Seth and I got back home, Sam had assembled the entire pack. He hadn't told any of them what we were doing. In fact, he waited until we had arrived to phase back into wolf form. Once all were present, he began to think...

"OK, we have all seen what Seth and Jacob have seen over on the Cullen's land." He paused, pacing in front of us. "We can't allow whatever it is Bella is pregnant with to live. It might be dangerous to every human in this area. Hell, even they don't know what it is. We have no choice but to attack!"

"What?" I shouted in my mind. "Technically, the Cullen's haven't broken the treaty. No one has been bitten or killed. Bella hasn't even had the baby yet. You can't go over there and kill it until..." My thoughts trailed off and a feeling of dread spread across me. I looked at Sam, disbelief in my eyes. "You're gonna kill Bella, before her baby can be born."

Sam looked into my eyes and I could see something fierce and barbaric. I'd never seen a look like that from him before. "We have no choice, Jacob. We can't allow it to be born. We need to dispose of it now. It can't fight back if it hasn't been born yet, it'll be at its most vulnerable."

I could hear some agreement from the pack, but also some reluctance. I was speechless for a moment, but only a moment.

"Sam, we can't kill Bella! She's not a vampire. We don't kill people. It's murder."

Suddenly, I felt a very heavy weight press me to the ground. I tried to stand, but failed.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Jake. We need everyone for this. Bella decided her fate when she married Edward." He turned to the rest of the pack. "We'll need to focus on Jasper and Emmett, since they are the most dangerous. The others are not fighters and Edward is too distracted with Bella to fight effectively. We just need to get him away from her just long enough to..."

"NO! We can't do this!" Shouted Seth bravely, stepping closer to Sam. "This is Bella we're talking about here. I felt the baby kick, Sam. It's just a baby. You can't kill it before..."

I looked over and Seth was pinned to the ground the same as I was.

"We are a pack, Seth and we will all do what we have to. We must protect our land!"

Seth whimpered, trying in vain to stand. I actually felt a little pride in my pack mate. It took balls for the kid to stand against the alpha like that. I loud growl formed in my throat. I couldn't allow this.

"I WILL NOT KILL BELLA!" I shouted. As soon as I thought this, I could feel the invisible weight holding me down suddenly lift. I stood, my face inches from Sam's. I looked deep into his wolf eyes. "And I will not let you kill her either! You hold no control over me anymore." Before Sam could respond, I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the Cullen's house. I had to warn them.

I ran for only a minute or two before I could hear foot falls behind me. I started to run faster, determined to beat the pack to the Cullen's house, but then a voice entered my mind.

"Slow down, man, we're coming with you!"

I turned just enough to see Seth and Leah slowly catching up to me. As far as I could tell, they were alone. I slowed down so they could pull up to my side.

"How did you break free of Sam?" I asked, not stopping.

"It was cool man, I just thought 'I'm with Jake on this one', and the weight was gone. I'm not gonna let them kill Edward and Bella's baby. It's innocent. So is Bella. I didn't sign up to kill people, Jake. I can't."

I thought over to Leah. "And what about you? You hate the Cullens and Bella."

Lean grumbled. "I still hate them, but I go where Seth goes. If he's gonna go and be the bloodsucker's lap dog, then I guess so am I. I won't abandon my family. Besides, I agree with Seth. I can't help kill a person, no matter how much I might dislike her."

I growled. "You both need to go back."

"No, Jake. I'm with you on this and Leah is with me, so unless you plan to order us to go back, you're just gonna have to deal with our help."

I sighed. He was so stubborn. They both were. I wasn't gonna force anyone to do anything they didn't want. I wasn't gonna make the same mistake Sam had just made.

"Fine." I thought, speeding up. They followed close behind me. We were getting close now.

"Jake?" Seth asked. "How close do we have to be for Edward to hear our thoughts?"

I looked sideways at Seth. "I don't know, but now is as good a time as any!"

Seth and I both started screaming in our minds...

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sat quietly with Alice and Emmett in Carlisle's study. Rose and Edward were with Bella, while Esme and Carlisle were in the spare room. They were setting it up to use it as a make shift delivery room. Everyone was on edge. We were all feeling a mixture of fear, anxiety and uncertainty. I looked over at Alice, her head was bowed in concentration. Ever since Edward and Bella had returned, Alice had lost clear sight of Bella. It was causing her to have severe headaches. I hadn't even known it was possible for us to have headaches. All I could do for my wife was rub her back and send as many soothing waves to her as I could.

This situation was bad. Very Bad.

Suddenly, I felt something powerful. It was mixture of fear, anger and possibly some annoyance. It was coming from the woods, closing in fast. Three distinct mind. I held my breath as I took in the emotion.

"What is it, Jazz?" Alice asked, temporarily forgetting her own head pains. Emmett looked over at me as well, concerned.

"Three minds, coming this way from the woods. They are afraid and angry. Something is wrong." Emmett gave me a look, raising his eyebrows. "More wrong than everything already is, man. You know what I mean. Come on."

I got up, grabbing both Alice and Emmett by the wrists and dragging them out the door. We were almost down the stairs when Edward yelled up to us.

"We got trouble!" He confirmed. "It's Jacob, Seth and Leah. They are screaming in my mind." He met us at the bottom of the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were right behind us. "The pack are going to attack. They want to kill Bella before she can have the baby!"

We all growled. Carlisle rushed over to the far wall in the Kitchen and opened a metal panel, pulling a lever. Heavy metal shutters lowered slowly over all the of the glass surrounding the house. I had known Carlisle had installed the security windows when he had made the treaty with the wolves so many years ago, just in case. We had never had to use them.

"Emmett, you and Jasper go to the side door." Carlisle instructed. "Edward and I will meet the wolves at the front door. Esme, Alice and Rose, stay with Bella! Everyone relax. Remember these three are here to warn us, not to attack us, so be calm until we know more."

I sent calming vibes to all of my family, focusing more on Bella than the others. She didn't need to be stressing in her condition. Edward gave me an appreciative look and I smiled weakly in his direction. I felt sorry for my brother. He was dealing with a lot and all any of us could do was support him as best we could. We all knew this was probably going to end badly.

I stood with Emmett at the side door. We were both on high alert.

"I never believed they would actually attack." Emmett commented, looking out into the forest. My larger brother was angry. Very angry, but he was handling it very well...for Emmett. He looked over to me, leaning more heavily on the door frame. I knew what was bothering him more than a possible fight with the wolves. It was the very real possibility we might lose a member of the family if it came to a fight. It would be an ugly and bloody fight that neither side could win without casualties.

I sighed, nodding my head in agreement. We both looked over to see Jacob emerged from the tree line in human form. We was flanked by two wolves. Jacob moved towards Edward and Carlisle while the wolves broke off back into the woods. I had been in enough battles to know they were doing a perimeter run. It certainly looked like they were here to help us. We both listened carefully as Jacob began to speak.

"Sam decided to try and kill Bella before she could have her baby. He's convinced whatever she is carrying will be a danger. I won't let him hurt her."

"How did you break free of Sam's control?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I'm the true alpha of our pack. He only had control over me because I didn't care to try and take it back. As for Seth and Leah, apparently, once they decided to follow me instead of Sam, they broke free as well. As far as I can tell, we are our own separate pack now." He explained. "Leah and Seth are checking the perimeter around your house. I don't know if the pack will still attack or not. I honestly can't believe Sam is willing to commit murder to protect our land."

Before the conversation could continue further, we heard a car approach the house. Emmett and I both stepped outside further to look out at the driveway. A familiar white mustang pulled up and a very upset looking Kira got out of the car. I gave Emmett a meaningful look, asking him to hold down the fort. He nodded and I reentered the house to join my daughter.

What was Kira doing here?

* * *

To Be Continued...

Thanks to everyone who has followed me this far. I'll update again very soon. Love ya all!


	22. I've Got an Idea

Here we are with another chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to review. I love you all so very much. Anyway, the way I have it figured, it'll be about 4-5 more chapters until I get out of the books entirely and start in on the main focus, being Seth's life. Sorry it's taking so long, but I feel it was necessary. I'm gonna jump around pretty quickly to get to that point, so many events from the book may be severely summarized. I've got it all planned out in my caffeine numbed brain, I really do! I never realized how long this story is going to turn out to be, though. If I had known I'd have split it up, but too late for such things now. I haven't even got to the main drama/conflict yet...oh well, I'm having fun writing it, that's all that counts. I hope you are having fun reading it. OK, now i"m just rambling...sorry about that...as always, I don't own...

* * *

**Kira POV**

As I pulled up to my family's house, I could tell for sure something was wrong. Not only were the negative emotions coming from it some of the most powerful I had felt in a while, but Edward and Carlisle were outside talking to Jacob and Bella was nowhere in sight. I got out of my car, marching up to them without trying to hide my anger.

"What in the hell in going on?" I asked no one in particular. I stopped next to Edward, looking mostly at my grandfather. Before he could explain, my father came out of the house.

"Come with me, darlin', I'll explain everything." Jasper led me into the house. I saw Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Bella all in the living room. My father tried to pull me past, but I stopped short and did a double take when I saw Bella.

"Holy shit." I whispered to myself, pulling away from my father and entering the living room. I stopped in front of Bella. "Now, I know it's been a while since I've seen the real thing in the flesh, and correct me if I'm wrong, but is Bella pregnant?" I was in shock. I was betting the blue in my eyes had faded just a tad. This was totally not possible.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Replied Bella, smoothing her hand over her stomach.

"Well, that explains Alice's silence." I said quietly to myself.

"If i may ask, dear, what made you come out?" Esme asked, gently. "Not that I'm upset to see you." She gave me a supportive hug.

I smiled up at my grandmother. "When was the last time Alice was quiet on the phone and nothing was wrong?"

Alice chuckled. "Oops, kinda let the cat of the bag on that one, didn't I?"

I looked over at Jasper. "Bella being pregnant can't be the only problem. It certainly doesn't warrant Jacob, and from the smell of it Seth and Leah, to all be hanging out. What else is going on?"

Jasper sighed. "The baby is...well, we don't know for sure what the baby is. Carlisle has never heard for a vampire being able to impregnate a human. The pack found out about her condition and our total lack of knowledge about what it is. They are determined to try and kill Bella before she can have the baby. Sam thinks it's going to be a danger and doesn't want it to be born."

"What?" I sat down gently next to Bella. I honestly didn't think my legs could hold me up after that news. "He can't do that, it's against his rules. That treaty is almost a religion to them. Bella hasn't been bitten or killed, knocked up yes, but that's not against the treaty. Bella is still human, to kill her would be murder!"

"That's why Jacob is here. Sam tried to force him to go along with the attack, but Jacob broke free of Sam's alpha control and came to warn us. Seth and Leah follow Jacob's line of thinking."

"Of course. Jacob is higher rank than Sam, even if he never took the job officially." I could feel the anxious emotions coming off of Bella. Dad was doing his best to keep her calm. I turned to her, placing my hand on hers. "Don't worry Bella. We won't let anything happen to you or your baby."

Bella smiled at me weakly.

I smiled back at her. "I'll be right back, OK. I need to talk to my dad."

Bella nodded and I got up and walked with my father out into the kitchen so we were out of Bella hearing range. We stopped near the side door, and I leaned back against the counter.

"This is fucked up." I said quietly, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment before releasing it slowly.

"You can say that again!" Emmett commented, coming in from outside. He came over and gave me a big hug, which I returned wholeheartedly. "How ya doin' kid."

"I'm good, Em." Uncle Emmett's hugs were the best cure for a bad day. Unfortunately, I didn't think a hug was going to do it today. I released Emmett and returned my gaze to my dad.

"Bella looks bad. Very bad."

Jasper sighed again. "The baby is killing her. It's literally sucking the life out of her. Her body just can't support a half human, half vampire baby."

I was speechless for a moment. Killing her?

"Can't Carlisle deliver the baby early. She looks close enough to full term."

Emmett spoke up. "There's some kind of Vampire skin protecting the baby. As far as Carlisle can figure, the only thing that can break it is vampire teeth. He also isn't sure if she's strong enough to survive natural birth."

"Either way, Bella's mortal life is going to end...and soon." Jasper finished.

All three of us stood quietly. There really was very little to say. Soon we were joined in the kitchen by Carlisle and Jacob. Edward returned to the living room with Bella.

"We may have a way to prevent Sam and the pack from attacking." Carlisle stated, giving me a quick hug in greeting.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

Jacob smiled at me. "I was hoping you would say that. Come with me, I have an idea."

I looked at my father, shrugging my shoulders. I followed Jacob out of the house. Whatever the plan was, I really hoped it would work, for all our sakes.

* * *

To be Continued...

So, what is Jacob's plan? Will it work? Will it all end in a bloody violent fight? Would I actually kill people off? Am I insane?...Wait...don't answer that one. "Evil cackle erupts from my own mind..." There might be some hints to Seth's future in the next chapter. WOO HOO!

Anyway, read and review as always. Much Love!


	23. Hope this Works

Here we are with another Seth POV chapter. It's not very long, but I think you'll enjoy Seth and Leah's interaction as well as Seth's view of Kira. As always, I don't owe...

* * *

**Seth POV**

This sucked.

I still couldn't believe what was happening. Sam was actually gonna try and murder Bella, while Jacob, Leah and I were doing our best to protect her. The real question was, would I fight my own pack to protect Bella and her child. I had been mulling over that question for the last hour or so. (Driving Leah crazy, I might add.)

I stopped within sight of the Cullen's house. I could see they had activated some type of security system. The windows were covered with large metal shutters. They were prepared for an attack from the pack. I snorted. Sam had always thought the vampires didn't have any plans in place for an attack from the pack. Boy, was he wrong. I sighed, then returned to my patrol.

The simple fact was that Bella didn't deserve to die. Neither did her baby. I guess that was the answer to my question. My father had always told me to follow my heart and to do what was right. If the pack decided to attack, I would fight to protect Bella.

"Great, now that you decided to fight our brothers to protect the leech bait, will you please shut the hell up!" Leah responded to my thoughts.

"Hey, you're here too, ya know. You gonna tell me you'll just let them kill a human if there was something you could do to stop them?" I asked my sister heatedly. "Maybe it's you who should shut the hell up!"

"Why you little..." Leah was never one to leave well enough alone. Fortunately, Jake interrupted our argument.

"How about both of you shut the hell up?" Jake ordered.

I could see him and Kira, both in animal form, slip quickly into the woods, heading in the direction of the res. I was glad to see Kira was here. I wasn't sure why, but everything felt less chaotic when she was around. Why couldn't I have imprinted on Kira? She would be so easy to live with. I stopped that line of thinking in response to the groans coming from the other two people in my head. Right, not the time for crushes, back to business. People to protect and all.

"What's going on, man?" I asked our fearless leader, turning to follow and putting my momentary droolfest on hold.

"I think I have a way to stop Sam's attack." He replied

"How?" I asked, now catching up with Jacob and Kira. Kira grumbled at me in greeting. I shoulder nudged her in return. "Sam seemed pretty set on this attack being the only option."

"You were there when Sam commented that he wouldn't want to face Kira in a fight, right? I'm banking on him still being of that opinion."

By this time, we had reached the border between our lands. Jacob stopped, allowing Kira to take the lead. Jacob phased back to human, put on his shorts, then joined Kira right up on the line. Kira looked up at Jake with her fierce feline eyes.

"You're up. Let them have it." Jacob told Kira. "Let's see what happens."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Again, sorry so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. The next chapter will be longer.


	24. A possible Change of Heart

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to alerts or just read the story so far. I love you all very much. Here's another chapter for you. This one is in Sam's POV, but the next couple after it will be more about Seth and Kira. I just needed this one in there to keep things moving. As always, I don't own.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I stood outside the Black's house with Billy, Paul and Quil. This situation was bad, but still salvageable. I had told Billy about the plan, Jacob's retreat and about Seth and Leah joining Jacob on the other side. He had been very quiet. He hadn't commented at all on the plan I was making with my fellow pack members. We needed to find a way to still pull off our plan, but not injury our wayward pack mates.

"What we need to do, is distract Jake, Seth and Leah long enough for us to get in and do the job." I pondered out loud. "They won't fight us. All we need to do is get them off to the side. Perhaps use a couple of the younger wolves. Once they are out of the way, we can focus our attack on the primary defenses, which will probably be Jasper and Emmett. If enough of us focus on them, it shouldn't be hard to remove them from the equation. Then we can move in on the rest of the family. I'll be the one to narrow in on Bella. We don't have to kill all of them right now. The primary target has to be Bella. We can't let whatever she is carrying be born."

I looked up at Paul and Quil. Paul was with me. I could tell he had no problem with my plan. Quil, on the other hand, looked freaked out. I needed all of the pack to have their heads on straight for this one. I didn't want to lose anyone in this attack. I knew the Cullen's would not be focused. This meant we would have to be. We had the edge on this one.

I placed my hand on Quil's shoulder. "Quil, don't worry. Jake's just not thinking clearly right now. We'll convince him afterwards that this was the best call. He'll see reason." I looked over at Paul. "Paul, go ahead and get everyone assembled. We need to go over some last minute strategies before we do this. Timing is everyth..."

That was when we heard it.

At first it sounded like a distress howl from one of our wolves. After a few seconds, I realized it wasn't coming from a wolf and it wasn't a howl.

"What in the hell it that!" Quil asked, scanning the woods. "That's not a wolf, is it?"

I released the breath I didn't realized I was holding. "It sounds feline." I replied, almost at a whisper. It sounded like a big feline. I very pissed off, big feline. I was guessing tiger.

"You don't think Kira's over there now too?" Paul asked. "Jacob didn't say anything about her being with her family. He hadn't seen her."

I sighed, taking a seat in the lawn chair next to where Billy was seated. He had yet to mutter a single word.

Now we had to contend with not just Jasper and Emmett for defense, but Kira as well. We'd have to spill her blood to get the Bella. She would fight us until her own death to protect her family, I knew that for sure."

It was then that it hit me. It was like a spark in my brain. With all the vampires over on the Cullen's land, it was the only living, breathing, true human we were out to kill. I couldn't ask my pack, my brothers, to kill Bella. She was still human. Our ancestors didn't evolve the ability to become wolves in order to kill humans, even if the human in question had been knocked up by a vampire. The simple fact was that Bella was still human and Kira, even though she's a shifter, was still human. If we went over there and carried out the plan, blood would be split.

We can't do this...

I stood quickly, walking over to my two confused looking pack mates. I had been sitting quietly for what seemed like only a moment or two, but was actually more like 20 minutes.

"Tell everyone to stand down." I said to Paul. "We'll wait until Bella's baby is born, then we'll decide what to do."

Relief was obvious on Quil's face, while Paul just nodded. They both left to spread the word of my decision to the rest of the pack. I returned to my seat next to Billy.

"You made the right choice." Billy stated, finally breaking his silence.

"How long would you have let me continue to plan Bella's murder before you stepped in and stopped me?" I asked.

Billy smiled at me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you'd eventually figure it out. You're not a killer, Sam. The Cullen's have proven to us that they care about this town. If they didn't, they would have ran from the newborn army and allowed the town to be layed to waste. If the child Bella carries is a danger, I believe we can trust them to destroy the treat before It can hurt anyone."

"I don't trust them that far, but I guess it is best to wait until it is born before going in. Besides, the way it sounds, Bella is either going to die while giving birth, or they will change her. Either way, they break the treaty."

Billy smiled, nodding his head. "Unless, Jake gives his permission for Bella to be changed."

I looked at Billy like he had just grown a second head. "You don't really think Jake would do that? He doesn't want her to be a vampire." It had never crossed my mind that Jacob would give his permission to the Cullen's for Bella's transformation. He despised vampires as much as the rest of us did. "He had actually told Bella he would rather she die than become a vampire."

Billy sighed heavily. "It's easy to say when you're standing safe in your home that you'd rather have your best friend and first love dead than have them turned into the thing you hate most, but if Jake is there at the moment her fate is to be decided, things could be different. I know my son. It'd be hard to see someone you care about dying in front of you and not opt to have them saved. Even if it means she'll be a vampire."

I could see Billy's point. It's hard to stick to your beliefs when they are being tested right in front of you. I slumped lower into by chair. I guess the only thing to do now was wait...

* * *

To Be Continued...

The next chapter isn't really necessary for the story, but it had a bit of Seth/Kira pre-relationship goodness in it, so I decided to include it. I love writing interactions between these two and there will be many more in the future, I promise. Please let me know what you think. I should have the next chapter up very soon. The more love I get, the sooner I'll update.


	25. Waiting

Here is the next chapter. This one was suppose to be longer, but it's taken so long for me to work out the second half that I decided to post 2 smaller chapters instead. Again, not totally necessary for the story, but I wanted to add more Seth/Kira fluffy goodness. Hope you like. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you guys so very much. You're support helps my creative process sooooo much. As Always, I don't own twilight etc.

* * *

**Kira POV**

I went with Jacob as backup when he went out to meet with members of the pack. Apparently, our message had been received by Sam and he had put a hold on the attack, at least until Bella's baby was born. We were happy that Jake's plan worked, but we were both still reluctant to give up perimeter patrols of my families house. This could be a trick. Jacob was 99% sure it was legit, but it was that lingering 1% that keep us continuing our vigilance. I had spent a good portion of the night running circles around the house opposite Seth, while Jake and Leah got some rest. Even considering the circumstances, it was still fun running with him. We ran opposite directions and would race to see where we would meet on each rotation.

Around 5am Jacob took over for me. He told me he needed to talk with Seth of a bit, but he'd be in shortly.

I quickly shifted and walked in the side door of the house. The kitchen was full of amazing smells. I found Edward and Esme hard at work, cooking up a storm. They made a full breakfast, including omelets, pancakes, bacon and homemade cinnamon rolls. They obviously were anticipating Seth and my arrival.

Esme felt bad about the the three kids being more/less homeless, just to help protect the family. She had tried to give them clothes and food. She also offered the extra bedrooms if they wished to sleep inside. Leah had flat out rejected anything from her. She seemed content to just live, eat and sleep as a wolf. Jacob was only a tad better than Leah. He wouldn't eat any of the food, but he did take some of the clothes Esme offered. I guess when you have none, even clothes that smelled like vampires were better than nothing. Seth, on the other hand, took full advantage of everything. He ate anything Esme made him, and he was more than happy to hang out in the house when not patrolling. He even slept inside, even if Jacob insisted he stay in wolf form.

I sat at the kitchen table and ate my breakfast, while Esme cleaned the kitchen.

"Is Seth coming in, dear?" She asked me.

I yawned, causing Esme to chuckle softly at me. "He'll probably be in shortly. Jake said he wanted to talk with him before Leah took over for him."

"I'm glad." She looked around at all the food on the counters. "Edward and I got a little carried away. I'd hate for it to go to waste."

"I wouldn't worry, Esme. Seth will probably eat a good portion of it." I took my empty plate over to the sink, stifling another powerful yawn. "And just leave what's left over in the fridge. I'll eat more after a nap. I can barely keep my eyes open."

Esme gave me a quick hug as I left the kitchen.

In the living room, Edward was sitting next to Bella, while Emmett sat in the chair off to the side of the couch with Rosalie seated at his feet on the floor. They were all looking at the TV, but Bella looked like the only one actually watching it. I did have to say, Bella did look better. She had been drinking some of the blood Carlisle had stockpiled for use during her delivery. It turned out that the reason the baby was sucking the life out of her was because she wasn't giving it the kind of nourishment it needed. Bella looked healthier now. The only problem was that the baby was getting stronger, but Bella's body was still human. The kid had broken two of her ribs already.

I sat gently next to her.

"How ya doin' kid? Junior break anything else?" I asked lightly, almost jokingly. Bella's spirits were actually pretty high, considering.

"I'm fine." She replied, smiling widely at me. "No new breaks, as far as I know. He's asleep right now, I think."

Edward looked over at me. "Shouldn't you be sleeping now, too. Your mind is so fuzzy I can barely read it."

"Hey, if you don't like what you see, don't poke around in my head." I joked, yawning once again. "And I am going to take a nap. I just wanted to stop and say hi first. I've been running around the house all night without the ability to talk, I just felt the need to chat a bit. You know, catch up on the gossip." I gave Edward a big smile. He just rolled his eyes.

"Come across anything last night?" Emmett asked, turning his full attention to me.

"Nope, not a thing. I know it's probably not necessary to run the perimeter anymore, but Jacob still has a tiny bit of doubt about the packs intentions. As long as there is any chance Sam was lying, we'll continue to patrol. Besides, there are four of us, it's not too bad a gig. Two run while 2 rest. I just look at it this way: Running is good for the heart. Excellent cardio."

Everyone got a chuckle from that one and the mood lightened in the room. My job was done.

"OK, nap time." I stated, jumping up of the couch and turning into my tiger. I curled up a few feet from the couch on the nice, plush carpet. I wasn't fully asleep when Seth came trotting in as a human and sat on the floor next to me, placing a big plate of food on the floor next to him.

"Hungry?" I heard Emmett ask.

"I've been running all night." Seth replied with a full mouth. "It's hard work. Besides, I'm a growing boy."

I chuckled in my feline voice at Seth. He truly was at home with my family.

"See." Seth continued, scratching my neck. "Kira gets it."

The scratching was like heaven. I couldn't help the sigh/purr sound I made. I could feel some confused feelings from my family. They just didn't understand what it was like to have the ability to change into an animal. I had found that most shapeshifters, feline and canine particularly, enjoyed the kinds of petting normal cats and dogs liked. What could I say, if felt amazing. Someone who had never experienced it just could never understand. It was a sign of kinship among our kind.

Seth continued scratching and stroking my neck while he ate. He got up twice for refiles, but managed to carry a full conversation with Bella, Edward and Emmett while he ate. Emmett found joking around with the young wolf to be almost as fun as joking around with Bella or myself. Rosalie didn't contribute anything, but at least her feelings were marginally approving of Seth's presence. She was like the vampire version of Leah. After about a half hour Seth got up one more time, then returned in his wolf form.

I heard a harmony of goodnights from my family as he settled down right next to me. Sleeping next to each other in a little pile was another shapeshifter thing my family would never understand.

The last thing I heard before sleep took me completely was Esme saying "Aww, now that's just cute."

* * *

To Be Continued...

I just loved that last sentence! It makes me feel all warm and gooey inside...sorry, where was I?

Anyway, please let me know what you think. I'm hoping to get things moving in this story soon, so bare with my slow ramblings.


	26. A Bad Time to Hunt

Here's another chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love you all! As always, I don't own...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I woke up slowly, vaguely aware of my surroundings, except for the warm, furry wolf body lying next to me. It felt good to sleep next to an fellow shifter. That's one thing I never got to do, considering my family. I never got to sleep next to someone who was warm...or, for that matter, actually slept.

I was amazingly comfortable around Seth. I had been from the beginning. At first I had believed this was due to some natural instinct we had as shapeshifters, but I was beginning to think otherwise. I certainly didn't feel this comfortable with Jacob. I just laid there, contemplating this idea as I allowed myself to slowly return to the land of the living.

I instantly perked up when I started to hear voices around me. Carlisle and Jacob were standing in the entrance way.

"It looks clear. I ran all the way to the mountains with the only scents coming from the local wildlife. It should be safe enough." Jacob said.

Carlisle sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you, Jacob. We'll split up and hunt in small groups so Bella won't be left unprotected. I hate to leave at all, but it's been days since any of us have hunted. Bella is close to having her baby and it would be better if we are all well fed beforehand. Edward, Rose and Emmett will stay here, while Esme, Jasper, Alice and myself go out."

I grumbled in my tiger voice, getting up from my comfortable position and turning back to human. Seth didn't even stir. Poor kid was still dead to the world. "I'll go with you." I stated, stifling a yawn. "I can help keep a look out while you're all hunt focused." I joined Carlisle and Jacob at the door, stretching the sleep out of my body.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep some more?" Esme asked, coming out of the kitchen to stand next to Carlisle. "You've only been out for about 5 hours."

"I'll be fine. It'd be nice to spend some time with my parents and grandparents. With all this running around, I barely see any of you anymore." As I was saying this, Jasper and Alice came downstairs.

My dad threw an arm around my shoulders, hugging me gently.

"Well then, I guess we'll be off." Carlisle announced, giving Edward, Rose and Emmett worried looks. "We'll all have our cell phones with us. If anything happens..."

Edward held up a hand and gave his father a small, but sincere smile. "You'll be the first one to know if something happens. I'm sure we'll all be fine."

Carlisle took a deep breath, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I know." He looked over at the sleeping Bella. "She's very close. It won't be long now. We'll be as quick as we can."

Edward nodded, giving Carlisle as much of a reassuring look as he could manage. I had a feeling Carlisle was telling Edward more than he was saying aloud. With a final look, Carlisle walked out the door, followed close by Esme, and Alice. Jasper patted Edward on the back, sending calming waves in the general direction of the living room. Edward have his brother an appreciative nod as we left the house. My father and uncle Eddie's relationship had been strained since Bella had been brought into the Cullen fold. I could only hope they could repair the bonds once Bella was turned and her blood was not longer a temptation to Jasper.

I smiled at my uncle, then followed my father out the door. Once we joined the others in the backyard, I turned tiger and we were off. I could feel how appreciative Carlisle was to Jacob for taking the time to clear the way for the family to hunt. I don't think Jake wanted to admit it, but he was starting to bond with my family. He was beginning to see that these vampires weren't the blood thirsty monsters he had grown up believing they were. It gave me a nice warm fuzzy feeling.

Jasper looked over at me questioningly while I was thinking this. Obviously my emotions were a bit confusing at the moment, considering the situation. After a few minutes, I could smell a herd of elk. I slowed my run until I was several yards back from my family. Even though I knew they would never hurt me intentionally, I understood how they hunted, so I always stayed a good distance away from my family while they fed. I didn't want one of them to be so engrossed in feeding that they accidentally mistake me an an entree. I shifted to human and sat quietly on a fallen tree, listening as my family decimate the elk herd. I allowed my mind to wander and of course it went back to the thoughts of Seth I had been focusing on earlier. Lost in my thoughts, I was only mildly aware of my father returning. He took a seat next to me on the tree.

"Those are some interesting emotions you got there. I'm feeling mild attraction." He gave me a half smile, nudging me with his shoulder. "Who is it you find so alluring? Could it be one of our furry friends back at the house? One who you were sleeping next to for most of the day?"

"Don't start, dad, please." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose gently. I was starting to get a headache from all this emotion.

"Start what?" Jasper asked innocently, crossing his arm over his chest. "Forgive me for being optimistic. For the first time in almost a century you actually have legitimate feelings of attraction for someone. Feelings, I might add, that are not laced with a sidebar of Lust. You could almost say these were the beginnings of love."

I jumped up from my seat and began pacing in front of my father. "I really don't want to have this conversation with you." Love? How in the hell did this evolve into a talk about love?

Jasper just sat quietly on the tree, boring a hole in me with his eyes. I growled in frustration.

Jasper got up and placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me so I had no choice but to look at him. "I just want you to be happy. You've never taken a mate before. I know you've had your experiences with men..."

I rolled my eyes. I so didn't want to have a conversation about my sex life with my father. He continued, unfazed.

"...but you've never actually fallen for someone."

"And you think falling for a underage werewolf is a good idea?" I replied, pulling away from his grasp. "Sam told me about imprinting. What happens if he imprints someday? I honestly don't want to set myself up for heartbreak. Not like that. And what about poor Seth? He'd be torn apart if he committed himself to me, but imprinted on another. It's all just a bad idea." The last part I whispered to myself, even though I knew my father could hear me.

"Darlin', you are an immortal among mortals. You can't give your heart to someone without future heartbreak. Sure, Seth may imprint someday, but isn't it better to love someone for a short time, than to never love at all? To have someone to love who loves you back, even if it's just for a fleeting moment?" Jasper gave me a tight hug. I froze for a moment, but I eventually returned the embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop the single tear which traveled down my cheek. "You deserve this, Kira. Just think about it."

Our little moment was broken up by feelings of urgency and fear. We both looked in the direction of our family as Carlisle, Esme and Alice appeared. Carlisle was holding his phone.

"Rose just called. The baby just broke Bella's back and broke the connection it has with her. The baby must be delivered now or we'll lose both of them! I told Edward what he must do, but..." Carlisle let the sentence drop off. We all knew that it was up to Edward to save his wife and his child, but could he control his bloodlust long enough to do it.

I shifted and we all sprinted towards home, hoping we didn't get there too late...

* * *

To be continued.

I'm gonna skip ahead just a tad in the next chapter to help get things moving. Hope you like...let me know.


	27. From Bad to Worse and Back again

Hello all! I've got one tiny roadblock left before I can start in on the real Seth/Kira story...damn you Volturi! This chapter covers the last half of Breaking Dawn, so hold on to your asses, I'm gonna be flyin'. I'm sure I could make this one chapter into 2 or 3 chapters, but I'm ready to start on the Seth/Kira focused material, so I'm just gonna jam it all into one long chapter so my next one can begin with the good stuff. I hope you can forgive my rushing. As always, I don't own...

* * *

**Kira POV**

**Almost one week later...**

I sat quietly in a lawn chair on Sam's back porch, holding a glass of iced tea. Sam sat beside me, holding his own glass. We both were just looking out at the woods, trying to process what had happened.

Everything had changed.

By the time we made it back to the house, Edward had succeeded in delivering Bella's baby, Renesmee. Granted, he had to use his teeth to more/less cut the baby out, but he succeeded none the less. He had also managed to save Bella by turning her into a vampire. Jake, who was there for the whole thing, gave his permission for Bella to be changed, so the treaty was still intact.

Actually, the treaty was more than intact, it was almost unbreakable at this point. It turned out that Edward and Bella's baby was a girl, not a boy, like Bella had so adamantly insisted upon, and Jacob imprinted on her! Jake was now a part of the vampire family he had been raised to hate. Because of this, the pack stopped all plans of attacking the Cullens, since to attack the Cullens would be just like attacking Jacob's future mate. None of the pack were willing to hurt a fellow pack member in such a way. Not to mention that the baby was just that, a baby. She wasn't dangerous at all. She wasn't even venomous.

I was still working out the situation with Jacob and Nessie in my head. It just didn't seem right for an almost full grown man to fall hopelessly in love with a baby. And I had thought me crushing on a underage werewolf was bad. However, Jake had explained it to me and it wasn't as horrifyingly gross and illegal as it seemed at first. He would be a guardian to Nessie. He would be a caregiver and protector to her when she was a baby, a friend as she grew up and eventually her mate, if she chose to stay with him. And why wouldn't she? It was like having the most faithful, loving husband hand picked for you. No messy relationships or dating. In a way, I envied them.

Another thing that was plainly obvious was that Bella was always meant to be a vampire. She had the control of a two or three year old. She was able to function almost normally and was able to be around myself, Jacob and Nessie without even flinching. She even managed to turn down human blood on her very first hunt. It was amazing, to say the least. Carlisle was fascinated by it. He theorized it could be her prior knowledge of vampires, a natural gift for control, the fact that she chose this life in advance or a mixture of all of those theories which gave her the control she had. It was remarkable.

It upset Jasper just a little, as first. He had never witnessed a newborn who had the control Bella did and it made him wonder about his own control. After all, he had spent decades trying to learn to keep his thirst at bay around humans and Bella just seemed to have a natural ease for it. It took a few hours for Alice and I to convince him that he was probably the strongest vampire we knew, considering he had to deal not only with his own bloodlust, but also that of every vampire he was around. I honestly believed that this was the true reason why he had such a hard time. Fortunately, Jasper snapped out of it fairly quickly and soon began to enjoy getting to know his new sister and niece. He would never have been able to get to know Bella has a human.

Shortly after it all went down, I got the invitation from Sam to once again visit his home. That's how I found myself sipping iced tea on his deck, waiting for him to start the conversation he so obviously wanted to start. He seemed ill at ease, like what he had to say would be difficult. I had been waiting for almost ten minutes for him to say something, but to no avail.

"So, Sam, not that I don't love the chance to relax outside with this amazing view of nature, but I'm sure you asked me over for a reason." I looked over to him, his eyes still unsure. "It's OK, we're all friends here. What's on your mind?"

Sam took a deep breath, then released it slowly. "I asked you here to thank you."

"Really?" I replied, surprised. What could he possibly need to thank me for?

Sam was looking at his glass, rolling it around in his hands. "I lost myself back there and you helped bring me back." He finally looked up at me, taking and holding my eyes easily. "I was going to murder Bella. I tried to convince myself that is was your family I was out to attack, but then I realized they weren't even a part of my reasoning. My total focus was to exterminate Bella." He got up from his seat, setting his glass down, and proceeded to pace the length of the deck. His speech began to accelerate. "The only time I actually thought about your family at all was when I needed to get around them. This whole thing stopped being about a treaty. A treaty that hadn't even been broken! I was planning a murder, plain and simple. It was a mistake and I would have carried it out, if it hadn't been for you. Jake's plan snapped me out of it. You made me realized I was not going over there to attack vampires, I was going to attack a human. This pack did not evolved to kill humans. I'm surprised the elders didn't ask me to step aside as Alpha for what I was planning to do!"

I could feel Sam's self repulsion. I placed my drink on the deck and stood in the path of the pacing man.

"You have done nothing wrong, Sam. You've were taught to uphold the treaty, which was to protect your land and your people. I'm positive your ancestors never dreamed that the day would come when a member of the Cold Ones would knock up a human, let alone marry one. You were put in a difficult position, which none of your people have ever had to be faced with, and it overwhelmed you. You reacted as you were raised to react. You're young and you almost made a mistake, yes, but you didn't make it."

Emily, who had been watching Sam's breakdown from just inside the house, came out and gave Sam a reassuring hug.

"I've been telling him the same thing for days now."

I chuckled and smiled at the young woman. "She's a smart one, Sam. You really should listen to her. Everything turned out the way it was suppose to." I placed a hand on Sam's arm and he looked at me. "Fate is a powerful thing."

Sam smiled at Emily, then at me and nodded his head. "Yes, it is."

The tension around us was finally lifted and we returned to our seats, Emily taking the chair next to Sam. She continued to keep a hand on Sam's arm. This was also a shifter thing. Physical contact is very calming to us if we are stressed.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam seemed to recover from his breakdown. He took a sip of his tea, then turned back to me.

"Tell me something. If things had gone bad and we had attacked, you would've fought us just as hard as you did when we fought the newborns, right?"

I smiled at him. "You got it. Don't get me wrong, it would have been difficult. I would have had to turn my mind over almost completely to my beast, but I would have taken out as many of you as I could to protect my family."

"I would have expected nothing less from you." Sam responded, not surprised by my answer.

"If we're being completely honest, I would have gone for your head first. You're the leader and with Jacob out of the picture, I was bettin' none of your other wolves are currently dominate enough to have taken up leadership in the middle of a fight." Sam's eye's widened at my confession. "It's a strategy of war, my friend. You go for the head if you wish to kill the snake."

"Your father teach you that?" Sam guessed.

"Yep, he taught me how to fight like I was one of his newborn soldiers. He insisted that I learn how to fight, not just self defense, but full on fighting. It's come in handy a time or two. He also taught me that the pysical act of killing is easy for people like us, but the emotional aftermath of killing is much more difficult to live with. I could have killer you or memebers of your pack, but dealing with my actions mentally after the fight would have been next to impossible. I've never been almost forced to kill a friend before and I hope the situation never happens again."

"Well, then..." Sam lifted his glass to me. "...Here's to not having to fight."

I lifted my glass to his in full agreement.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said as I got up and walked a few paces from my hosts. I looked at the phone and saw the name Dad flash on the caller ID.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

"Are you still at Sam's?" Jasper asked. I could hear the urgency in his voice. Something was wrong.

"Yes." I replied with concern in my voice.

"Can I speak with him?" He asked.

"Umm...sure." I walked over the Sam, holding out my phone. "It's Jasper. He wants to talk to you."

Sam gave me a bewildered look, but took the phone call. "This is Sam." He listened for a few minutes, the look on his face not changing with the conversation. "Sure, we can meet you out there. I'll have a couple of the pack lead you through." Another pause, then he hung up the phone. He handed it back to me. "Well, that's interesting."

"What?" I asked, returning the phone to me pocket.

"Jasper just asked if he and Alice could get permission to cross over our lands. He wanted you and I to meet them at the boarder as soon as we could get there. Any idea why they'd do that?" Sam asked, thoroughly confused.

Unfortunately, the confusion was mutual. "I have no idea."

Sam looked over to Emily. "Give Leah and Seth a call. Have them meet us out on the boarder. I'll have them take Jasper and Alice across our territory."

Emily ran into the house to make the call. Sam turned his focus to me.

"Let's get out there. I'll meet you out front." I dashed through the house and out the front door, shifting as I hit the woods. Sam had shifted in the house and joined me a minute or two later, his shorts firmly strapped to his ankle. We ran off at top speed, making the run to the treaty border in record time. Jasper and Alice were waiting for us...

* * *

**Seth POV**

Leah and I had just finished lunch when Emily called with Sam's orders to meet him at the treaty border. Mom was none too thrilled, considering she only got us back home a week ago, but we had little choice. Not that Sam had given us a true order and we had to follow it, but he wouldn't have had Emily call us if it wasn't really important. If there was one thing I'd learned over the last few weeks, it was sometimes you just had to jump in on blind faith. Beside, if we were meeting at the border, it meant we were meeting up with some of the Cullens and, as crazy as it might sound, I kinda missed them. I don't even really mind the smell anymore.

Leah and I arrived just in time to see Kira and Sam running towards Jasper and Alice. Once they got close, Sam ducked behind some shrubs to phase to human and Kira shifted once she was close to her parents. It looked like Kira and Sam arrived together, interesting, I hadn't known she was visiting Sam and Emily. As we approach, Sam waved to us.

"Stay phased, in a few minutes I want you to accompany Jasper and Alice through our lands to the far border." He explained. That was very interesting. Way did they need to cross our lands? I sat patiently as I listened to Kira and Jasper talking.

"What's going on, Dad. You're emotions are all over the place." Kira asked her father. Jasper took his daughter's hands, giving her the saddest look I'd ever seen.

"Alice and I are leaving."

"What?" Kira ask, surprised. "What do you mean, leaving? When are you coming back?"

Jasper looked down at the ground, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He returned his eyes to Kira and they were almost more sad than they were before.

"I can't say where we're going and I can't promise we'll be able to come back. I can't tell you more. Something is happening and it's important that Alice and I go."

It looked like Kira was going to say something, but Jasper stopped her.

"You can't come with us, Kira. I wish I could explain why, but there is little time and the less you know, the better it will be in the long run."

I could hear Kira's sob and I had to fight myself not to let a growl slip out. How could he just leave her like this, with no explanation. They just looked at each other, like a conversation was going on silently between them. Perhaps one was, since they could both read each other's emotions.

"I don't understand." Kira whispered, trying her best to speak as tears slide down her face. Jasper pulled her into a hug and my anger dissolved. It looked like Jasper would be crying too, if he were able. What could possibly be happening that would cause this heart wrenching goodbye?

"I know, darlin', but you just need to understand one thing...that I love you and I pray that I'll get the chance to say it again to you someday. I just won't promise something to you that I can't be sure I can deliver. The family should be calling you soon to fill you in on what's happening. There's something I need you to do."

Kira nodded her head, silently agreeing.

Jasper smiled at her. "When the time comes, and you'll know what I'm talking about when it happens, I want you to make the best choice for you. Don't let anyone else influence your decision, just do what your heart tells you to do...OK?"

"I will." Kira sobbed, hugging her father once again. Once he released her, Alice stepped up to Kira, pulled her into a hug and told her she loved her as well. She then turned to Sam.

"We must go. Time is short and we have a long way to go." Even Alice's voice was soft and sad.

Sam nodded and turned to us. "Stay with them until they pass over the borderline." He instructed.

"Thank you again, Sam." Jasper said, kissing Kira one last time on the cheek. They then ran towards the other side of the border with Leah. I paused for a moment, wanting very badly to go over and comfort Kira, but the stern look Sam gave me told me to do as I was told. I whimpered once, then turned and dashed to catch up with my sister.

* * *

**Kira POV**

Sam approached me slowly as we watched my parents disappear into the woods.

"Are you OK?"

I turned to Sam, tears still drying on my cheeks. "No, but I have this horrible feeling I'm not the only one who's not OK. I need to get back to my family's house and it'd probably be a good idea if you came with me. It seems like anything that affects my family tends to affect yours as well."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Should we run or drive?"

"Probably drive, so I can answer my phone if it rings. Not to mention you might want to tell Emily what's going on and where you're going."

With this, we both shifted and ran as fast as we could back to Sam's house. My mind was numb. I tried to process what had just happened, but my brain seemed to just shut down when I tired to work out the situation. My father was gone and he couldn't promise me he would come back. Jasper never made promises he wasn't 100 percent positive he could keep. I tried my best to keep my emotions in check but it was difficult. My father's emotions were almost overwhelming. He was afraid. He was very rarely afraid. In our long history I could only count on one hand the number of times he had felt this level of fear and uncertainty. Most of those times were when someone he loved was in trouble.

This realization didn't make me feel any better.

When he got back to the house, Sam ran in to tell Emily what was going on and I jumped into my car. Moments later, Sam got into the passenger side and I sped off towards home. We were only minutes away from the house when my phone began vibrating. It was Carlisle.

"I'm almost home, Carlisle, and Sam is with me. What's going on?"

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, probably wondering how I knew something was up. He recovered quickly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"We just met Jasper and Alice at the borderline. They asked permission from Sam to run through the pack's territory. Hold on just a second, we're here." I hung up the phone as we parked in front of the house and walked in to find my family and Jacob all standing in the living room. They all look so worried and they were all feeling worry, uncertainty and fear. There was also some underlying anger coming from Jacob. What in the hell!

Esme rushed over to me, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug, wholeheartedly, fighting hard to prevent more tears from escaping. This was not the time to be emotional.

Carlisle placed a cold hand on my back and I turned to face him. "What did Jasper and Alice tell you?"

"Not a hell of a lot. Just that they had to leave for some reason they couldn't tell me and that they couldn't promise they'd ever come back. They also seemed to be pressed for time. Alice said something about time being short and they had a long way to go. What's going on?"

Carlisle gave me an apologetic look. "The Volturi are coming."

"What do you mean The Volturi are coming? When? Why?"

"According to Alice's letter, they'll be here in a month or so. And it's not just going to be 4 or 5 of the guard. They are all coming. The three brothers, their bodyguards, the entire guard, even their wives."

"What in the hell for?" I asked, confused. "What could we have possibly done to warrant such a large force to come here?"

Bella walked over, carrying Nessie. Her crimson eyes heavy with emotional tears that would never fall. "Jacob, Nessie and I were in the woods a few days back. I thought I saw someone out there with us. I didn't think anything of it at the time but..."

"It was Irina. She saw Nessie. She ran to the Volturi and told them we had made an immortal child." Carlisle continued.

This was worse than bad. With her actions, Irina had signed our death warrants. Sam, not understanding, spoke up.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

Carlisle moved to Sam's side. "The main rule of our kind is that we must not be discovered. Humans must stay ignorant to our existence. It was determined a long time ago that young children who were made into vampires could not be trusted with our secret. They were just too young to understand and follow the rules. Basically, anyone who is found to have made such a vampire is exterminated along with anyone who had knowledge of the infant vampire's existence. The Volturi are coming here to destroy us. I'm sure Aro is hoping to convince a few of the more talented of my family to join them instead of die. He's been after Edward and Alice in the past and he's aware that Bella was bound to be a talented vampire once she was changed."

Jacob scoffed. "Looks like he can't get Alice, since her and her mate ran away like cowards."

At that moment something happened to me that rarely happens...my internal beast took over. I low growl rumbled in my throat as I charge Jacob. He wasn't ready for my assault and was unable to move before my fist met his nose with a sickening crunch. Blood began to pour everywhere as he hit the floor. I was so livid I could almost feel my eyes bleed to pure white. My upper and lower canines also elongated slightly. This only happened when I lose total control of my temper, allowing my beast full control of my body. Fortunately for Jake, Emmett and Rosalie managed to grab me before I could continue my beating. Sam also went to stand between us.

"How dare you! Alice never reacts without a damn good reason. If they had to leave, it's because of something we can't know right now. My parents have more courage in their little pinkies than you'll ever have. I swear on all that's holy if you ever question their integrity again, I'll liberate your head from your shoulders!" I scream at the bleeding man as my aunt and uncle drug me to sit on the sofa across the room. Sam knelt by Jacob, assessing his injury.

"It's a good thing you heal fast, Jake." Sam commented to his younger pack mate. Once he confirmed that Jake would live, he stood and faced Carlisle. "Returning to the problem at hand, what can we do about these Volturi? We can't just sit here and wait for them to exterminate you."

I was beginning to calm down and was kinda touched by Sam's sentiment.

"Alice did leave some instructions and they sound like the only chance we have." Carlisle explained, looking at everyone, but stopping on Sam. "We need to get as many of our friends here as we can."

"To fight?" Sam asked.

"No. To witness." Carlisle's eyes unfocused slightly as he thought. "If we can get a big enough group of bodies, it might cause the Volturi to pause. If they pause, we may be able to explain what Nessie is and how she is growing and learning. If we can convince Aro that she is no threat to vampire society, we may just get away with our lives."

"The pack is with you." Sam declared. "Nessie is Jacob's imprint. She's a part of our pack and we'll do whatever must be done to ensure her safety."

"It's much appreciated, Sam, but you understand what you're getting into?"

"Almost certain death?" He responded. "Yes, I know. We're still in."

"Thank you Sam. Even though I know you're not doing it for my family, thank you."

Sam nodded.

Carlisle continued to talk. "Esme and I will leave and track down several covens I am friends with. Most of them are territorial, so it shouldn't be too hard to locate them. Emmett and Rose will head out and try and find some friends that are nomads. Everyone else has the hardest job." He looked over to Edward and Bella. "You need to convince our guests as they show up that Nessie is not what she appears. Remember, most of these vampires will want to bolt as soon as they see her, without an explanation." Carlisle looked over to Sam. "Also, most of these vampires follow the traditional vampire diet. I'll tell them that Forks and La Push are off limits and that they need to leave the state to feed, but you should be aware of their presence."

Sam sighed. "I don't like condoning murder, even if it is taken outside our state, but I see no other options. We'll deal."

Carlisle smiled and nodded his appreciation of the pack's sacrifice.

"OK, now that everyone knows what to do, let's get moving. We have much to do and little time to spare."

My family began to make their preparations to depart and Sam approached me.

"You better now?" He asked. "If not, I can run home."

"I can take you home." I got up slowly with no resistance from my family. "I need to get out of here for a few minutes anyway." I hugged all of my soon to be departing family, then went to follow Sam out the door. At the doorway, Jacob stood, still holding is broken nose.

"I'm sorry." His apology was weak and defeated. I could feel his sincerity. He also felt mildly ashamed of his words.

I smiled at him, placing a hand gently on his arm. "So am I. You're frustrated, I get that. It's ok. My parents left for a reason. Alice's ways are strange sometime, but I have a feeling it's not what it looks like on the surface. They're up to something important that will help. We just need to wait and see what it is. "

Jake nodded, smiling back at me, clearly accepting my peace offering, as Sam and I left the house.

The drive back to Sam's place was quiet. I was guessing he was giving me some time to think. When we arrived at the house, Sam opened the door, but didn't get out of the car. He turned to me and gave me a look of concern.

"You and Jake be careful when the company starts to arrive, OK? Don't let him start anything. You put him in his place today, but he tends to talk before he thinks sometimes."

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll keep him and myself out of trouble."

Sam got out of the car, but I shouted to him before he could close the door.

"I'll make sure one of us keeps you in the loop at all times."

Sam nodded, then closed the door and headed up to the house. I took a deep breath, then turned the car around and headed home to help get the house ready for company.

* * *

**Two weeks later... Kira POV**

Over the last two weeks, the Cullen household filled up like no one believed possible. Carlisle and Esme returned a week after they left and Emmett and Rose arrived only two days later. Combined with our family they managed to accumulate over 20 vampires. Most I didn't know, but a few were familiar to me. The Denali coven was the first to show and also the first to lend their complete support in our cause, which made sense considering it was one of their coven that caused the whole situation in the first place. The next to show, and the most surprising, were Peter and Charlotte. Apparently, Alice and Jasper had hunted them down and sent them our way without so much as an explanation. Over the years, they had learned to trust Alice's visions and they were both fiercely loyal to Jasper. I loved Pete and Char. I had known them for a good portion of my life and it helped ease my mind to have them near.

Some of Carlisle's friends were harder to convince than others, but in the end we had a fairly impressive group at our backs.

One evening, I sat with Emmett and Peter as they played a video game. I wasn't really paying any attention to them. I was just kinda existing, allowing the emotions of all of the vampires distract my mind. Normally I let the emotions of large crowds just flow around me, so they wouldn't distract my everyday life, but today I needed the distration, so I let them take over my mind.

Bella came into the room, snapping me out of my trance.

"Can I talk with you for a minute, Kira?" She asked me. She was worried about something other than the obvious.

"Sure." I got up from the seat and followed Bella out of the house. We continued walking quietly until we were out of hearing range of the rest of the house.

"I know we don't know each other well. But I have a favor to ask of you."

I could feel Bella's worry increase. Whatever she needed, it must have been something big.

"First, can you block your mind from Edward?" She asked me.

"Yeah, with some conscious effort I can keep him out. Why?"

Bella looked down at the ground for a few moments before she answered me. "Jasper left me the name of a guy the family uses to get legal documents made up."

I smiled. "Ah yes, Jenks. I know him. Jumpy fellow."

Bella returned my smile. "I made up new IDs for Jacob and Renesmee. If it comes down to a fight, I'm making Jacob run with her. I know it's selfish of me, but even if Edward and I have to die, Nessie deserves a chance at life. I wanted to ask you if you would help them get away. I know I'm asking a lot, but I didn't know who else I could trust to help me and to keep it secret from Edward."

It took me a few minutes to absorb what Bella was asking of me. It didn't surprise me. "You're not being selfish, Bella. You're being a mother." I walk a few yard from her, taking a seat on the fallen tree. Bella followed and sat beside me. "Did you know that Jasper won't make a promise unless he's sure he'll be able to keep it?"

Bella shook her head no.

"It's admirable, really. He's never broken a promise to me, ever. It's something I strive for in my own life." I turned to Bella. "I promise you, Jake and Nessie will get away if things go south. Even if it takes my last breath, I will get them out. Nessie will have her life."

Bella sobbed tearlessly at my sentiment. She pulled me into a hug. She had such control that she didn't squish me at all.

"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, Bella. We're family and this is what families do for each other."

She took a calming breath, letting it out slowly. "And you can keep this from Edward? I don't want Aro to learn of my plan until it is too late for him to stop it."

I chuckled. "Not to worry, my dear Auntie. I've gotten good at wrapping my emotions around my thoughts to mask them from Eddie. It drives him crazy and he'll know I'm keeping something from him, but we won't get it out of me."

We sat for quite a while, enjoying the peace of nature and thinking about what was to come. Bella was still worried, but her mind was much more a peace. So this was what my dad had told me about. The one thing he needed me to do. It may have not been the decision he was hoping for, but it was what my heart was telling me to do...

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...Doomsday...Kira POV**

We stood in the clearing my family traditionally used to play baseball. My family was in the center, with all of our vampire witness to our left and right. Behind us, hidden just beyond the treeline were the La Push wolves. You couldn't see them, but all of the vampires could hear their combined heartbeats. It was actually a very impressive sound.

An unknown side effect of the large vampire boom in the area was that many more of the original wolf bloodline had phased. The total number of wolves had inflated from 11 to 16. The youngest being only 12 years old. I kinda felt bad about their participation in this hopeless endeavor, but Sam assured me that all the younger wolves were being ordered to run back to the res if things went bad. He told them it was to protect La Push, but I knew it was to protect them. They were too young to be in this fight. At least this way some of the bloodlines would survive.

I stood beside Jacob, who stood with my family in wolf form, staying as close to Nessie as he could. I did my best to focus my empathy. With this many people around, it was difficult to concentrate, but I didn't have an option. I needed to stay focused and do what I promised to do if the time came.

In moments, the opposite side of the clearing began to fill with robed figures. The Volturi had arrived.

I turned my attention to the three brothers, who I recognized from the painting in Carlisle's office. Marcus's feelings were fairly mild. He almost felt bored. Caius was feeling pure hatred. I had a feeling he would only be happy once everyone here was dead. Aro, on the other hand, was curious. It was obvious we was impressed by the show of support Carlisle had managed to compile. Unfortunately, I also felt his desire for power. He was interested in many of the vampires here today. He would make them join him if he could.

None of this helped put me at ease. At least I was fairly certain the Volturi were going to give us our pause. I watched as Carlisle approached Aro, allowing the older vampire to take his hand. I didn't really pay attention to what was being said. I kept my eyes closed, focusing only on the emotions of the three brothers. I had told Bella I would try and pinpoint the moment they decided to attack.

I didn't even realize that Irina had been sentenced to immediate death until I felt the anguish from Tanya and Kate as their sister burned. The emotion almost knocked me off my feet. I would have fallen if I hadn't been for the wolf suddenly standing next to me. As I recovered, I looked over to see a sandy tan colored wolf holding me up, whimpering softly. Seth. I regained my composure and nudged him with my nose. It was the best I could do to thank him for his support. He continued to stand by me as we returned our focus to the situation at hand.

The three brothers were now huddled together, discussing what they were going to do. Their emotions told the whole story. They were going to attack!

I turned my face up to Bella, giving her a sad look. She nodded her head. I looked around and all of my family were saying their goodbyes to each other.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself to Jacob's right as Bella placed Nessie on Jake's back. I was ready. I looked to the other side of Jake and saw Seth take up a similar position on Jacob's left. I nodded to him. Seth got the point. Together we would make sure Jacob and Nessie survived. I didn't really want to die, but if this was truly my time, at least I would die with a friend by my side...

All hell was about the break loose, when I felt it. They were emotions of worry and anxiety. There were 4 distinct individuals and they were coming in fast.

I look over to Edward, screaming in my mind.

"Stall, uncle! It's Alice and Jasper, I know it. Stall just a little bit longer!"

Edward could obviously hear my thoughts and those of the people coming because he stepped closer to Aro. He began to stall the best he could. Moments later, Alice, Jasper, and two vampires I didn't recognize emerged from the forest. They came to a stop at the three brothers.

"Good day, Aro!" Alice greeted happily. "I'd like you to meet Nahual, he's a human vampire hybrid, just as Nessie is. As you can see, he grew up to be a fully responsible person, capable of keeping our secrets. Just as Nessie will."

I could feel Aro's emotions flare anger for just a moment, but then they were replaced with defeat...we had won.

With proof that Nessie would grow up, the Volturi had no other option but to leave. We had broken no rules. The Volturi were disappointed as Aro said his goodbyes and well wishes to Carlisle. He even welcomed my grandfather to come to itaily and visit. I had to stop myself from snorting. Yeah, fat chance of that happening.

As the last of the robed figures slipped quietly into the trees, the feeling of relief was almost tangible. Seth tackled me, chuckling in his wolfy voice. I allowed my kitty cat chuckle to join his. I could hear Jacob laugh next to us as well, his canine voice carrying amongst the celebration.

Seth whined softly. I began to wonder why he was upset, but Jake came out of the woods in human form to explain.

"Sam is recalling all the wolves back to the res, but they'll be back over at the house in a few hours to help celebrate the fact that we are all still alive."

Seth licked my cheek, then trotted back into the woods. I sighed, then shifted back to human as Jasper approached me. I turned and jumped into his arms.

"You came back." I whispered.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm glad we made it in time. Alice had seen 5 different outcomes to today's events, but only one had a happy ending. You understand now why we left and didn't tell anyone why. If Aro had seen that we could possibly mess up his plans, he might not have paused. I doubt we would have gotten here before he attacked." Jasper eyed me questioningly. "Why are you feeling sorry? What's wrong?"

I looked up into his eyes. "I'm guessing the decision I made to stay and help Jacob and Nessie get away wasn't the one you wanted me to make. I'm sorry. It's what my heart told me to do."

Jasper smiled the biggest smile I had seen from him in a long time. I could feel him pride.

"It's the exact opposite. I'm proud as hell that you were willing to lay down your life so Jacob and Nessie could live."

I cocked my head to the side, still looking at him.

"OK, so maybe a tiny little part of me hoped you would run. I couldn't call myself your father if I didn't, but trust me, the pride outweighs anything else."

Jasper looked over at the woods where the pack had made their exit.

"It also looked like you weren't the only one who was willing to die for the cause. Seth seemed very determined to fight along side you till the very end."

I could feel my cheeks flush as I looked down. "We just went through one of the most emotional, stress filled moments of both our lives, and yet you still manage to bring up my love life...or lack there of."

"I'm a father. It just so happens that your love life causes two of the things that terrify me the most." He took my hands in his. "I'm scared to death that someday you'll meet a guy who will take you away from me. That I'll be replaced as the number one man in your life. On the other hand, I'm equally as terrified that you won't find someone and you won't find true happiness."

"Well gee, dad, you're screwed." I said in my most serious voice.

We both busted into laughter. After a few minutes we managed to compose ourselves. By this time, the crowd of vampires was beginning to thin out. Some looked to be heading back to their own territories, but some seemed to be returning to the house. No doubt to help us celebrate. Dad and I turned to join the rest of our family, but I paused.

"Tonight, I'm gonna sit with Seth and talk. I'll toss it all into the air and we'll see where it lands."

Jasper gave me another hug to help show his continued pride in me, even though he knew I could feel it from his emotions alone. We returned to our family and after a few more hugs and kisses, we all set off towards home.

Just as we were walking into the house, my cell phone began to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing the name Sharee flash on the front. "I'll be right in." I told Jasper, as I walked back towards the woods. You can't get much privacy in a house full of vampires, but as least this way they wouldn't be able to hear Sharee's end of the conversation.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" I ask in a cheerful voice. There was a momentary pause on the other end, then a slight sob before Sharee began the speak.

"Kira..."

"Sharee, what's wrong?"

"Its Lawrence...he's in the hospital...he's been shot. He's in surgery, but it's bad. The doctors...they don't...they don't know if he's going to make it. My family is here...but I just..."

My eyes were already starting to tear up. "Sharee, I'm coming home. I'll be there as fast as I can." As I spoke, by dad came back out, followed closely by Esme. I could see Carlisle standing by the door, talking on the phone. "Just take a deep breath, sit with your family and say every prayer you know. By the time you finish, I'll be there to help you say them all over again. OK."

I could hear a quiet affirmative on the other end before we both hung up. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. By this time, the rest of my family had joined us outside. I looked up as my father, tears running freely down my cheeks. "My friend Tank has been shot. He's in surgery now, but the doctors aren't very optimistic. Sharee needs me. I need to get there." Jasper pulled me into a hug and Esme rubbed my back.

"I've already called the airport." Carlisle said, closing his phone. "Your plane leaves in an hour. One of us can run you to the airport, it would be faster than driving. We'll get your car back to you later on."

I smiled up at my grandfather. "Thank you." I said sadly.

Edward stepped up, passing Nessie over to Bella. "I'll run you to the airport. I'm fastest."

I hugged each of my family members, each of them returning to the house afterward. Soon only Edward and Jasper remained. I hugged my dad, kissed him on the cheek, then looked into his eyes. He was sending me as many reassuring waves as he could to keep me calm. "Tell Seth what happened. Give him my information and tell him I"ll call him later."

"I will." Jasper placed a hand on my cheek, wiping away a tear. "If it's meant to be, it'll be."

I nodded my head, then jumped onto my uncle's back. We took off at lightning speed and all I could do was silently pray for the life that was hanging in the balance...

To be Continued...

* * *

Damn, I'm tired now. That chapter was really long, but I'm happy it's over. I can finally move on. The next chapter will be moving into the post book time period and it will truly be a Seth/OC story. Sorry it took so long to get there, but I promised we'd make it, didn't I? Please let me know what you think.


	28. A New Beginning

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get posted, but life happened. As always, let me know what you think and I don't own Twilight...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I sat on a folding chair on the stage with the overhead lights blaring in my eyes. All I could do was wait for my upcoming doom, but it was for my minions, so I didn't mind too much.

It had been almost 5 years since I rushed back to Vegas. My return signaled the beginning of one of the worse weeks of my life.

Tank had survived the surgery, barely. He was in a coma afterward and the doctors weren't very optimistic that he would ever wake up, something about lack of oxygen to the brain. Sharee and I spent the next week taking turns at his bedside. We continued to talk to him and pray to him until the faithful day when he finally opened his eyes. I was in the cafeteria getting coffee when I felt Sharee's excitement. I had been keeping close watch of my friend's emotions, just to make sure she didn't break. I had almost invited my father out to help steady her emotions, but thought better of it. Sharee needed to feel what she was feeling in order to cope. I rushed back to Tank's room at a flat run to find him awake. It took almost 6 months for him to recover, but recover he did. He's 100 percent again, the only evidence of his near death experience being the scars on his chest from the bullet and the surgery.

The biggest change from Tank's incident was that most of my security force was now armed. Our boss made all of us take training classes on firearms and those of us who passed now carried a gun when on duty. Not everyone passed, so I was forced to rearrange schedules to place the unarmed minions with armed minions, so every team had at least one gun. It seemed overkill to me, but I went along with it. Not everyone could be a super healing shapeshifter like I was. The shoulder rig took some getting use to, but if it helped protect my people, then I was willing to endure it. To be honest, I was willing to do almost anything for my minions.

Hence the reason I was sitting on a Karaoke stage with most of my minions sitting in the empty theater, watching me eagerly.

It had become a tradition almost 9 years ago that I would sing a song to each of my minions on his or her birthday. I'm not entirely sure how the tradition started, but they never let me forget it. It wasn't that I didn't like to sing or that I couldn't. Rosalie and Edward had made sure I was talented in the musical arena. They had taken my musical appreciation lessons as personal challenges. The fact was I could sing very well. I just didn't like stages. Or bright lights. Or being singled out. I was alot like my Aunt Bella when it came to having a deep desire to fade into the background. I was however, unlike Bella, very good at pretending that these things didn't bother me. She would be too, after a few decades of being one of the beautiful vampires living around ordinary humans. Anyone could fake not being shy with enough time and practice.

"It'll only be a couple more minutes, Kira." The stage manager, Fred, yelled from behind the stage. He was having technical difficulties at the moment. I could only hope the difficulties were permanent.

This birthday gift to my minion, though a common enough occurrence, did hold a mournful sentiment to me now. I wouldn't be able to do this much longer. When I started this job I had been 22 years old on my identification. Now I was suppose to be 32 and I just didn't look it. My time in Vegas was quickly coming to an end. I couldn't keep this life much longer. Soon, I'd have to move on with a new identity. It made me sad to think I would have to leave everything here that I knew and loved, but it was an unfortunate reality to the eternally unageing.

Over the last few months I had begun the process of trying to decide what I wanted to do with my next life. I had almost decided to rejoin my family for awhile. There were several new members I yearned to get to know better. Another possible life, however, kept me from finalizing my plans. I was tossing around the idea of moving into my families house in Forks. I hadn't been around there enough for anyone to recognize me and I would be close to the second family I had made in La Push. It was going to be a tough decision. I longed to be with my vampire family again, but something invisible was pulling me in the other direction.

Ironically, it was then that I smelled them. I placed a hand above my eyes, shielding them so I could see the back of the theater. Standing behind the very last row were 3 very tall, very big figures. I smiled to myself, but had time to do very little else, since the technical difficulties decided to clear up.

"OK, you're on." Fred said, climbing onto the stage to hand me a mic. I took it and stood at the front of the stage. Time to break a leg. Too bad it wasn't someone else who was breaking a leg.

"As we all know, today is Darren's birthday." I motioned to a tall, lanky man in his middle 30s. "So this song is for you." The music queued up and I began to sing 'I will survive.' I liked this song and it was easy to sing.

After the last note, I was welcomed by a serious of cheers and applause. Tank was in the front row grinning like a idiot with Sharee sitting next to him. She wasn't a member of my security force, but she never missed one of my performances. She was the one doing the cat calls.

"Happy Birthday, Darren." I said sincerely. I then looked out to address all of my minions. "Now all you slackers get back to work!" I joked. The crowd laughed, but began to disperse. As Fred dimmed the lights on the stage and raised the house lights, I could see the three people standing in the back, smiling almost like Tank had been. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the should rig with my gun and my jacket from the chair on stage. I put my rig back on as I walked to the back of the room. In front of me stood Sam, Jared and Paul.

I hadn't seen them since the day I left Forks.

After I left, my family had moved to their house in Wyoming. They really had very little choice but to leave. Bella looked too different to be able to mingle with people who knew her before her change. The most surprising thing was that Jacob moved with them. He stayed in La Push long enough to finish High School, then he packed up and moved. Billy was incredibly supportive, as was the rest of the pack. Over the last couple of years Jake had managed to make friends with most of my family. Particularly with Emmett and Jasper. Apparently, he fit right in with their antics. He even told me he really didn't mind the smell anymore. Rose wasn't very happy about it, at first, but they were able to hash out a livable truce.

My weekly phone calls with Alice continued, but I also talked with Emily at least once every two weeks or so. We had become very good friends. I even talked with Sam a couple of times a month, usually when I called Emily and he answered.

As for Seth, he and I had become best friends, even though I hadn't seen him since that day in the clearing. We talked almost daily, along with a steady stream of instant messages and texts. He was currently in college, working towards a degree in natural resource management. I could see him being a forest ranger or a naturalist of some type. He loved nature.

I had been meaning to go see everyone down in La Push for months, but a trip just never seemed to fit into my schedule.

I approached the three men. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. I had missed them.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." I was instantly pulled into a tight embrace by Sam. "Or should I say, look what the wolf dragged in?"

My bad joke made all of them chuckle. I exchange hugs with the Jared and Paul as well, then threw my jacket back on.

"It's good to see you, Kira." Sam said warmly.

"It's good to see you guys, too. It's been too long. What ya doin' in my neck of the woods?"

Paul had a big smile on his face and Sam wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "We're here for Paul's bachelor party. Him and Rachel are finally making it official."

"Congratulations, Paul. That's great." Emily had told me about their engagement a few weeks ago. It had been the hot gossip on the Res. "How long are you staying? Have you checked in yet?"

"We're staying for 3 nights. We wanted the trip to be long enough to enjoy it, but not so long that it became a full vacation. We don't want our wives and girlfriends to think we're getting into trouble." Sam joked. "We were on our way to check in when we saw you come in here. Loved the performance, by the way."

I felt a blush creep onto my face. "Yeah, it's just something I do for the people who work for me. I offer to take them to dinner, but they always choose to have me sing karaoke for them instead. It's silly, but lots of fun. At least for them." I grabbed Sam by the arm and turned the group towards the door. "Let go get your guys checked in, huh?"

"I see you carry a gun." Sam said, glancing in the direction of my concealed weapon.

"Yeah. We never use to, but when Tank got shot on the job, our boss decided that we needed to be trained in firearms. Tank's injury was the reason I had to run out of Forks so fast 5 years ago. Fortunately, as you know, he recovered just fine, but the big boss doesn't want to take any chances." I lowered my voice. "It feels a little silly, considering what I am and what I can do without a weapon, but you know how it is. Gotta be normal."

"Very true." Sam agreed.

We made it to the check in counter, which was being maned by a small, mousy woman name Clair. She was a bit too bubbly for my liking, but she was friendly enough. I supposed you'd want that kind of a person to be greeting guests.

"Hey Kira!" She said in her happy voice, her eyes looking to the three men with me. She seemed to like what she saw. Too bad the poor girl didn't have a chance.

"Hi, Clair. These fine young men need to check in. Go ahead and give them the full upgrade package. Make sure they get whatever they want for their entire stay. It's on me."

Sam looked like he was about to protest, but I held up my hand.

"No arguments. I'll be insulted if you refuse. You're family. Besides, if it makes you feel better, think of this as a wedding gift, birthday gift and Christmas gift for everyone who shows up." It just occurred to me that I failed to ask a very important question. "Who's coming, by the way?"

"Almost the whole group." Paul replied. "Probably about 12 of us or so. Jake will be here with everyone else in a few hours. Even Billy is coming."

Sam chuckled. "I think Billy agreed to come along for the women back home. How much trouble can we get into with him here?"

I laughed full out on that one. It was funny, but true. I looked down as my work radio began to chime. I pulled it off of my belt.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey, Kira." It was Tank. "Sabian is over in the west wing being his usual drunken self. You mind giving us a hand?"

"Not a problem. I'll be there in a few." I replaced my radio back on my belt, then turned to the guys. "I gotta get back to work. Sabian is one of our regulars here. He only leaves peacefully if I'm the one throwing him out. It's a bit of a pain, but worth it if we can get him to a cab without force."

The guys all nodded.

"I'll pop in on you later and say hi." I reassured.

We agreed and I started off towards the west wing. Sabian was a harmless old man. He had lost his wife a few years back and he frequently came to our casino to drown his sorrows. He had been forcibly removed many times until we noticed we went quietly when I was there. I much preferred the quiet method.

As I made my way across the building, the only thing I could think about was how excited I was to see the guys. I really had miss the whole stinky lot of them. I found myself hoping Seth was amongst the one's coming to the party...

To be continued...

* * *

Well, the next chapter will have Seth and Kira seeing each other for the first time in five years...what will happen? You'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks to everyone who is reading.

The reviews don't hurt, either.


	29. My Mind is Set

Hello all. It's been a very long time since I've updated. With the holidays and work, I was just too busy. As it is, this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to add something. I'll try and update more often, since things should be slowing down in my life a little more. Here's some Seth goodness. Hope you like. I don't own...blah blah blah...

* * *

**Seth POV**

When the rest of us got to Vegas, we had one hell of a surprise waiting for us.

Sam, Paul and Jared had gone over a few hours earlier to get checked in and ran into Kira right when they first got there. Apparently, she wanted to make sure we had a good time. She paid for us to have the best suites in the hotel and have basically anything we wanted.

I was currently sitting in a private dining room with the other guys, waiting for our dinners to be brought out. They were all chattering excitedly about the events of the next few days. We had tickets to see a boxing match, and a stage show. The real bachelor party wasn't until tomorrow night and who knew what Sam and Jacob had planned. It couldn't be anything too racy, since Billy was here with us.

This was all very interesting, and I was happy for Paul of course, but I found my mind wandering to Kira. She was practically my best friend. No, that was wrong. She was my best friend. Over the last few years we had communicated in some way almost every single day. She knew almost everything there was to know about me. No doubt she knew me better than most of the guys in the pack, which is saying a lot considering they get to look into my head on a regular basis.

If I was being honest to myself, I knew in my heart that I cared for her in more than just a friendly way. The simple fact was I loved her. I had been in love with her since that first run through the woods. I hadn't imprinted on her, I knew that for sure. Jacob said I would know it if she was my imprint. It was for this reason that I did not pursue anything but a friendship with Kira. I didn't want us to make a life together, just to have it fall apart if I imprinted. It wasn't fair to her and it wouldn't be fair to the girl I imprinted on. Sam tried to convince me that I may never imprint and that if I truly loved Kira as much as I acted like I did, that I should take the risk, but I had my mind set. I loved her too much to break her heart like that. Even if I never imprinted, I just couldn't take the chance.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a man walked through the door and bumped into Sam. I didn't know him and from the looks of it, he was extremely drunk.

"Heeeey..." He slurred. "Sorry man. I'm always late for the party!"

Sam stood and took the man's elbow to steady him.

"I think you have the wrong room." Sam began to guide the inebriated man towards the door. "Here, I'll help you find where you belong."

The man pulled out of Sam's grasp, almost landing on the floor as he did so. He was very, very drunk.

"Nah, man. I'm in the right place. This is where the paaarty is." The man raised his glass in a toast like manner.

I could see Jacob becoming angry, but Billy placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. He whispered for Jacob to call up hotel security and Jake went to the telephone on the wall next to the door, grumbling all the way under his breath about how we could handle one drunk guy. That was probably a very good move. This party crasher didn't realized that he had literally just walked into a wolf den. You could tell that Billy didn't want any of us to start a fight and you could also tell by looking at Sam's face that he agreed with his elder.

Only a few moments later, a tall skinny guy came into the room. He was dressed in a black suit and looked very security like. He escorted the drunk man out of the room and Billy, Jake and Sam all exited with them.

Too bad they hadn't called Kira down to deal with the drunk...

* * *

To be Continued...

This was suppose to have a Kira POV in it too, but I decided to upload this part, then make Kira's POV a new chapter. Hopefully, it won't take me long to add the next chap...things are gonna start heating up...Woo Hoo!

Please leave me a review if you got the time!


	30. Reunion

Didn't know if I'd manage another chapter this week, but here it is. Hope you like...I don't own Twilight...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I still had a full hour left to my shift but I was already getting antsy. I was sitting in my office trying my best to focus on the days paperwork. My focus was failing...miserbly.

I hadn't confirmed it, but I was almost positive that Seth was in the building. My best friend, who I hadn't seen in 5 years was in this very building and I had to sit here and try to do paperwork for another hour. If I had my mind on me, I would have just texted him to see if he was here, but no, I was too distracted with thoughts to do something that made sense.

A few months after I returned to Vegas I had decided against being anything with Seth but friends. My mind was made up.

Unfortunately, that part of my mind had just jumped out the window. Hell, it hadn't just jumped out the window, it was currently racing down the street towards Canada!

The conversation I had with my father that day in the woods before Nessie was born kept creeping into my mind. Could it really be possible for me to make a life with Seth even though he could imprint at any time and we would both have our hearts broken? Was I willing to take the risk?

Since the part of my brain not willing to take the chance was currently half way to Canada by now, I was left with only the half that wanted more than life itself to just jump in the deep end and let love happen. Heartbreak be damned.

I sighed deeply and let me head bang hard on my desk. Unfortunately, the stinging in my forehead from the impact didn't help to improve the clarity of my mind. It was at that moment that my minion, Tammy, who had been outside my office monitoring the cameras, came in. She cleared her throat loudly.

"You OK boss?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice. Tammy was such a nice woman, but she was also an excellent security officer. I guessed that having 4 kids made her soft and sweet, but also tough as nails when she needed to be.

I looked up at her and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Just having some heavy thoughts, that's all."

She smiled knowingly back at me and gave me a sympathetic look. "This isn't gonna help much. I just got a call from Tobias. Apparently he has a situation in dining room 3 with a drunk guy causing problems. Didn't sound like a head of security level problem, but you did say..."

I chuckled to myself and finished her sentence. "...that any problems with Tobias should go direct to me. Yeah, I know." I got up from my desk, stretching. "I'll go check it out. When Tank gets here, tell him I called it a night after dealing with Tobias."

"You got it." Tammy replied, returning to her post.

I left the office not knowing what I'd be walking into. Dining room 3 was where the La Push boys were. I was guessing that if they had started a fight, there would have been a bigger, more excited call to security. At least this gave me something to do and an excuse to go down and see the guys early. I figured I'd sort out the problem, then hang out for a bit.

As I approached Dining room 3, I saw 5 people outside the door. One of them was in a wheelchair. I smiled quickly, then let the smile fade as Tobias turned to me.

"Kira, thanks for coming. We have a bit of a problem here." He pointed to a very drunk man being held up by the wall. "This man claims to be a part of this party, but this man..." He pointed to Sam "Says he isn't."

"OK, Tobias, there is a very simple solution to this situation and any like it. First, who rented the room?"

"This man here." He gestured towards Sam.

"The renter of the room is the owner of the room. He can decided who is a part of his party and who isn't. If he says this man is not a part of his group, then he isn't. Even if he's just playing a joke on a friend, the person who paid for the room decides the guest list. You should escort this gentlemen out of the area." I motioned to the party crasher.

Tobias smiled sheepishly at me. "I really didn't need to call in back up on this one, did I?"

I smiled back at my minion. "No, but it's OK. You've only been on the job for a week and you're still learning. I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think you could do the job." I patted him on the shoulder. "Go ahead and get the crasher out of here. If he gives you any trouble, give Tank a call. He'd love to show you the proper technique for throwing someone out of the casino."

Tobias nodded to me, then grabbed the drunk man by the arm and left the area. Thankfully, the crasher didn't fight him. I turned back to the guys."

"Sorry about that. Tobias is a good kid, just hasn't found his confidence yet. He'll make an excellent security officer some day." I bend down and hugged Billy. "It's good to see you, Billy. How ya doin'?"

"Very good, Kira, very good." Billy replied, returning my hug fully.

I then turned to Jacob, giving him a hug too. Jacob was a part of my family now. Alice gave me regular updates on him like she did with the rest of my vampire family. Surprisingly, he fit right in.

"You good, Jake?" I asked.

"Definitely." He replied. "The family says hi. Alice wanted me to tell you that you'll be visiting them soon and that they are all very excited to see you."

I laughed. Typical Alice.

"Come on, let's go in a say hi to all the guys. There's one in particular that has been very eager to see you." Sam said, ushering us into the dining room.

I was only in the room for a few seconds when I felt it.

My knees buckled and I hit the ground...

* * *

To Be Continued...

So, what happened to Kira? I'll try no to leave you hangin' for too long. Let me know what you think.


	31. Where to Start

Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. I love hearing your thoughts on my story. It helps me write. Keep them coming.

Well, here's the next chapter. I've had this chapter written in my head of a while now. It's nice to finally get it down and get it posted. Finally some interaction between Kira and Seth. Enjoy. As also, I don't own twilight...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I really didn't know what happened. One minute I was casually walking into the dining room, the next, I was on the floor.

The emotion that slammed into me was like nothing I had ever felt in my 111 years. I had never been knocked off my feet and nearly knocked out by my empathy before. The only thing that kept me conscious was the emotion itself. I wasn't evil or negative, it was happy. An emotion of pure love and respect. I had never felt an emotion such as this. It was all encompassing.

It took me a few minutes to remember where I was.

I was on the floor, looking up at Jake and Sam. They were both saying something, but my brain was just not capable of understanding the words they were speaking. Suddenly, the emotion that knocked me down changed from love to worry. This allowed me to focused harder and I began to understand and block the feelings. My mind returned.

"What happened, Kira? Are you OK?" asked a very concerned Jacob. He knelt beside me, my head resting on his leg.

I continued to looked up at Jake, taking several deep breaths. Once my mind was back in place, I sat up slowly. Jacob helped me up and sat me on a chair one of the guys had brought over.

"I'm fine, I think." My voice came out faint and somewhat breathy. "What in the hell was that!"

It was all I could think to say. I looked around me and noticed that one of the guys was coming to me. It took a few seconds to realized it was Seth. I hadn't seen him since the confrontation with the Volturi. He had changed.

He had grown into a very striking young man. He was as tall as Jacob and well built, like he spent time in the gym, even though I knew for a fact he's never stepped foot in one. Basically, he looked like one of the pack. He no longer had the childlike features and baby fat associated with childhood. His eyes, however, hadn't changed. They were still the dark brown I remembered, youthful and playful, though mixed with concern at the moment. He was breathtaking...

Did I just call my best friend breathtaking?

Before I could analyzed what was wrong with my head for thinking this thought, Sam was kneeling in front of me. "What happened?"

"Someone in this room just slammed me with some pretty heavy emotions. It was like getting hit with a sledgehammer. I've never felt anything like it. It nearly knocked me out." I rubbed the back of me neck, and took another deep breath.

Seth approached slowly, looking like a kid who had done something bad and was waiting for a scolding. "I think I just imprinted on Kira."

"Wait, wait, wait..." I stood up from my chair too quickly. Jake caught me, preventing another visit to the floor. He tried to sit me back down, but I took a step away from him. He got the message and simply held me enough to keep me from falling. "I thought imprinting was an 'at first sight' kind of thing. Seth has seen me before."

"You sure you imprinted?" Sam asked, turning to the younger man.

"I'm pretty damn sure." He replied. "It's like my eyes have been truly opened for the first time. Like I've spent my whole life looking through a fog that lifted the moment Kira walked into the room."

"He imprinted, all right." I heard Quil whisper to Embry next to him.

I was confused. "Great, he imprinted on me. Next question...Why didn't it happen 5 years ago!"

The room went quiet. Obviously, I wasn't the only one confused. The silence was broken when Billy positioned himself between me and Seth, so he could address both of us.

"I believe I might have an explanation." He turned to me, then to Seth. "Have you seen each other, face to face, in your human forms?"

"Well, of course we..." My words trailed off. I looked up at Seth and I could tell he was thinking back the same as I was. I couldn't remember if we'd seen each other or not. It had been so long ago. It seems odd that we wouldn't have, but I couldn't think of a single time when it happened.

"I don't think we have." He finally stated, looking into my eyes. The look he gave me and the emotions he was feeling made me shiver. I could feel my heart pound just a little faster in my chest.

"There is nothing in the legends about a pack member imprinting on another shape shifter. I'm guessing that the imprinting process required contact between both human forms. I could be wrong, but I can't think of any other explanation that makes sense. This has never happened before, as far as I know."

The room went quiet again and before anyone could continue the conversation, several employees came in carrying dinner. They recognized me and gave me quizzical looks, considering I was still leaning pretty heavily on Jake.

I stood straighter, taking more of my body weight on my own legs. I gave the staff from the kitchen a reassuring smile. This seems to appease them and they proceeded to pass out the food.

I looked over to Sam. "I'm gonna borrow Seth for just a minute of two. I'll bring him right back." I grabbed Seth by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. He followed very closely, as if he was waiting for me to fall again and wanted to be ready to catch me. To be honest, it was nice to know we was prepared, since I wasn't entirely sure about my legs ability to hold me up, either. He was feeling very unsure, almost worried.

I went a few rooms down and entered an empty conference room, confident we were outside the pack's ability to hear. The wolves could smell much better than me, but my feline hearing was much better than any wolf. I couldn't hear them anymore, so I was betting they couldn't hear us. I turned to Seth, releasing the breath I was only mildly aware I had been holding.

"What does this mean?" I asked him, unsure where to to start. "Are we like mates now?"

He held up his hand to stop me. "Nothing like that. It's true, most imprints choose to be a couple, but it doesn't have to be like that. I will be in your life however you want or need me to be. Whether it be lovers, friends or if you want me to just leave you alone. It's up to you. It's your choice."

I could feel his anguish at the sheer thought of not having me in his life. It was almost enough to buckle my knees again. I quickly placed my hand on his forearm to steady myself.

"Please stop feeling that! You're gonna put me down again. I'm not gonna reject you." His emotions lightened enough for my already weak legs to regain their strength. "You are my best friend and regardless of what I decided, you will always be my best friend. It's not a matter of if I'll be in your life, it's in what capacity. I need to think about this, Seth. It's all happening very fast."

I paused, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Seth stood patiently. The look in his eyes was enough to make me shiver again. It was distracting. I needed to be alone for there to be any chance that I could sort this all out in my head.

"You should go back in with the others and enjoy your dinner. I can hear your stomach growling. I'm gonna go up to my place upstairs and change clothes. I know Sam has you guys going to see a fight across the street after dinner. Once you get back, why don't we meet up and talk, OK?"

"How about we meet up and talk during the fight." Seth offered.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't really want to go to the fight. I don't like boxing. Never did. If I wanted to see a good fight I'd put Jake and Paul in the same room without Sam, Billy or Rachel there to supervise. I was just going along with it for Paul, since it's his weekend. I'm sure he won't mind if I skip out of tonight's festivities as long as I'm there for the party tomorrow."

I smiled at Seth. "As long as Paul's OK with it. Give me a call when you know for sure."

He nodded.

I then did something I hadn't really planned on doing, but it happened all on its own...I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised for a moment, but wrapped his arms around my back and returned my hug.

"I've missed you." I whispered in his ear.

Seth sighed in contentment. "I've missed you too."

* * *

To Be Continued...

So, what do you think? Let me know. I've got the next two chapters almost complete, so I should be able to update soon.


	32. Wait and Worry

Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. Work's been kicking my ass as of late. Thanks to everyone who is reading and special thanks to those of you taking the time to review. I appreciate all the Love! Hope you enjoy this next tidbit and as always, I don't own Twilight...

* * *

**Seth POV**

I sat alone in the empty room.

Kira had hugged me for more than 2 minutes before leaving...I counted. For those few minutes everything in my world was right. She said she missed me. No words could describe how I felt at the moment. I suppose I really didn't have to try and find words, since Kira could no doubt feel what I felt. I'd have to apologize to her for nearly knocking her out, though. I was so flabbergasted from the imprinting that I didn't even think to say I was sorry. I hope she didn't hate me for imprinting on her and possibly throwing a huge monkey wrench into her life.

That got me thinking. What if she didn't want to be in a relationship with me, other than friendship? She said no matter what decision she made she'd always be my best friend, but how can you be best friends with someone who you know loves you more than that. She's a damned empath for crying out loud! She knew exactly how I felt about her.

I held my head in the hands for a few moments, doing my best to just breath. I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't know how Kira felt about me. It was entirely possible that she loved me just as much as I loved her. Or at the very least, she was slightly interested in getting to know me as more than a friend. I didn't know and it would only drive me crazy to speculate. All I could do it wait.

I took one more deep breath, then decided to return to dinner.

I was feeling so insecure. It was an unusual feeling, considering I wasn't an insecure person. I was normally confident and outgoing. What was wrong with me?

I could hear the guys talking as I approached the room. The chatter all but stopped as I opened the door.

"Grow up, guys. I know you were talking about me, so by all means, don't let my presence stop you."

The guys all laughed, but continued with their conversations. Most of which, I noticed, were no longer about me. I stopped next to Sam and Paul, taking an empty seat.

"How'd it go, man?" Sam asked, turning to face me fully.

I sighed. "She said she needs to think."

Sam chuckled, returning to his food. "Doesn't surprise me. In my experience, Kira won't jump into anything without thinking it through. I guess living for over 100 years makes a person more critical of their own actions. I would imagine that being imprinted on would be a difficult thing to wrap your head around, even if you already knew what it was. I wouldn't worry, Seth. Give her time. She'll come around."

"Sure she will." Paul agreed. "And to think, you don't have to have the awkward 'I'm a wolf' talk. She already knows everything about us."

"True." I replied, pondering Paul's words for a moment. "Paul, you mind if I skip out on the fight tonight?"

"Woo Hoo! Hot date?" He joked.

"Kira said we could talk after the fight, but she's willing to talk during the fight, as long as you are OK with me skipping it. It's your bachelor party."

"Not a problem, kid." Paul answered with his mouth full. Hopefully Rachel could someday teach him to eat with his mouth closed. "I remember what it was like the first few hours after I imprinted. You do plan to attend the actual party tomorrow, right?"

"Well, duh. It's the whole reason we're here. Imprint or not, I wouldn't miss that."

Having got permission, I walked off to my seat and started in on my dinner. It was good. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I was so engrossed with eating that I almost forgot to call Kira. I grabbed my phone, but upon looking around at the guys, all waiting to cat call if I actually called her, I decided to text her instead.

As I typed out the message, Jacob took the seat next to me and looked at the phone over my shoulder.

**Got out of Fight. When and Where?**

I hit send and then looked up a Jake. He had a goofy look on this face.

"You've only had an imprint for 10 minutes and already you can't stay way." He joked. He sat back on the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Like you have room to talk." I joked back. "You moved in with your imprint."

"Yeah, but my imprint is 5 years old. Sure, she doesn't look 5, but still. And you forget, I also live with your parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts. You're lucky yours is an adult. No uncomfortable conversations with her father about age appropriate behavior. Hell, we still haven't worked out at what age Nessie and I can actually start dating." Jake threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

I guess it would be interesting being in love with a 5 year old girl who was physically in her teens and mentally in her 40s. My phone buzzed.

**Great! I'll find U**

I smiled down at the text, but it must have been a nervous smile, since Jake sat up from his chair and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Seth. She likes you. Trust me. I live with her family, remember." He raised his eyebrows at me, then returned to his seat at the table with Sam and his father.

Great. What did Jake know that I didn't. I finished my dinner, determined not to worry myself sick while I waited for Kira to find me.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I don't think this is my strongest chapter, but hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks again for reading. Drop me a line if you get a chance. Hope to update again soon. I've got several chapters written out, but it's just finding the time to read them over and get them posted that's the problem.


	33. Advice

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love so much that people are enjoying my story. Here's the next part. Hope you continue to enjoy. I don't own twilight...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I made it up to my room as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself. The last thing I needed tonight was to be drug into a security problem. I had too much floating around my head to think clearly about work.

Once inside my room, I leaned up again the closed door with my eyes closed. I was close to hyperventilating. I took several slow, deep breaths trying my best to calm down.

I couldn't believe what just happened. I had gone from Seth's friend to his imprint in the matter of a few seconds and I had a funny feeling nothing was ever going to be the same again.

I kicked off from door, taking off my jacket and my gun. I threw the jacket on my couch haphazardly and placed my gun in the safe I had installed behind the fake Monet painting on the far wall. I had insisted on the safe once I was required to carry a firearm. The owner grumbled slightly about the remodel, but I had stood firm on the issue. If I was to own a gun, I was going to have a safe place to store it when not on duty.

I entered my bathroom, running cold water in the sink and splashing my face with it several times. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and frowned at myself. My eyes were pure white. I hadn't realized I was upset enough for my eye color to bleed out. Now I was doubly thankful I made it up to my room without being stopped. I really didn't want to try and explain my eyes to anyone I worked with. I made a mental note to grab my glasses before I left the room again. They were not prescription, of course, but they did have some tinting. Just enough to hide the colorless state of my eyes.

I dried my face with a towel, then focused on my reflection. A few seconds later the color began to return to my eyes. I sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

What was I going to do? I loved Seth, but to have a relationship with him would mean a big change in my life. Everything I did in the future would be about us, not just me. Married people did this all the time, but then again, those people weren't looking at a lifespan of eternity. My family was comprised of married couples looking at eternity. What the hell was I afraid of?

I got up and paced the bathroom.

I knew what Seth wanted. It was plainly laid out in his emotions. He wanted a mate, a lover, a wife. He wanted a family. Kids. I began to hyperventilate again. Did Seth want kids? Did I want kids?

"Lord, woman!" I reprimanded myself. "Stop jumping ahead! It won't help you decide anything!"

Great, now I was talking to myself. Before I could start an argument with myself, my phone chimed. I returned to the living room and fished the phone out of my jacket pocket.

**Got out of Fight. When and Where?**

My heart skipped a beat or two. I was gonna have to get my shit together and fast. I had hoped Paul would insist on Seth going to the boxing match. It would have given me more time to think. Oh well, so much for that idea. I quickly typed in a reply.

**Great! I'll find U**

"OK, I know what to do." I whispered to myself as I found the right number in my speed dial. I held the phone to my ear and waited.

"Hello Kira!" Alice practically shouted into the phone. "How's the visit with the pack. I've lost sight of you since they arrived. Tell me everything."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and examined the screen. Yep, I had dialed Jasper's number. Figures I'd get Alice the one time I really didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey, Alice. My dad around?"

"He's outside causing trouble with Emmett and Nessie. Those two are teaching her things she doesn't need to know. I swear Bella is gonna kill them both." She paused. "What's wrong?" The concern was thick in her voice now, replacing the jovial tone.

"Nothing's wrong, per say, I just need to talk to Jasper. I promise I'll dish everything to you on our regularly scheduled gossip day. I'm betting I'll have alot to talk about by then."

Alice giggled, her concern gone. "I"m gonna hold you to that. Here's your dad."

My father must have heard Alice harassing me from outside.

"Hey Darlin', what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't a daughter call her father just to talk?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. He wasn't even breathing.

I sighed. "Fine. Nothing is wrong, really, but I do need some advice. Are we being eavesdropped on?"

I could hear Emmett and Nessie laugh in the background.

"Hold on a second."

I could hear Jasper tell Emmett and Nessie to stay in the house and Bella threaten Emmett when he tried to follow Jasper, then all I could hear was the unmistakable sound of a vampire running very fast while carrying a phone. A few moment's later Jasper came back on the line.

"OK, we're free of wandering ears. Just remember everything you say will probably get to Eddie eventually."

"I know. Once I've decided it really won't matter who knows." I could imagine the confused look on my father's face.

"Decide?" He asked, interested.

"Seth imprinted on me."

There was another pause and I found myself wishing I could see Jasper's face and feel his emotions. I'm sure he had on a look of surprise, possibly with a slight grin. Jasper liked Seth and always encouraged me to tell him how I felt.

"Wow, you're sure?"

"Oh yeah, his emotions knocked me on my ass and damn near knocked me out. I was just lucky Jake was behind me to catch me before I hit the floor."

"Well, damn. I guess congratulations are in order. I'm happy for both of you."

It was my turned to pause. I really didn't know what to say next.

"Talk it out, darlin'. There's something you need to work out in your head. I'm listening."

"I just don't know what to do. It's all just happening so fast. I mean, it's up to me to decide if I want to be with him or not. He made it clear that I could do what i wanted and he'd live with my decision, but how can I choose not to be with him? I felt what he feels towards me. I can't ignore that. I mean, this is what I wanted, but now that it's actually a reality and not an impossibility, I just don't know..."

"Breath, Kira, breath. Slow down and think about this rationally. There were two reasons why you decided to not attempt a relationship with Seth. 1, he's underage and 2, he could imprint at any time and break both of your hearts."

"That's right." I confirmed, trying my best to breath slower.

"OK, number 1 is gone, since he's 21 now. He's younger than you, but at least he's legally an adult. Besides, if you wait around for someone your own age, you'll never find love. Number 2 is also gone if indeed he has imprinted on you. The only two rational reasons you had for not pursuing him are gone."

"Yeah, I know..." I said quietly.

"But?"

"I'm scared." I hadn't realized it at first, but that was it. I was terrified, not so much of commitment, but of change. This was going to change my life forever.

Jasper chuckled lightly. "Well, of course your scared. This is a huge change. A huge commitment. You were probably too young to remember, but when I first found you and decided to raise you myself, I was terrified. I could have left you there, but something about you pulled to me. I was terrified that I'd hurt you or you'd grow up to be a psychopath from being around a vampire all the time, but I took the chance. Just think what I would have missed out on in my life if I had given in to my fear and left you in that field."

I thought back and he was right, I couldn't remember his emotions on that day, but I did remember something else.

"You were scared when you first met Alice."

Jasper laughed this time. "Yes, I was. I'm surprised you remembered that. You were a little lost in your own world at the time. I was scared that Alice would be like Maria. Just a bunch of false love and manipulation. I didn't know if I wanted her anywhere near you, either. Here was this vampire who knew everything about me, telling me we were meant to join her. If I hadn't trusted her, well, I don't even want to think what would have become of me if I hadn't found Alice."

There was a long pause. I knew my father hated to think what life would have been like if Alice hadn't found us. He had such a rough time with his empathy and feeding on humans. It was hard to feel the fear radiate off someone while you're the one killing them. Unfortunately, we both had that burden to bare. The thought made me shutter and I pushed the memories back.

I finally broke the silence. "I think we're both pretty lucky we ending up where we did."

"Yes, we are." Jasper paused and took a deep breath. "Do what makes you happy, darlin'. It's all I ever wanted for you."

"Yeah, I think I might be able to make a rational decision now. Thanks, dad. You're always there when I need you."

"You're welcome. One more thing, though. Do you mind if I put in my 2 cents about you and Seth?"

"Go ahead dad."

"Seth is a good kid, Kira. I think you could be happy together. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who would love you more."

I smiled to myself. "Thanks. I love you, ya know."

"I love you too. Just do me one favor. When you decide one way or the other, give me a call. Alice will drive me crazy until she knows for sure. That is, if you want me to tell the rest of the family about this. I'm sure I can keep it a secret from them for at least a few days. It's up to you."

It was offering alot for Jasper to keep his mind occupied from Uncle Eddie for a few days so this could remain secret. It could be done, but the constant focus was exhausting. "That's OK dad, you can tell them. Just try and keep them off my phone for a couple of days. I just need time to work this out without my phone ringing off the hook. It'll drive Alice crazy not being able to see what's going on."

"You got it."

I looked up at the clock. I'd been on the phone for nearly a half an hour. "I gotta go, dad. I need to shower and change before I go track down Seth and work this all out. Thanks for the talk. It really helped."

"Anything for you. It's what I'm here for. Take care and good luck."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone, feeling much better. I knew what I wanted to do. I quickly jumped into the shower. I wanted to be out of the room in a half an hour. It wouldn't take long to find Seth.

* * *

To be continued...

I really like writing interactions between Jasper and Kira. I love Jasper so much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and as always, let me know what you think.


	34. The Family

This is really just a filler chapter, but I like Jasper and needed to put some more of his opinion in the story. Hope you like. I promise I'll get back to Kira's decision in the next chapter. I don't own Twilight...etc.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

The woods were calm and quiet around me.

I stood, leaning again a large tree, rotating my cell phone over and over in my hands.

Seth had imprinted on Kira. I hadn't seen that one coming. It was a surprise, but I wasn't upset by it. On the contrary, I was happy.

Kira had been alone for so long. In many ways, she was very much like Edward. Both happy and content, but still alone. Since Edward meet Bella, he had become a whole new person. His emotions were practically blissful with Bella and Nessie in his life. I could only hope that Kira would choose to be happy with Seth.

I liked Seth. We all did. He was a great kid. Happy and playful, but loyal and courageous as well. He stood with Kira against the Volturi, knowing he'd probably die. I could feel his love for her the night she left Forks and his heartbreak from not being able to say goodbye. They complimented each other perfectly. We all could see he was good for her.

I just hoped Kira could see it it too.

I looked up when I heard someone approaching. I instantly knew who it was. Alice crept up slowly, doing her best not to eavesdrop if I was still on the phone.

"It's OK, Alice, I'm off the phone."

Hearing this, she sprinted in with more speed. In seconds she was at my side.

"So, what's up with Kira. She seemed rattled." I could feel slight worry from my mate. Alice saw Kira as more of a sister than a daughter, but they were still extremely close.

"Seth imprinted on her. She was a little freaked."

Alice squealed and began to bounce with excitement. Reining her in would probably be harder than I thought.

"Oh, this is so exciting! They both have to be so thrilled. I know how much they liked each other. This means I'll have another wedding to plan..."

You didn't need to be Edward to read her thoughts at the moment. I put me arms around her to try and help her focus on my words.

"Calm down, Sweets. Kira wasn't sure what she was going to do. I know she loves him, but this is a big decision for her. She's terrified at the moment."

Alice seemed shocked. "You don't think she'd turn him down, do you?"

I sat down on a fallen tree and Alice sat beside me.

"I don't think so. She said the love she felt from him when he imprinted knocked her down and almost knocked her out. I don't think she could say no to love like that. She's just been alone for so long. Change is scary."

"I could call and talk to her." Alice offered.

"That's a nice thought, babe, but I think she wants to work this out on her own, now that I helped her get her head wrapped around the situation. She said she'd call once she got it figured out. You should probably not call her until then." I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "You'll have plenty to talk to her about once it's all over."

Alice gave me a mopey look and leaned her head again my chest. "With the pack there, I'm blind to it all."

I chuckled. "Just think, if Seth and Kira get together, you'll be blind to her most of the time."

She groaned. "I guess I'll have to get use to it. I got use to Jake being around. It'll just mean more phone calls to Kira."

"That's the spirit, darlin'. Why don't we get back to the house and let everyone know what's going on." I got up from the tree and reach out a hand. She took it and we ran off towards the house.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I know, not much to this chapter. I just felt Jasper deserved to have his opinion on this whole thing known. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Let me know.


	35. I Found U

Howdy folks! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Let me know. As always, I don't own twilight...

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Seth was driving me crazy. He's my brother and I love him dearly, but I was inches away from wringing is neck.

After dinner we had all returned to our rooms to get ready to go to the boxing match. I was sharing a room with Seth and to say he was a nervous wreck would have been the understatement of the year. I got out of the shower to find him literally pacing the room. I had never seen him so unsettled.

"Calm down, man. You're gonna give yourself a stroke."

He continued pacing, not responding to my words. I sighed heavily and stepped into this path. This seemed to snap him out of it. I grabbed him by the shoulders and held him still.

"It's all going to be fine. Trust me. You and Kira were meant to be together. It's all going to work out. Stop freakin'." I pushed him towards the bathroom. "Go take a shower and calm down."

Seth said nothing, simply took my advice. A few minutes later I heard the shower turn on.

I got dressed and waited for Seth to emerge. I knew for a fact that Kira loved Seth. She had many phone conversations with Jasper about it. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their phone calls, but it's hard not to hear when they don't try and hide it. Besides, the entire family knew about Kira's feelings and how she wouldn't try and date Seth because he could imprint on someone else at any time. Now that she was his imprint, there was nothing to stop them.

Seth came out of the bathroom looking a whole lot more calm.

"Thanks, Jake, I needed that. This is all just so nerve raking."

I leaned back in the chair I was in, folding my arms behind my head. "Trust me, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"You seem so sure." Seth commented as he got dressed.

"I live with her family. I have the inside scope." Before Seth could ask me to go into detail, there was a knock on the door...

**Kira POV**

I showered and changed in record time. Within fifteen minutes, I was out the door and heading to an elevator. I had called down and got the floor and rooms where the guys were staying. It was nice to discover that the front office did what I asked and had put them in the deluxe suites. I knew about where Seth would be. I could find him the rest of the way using smell.

I had dressed in a pair of jeans and a royal blue shirt that fit me tastefully snugly. I wore my customary off duty sandals and made sure to hang my glasses from the front of my shirt. I was almost positive I could control my emotions enough to prevent any eye color fading, but it was better to be safe than sorry. My hair fell freely over my shoulders. I wasn't dolled up, but I was betting Seth wouldn't care. I wore no makeup, but then again, I never did. Makeup was too pricey and too much of a waste of time and effort for my tastes.

After one last inspection in the mirror and a final deep breath, I grabbed my purse and was off.

I rode the elevator to the correct floor and realized I wouldn't have any trouble finding Seth. Quil and Embry were outside in the hall, looking to be dressed for their evening entertainment. They noticed me almost immediately. They rushed over to me and I gave each of them a hug. I really did miss the guys, all of them. I enjoyed having several shapeshifter friends. They made me feel less alone.

"Welcome to the pack." Quil exclaimed excitedly. He and Embry both had stupid looking grins on their faces.

"You're a little premature my friend." I replied.

The smiles faded.

"So, you're rejecting Seth?" Embry asked.

I sighed. "I didn't say that."

"So, you're not rejecting Seth." Quil stated confidently.

I rubbed my eyes gently and sighed again.

"I didn't say that either. Why don't you guy just tell me where Seth's room is before I throw you both in the little room I use to detain people until the police show up to take them away."

"Oh, cool! You have one of those?" Asked Embry. "Do you like take cheaters down there and torture them until they admit to cheating?"

"I'm the head of security for a casino, sweetie, not an enforcer for the mob." I grabbed Embry by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the long hallway. "Seth's room, now."

They both chuckled, but proceeded down the hall, stopping 4 doors down.

"Jake and Seth are staying here." Quil said, leaning again the wall next to the door.

I knocked on the door, with Embry and Quil on either side of me. The stupid grins had returned.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open. Jake stood on the other side sporting his own huge smile. It wasn't a stupid grin, but it was close.

Jake had what looked like a look of relief on his face. "Oh, thank god. Seth was beginning to drive me crazy."

I smiled back at him. "Speaking of being driven crazy. Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum here are only seconds away from spending the night in the holding room downstairs."

Jake looked over to his friends and gave them a fake angry look. "Let's go guys. We need to meet up with the others to get to the match." He went back into the room, grabbing his wallet and room key, then left the room, dragging Quil and Embry behind him."

"Have fun guys." Jake called back, shutting the door behind him.

I turned around to find Seth standing by the wall a few feet from me...

* * *

To be continued...

Sorry I'm dragging this out so much. I'm having fun. Hope you like.


	36. Dinner and a Conversation

Here's the next chapter sports fans!

Will She? Won't She? You'll finally get your answer. Hope you like.

Don't own Twilight...Duh...

* * *

**Kira POV**

Seth looked at me with a smile on his face and hope in his eyes.

I couldn't lie to myself, he looked incredible. He was wearing jeans and a green button down shirt. The shirt was tight enough to reveal just a hint of what lie beneath it. He was around 6 inches taller that me, even without shoes, and his hair was in stylish disarray. I didn't realized I was staring until he cleared his throat. I could feel the blush rush to my face as I mumbled an apology and looked away. What was wrong with me! I was acting like a lovesick teenager for crying out loud!

Seth broke the tension by approaching me. "You look beautiful." He took my hand and leaned in to kiss my cheek. It felt like my heart was beating embarrassingly loud.

"Not that it wasn't obvious by my staring episode, but you look very nice too. I'm sorry about that. It was rude."

Seth laughed at my uncomfortable apology. He stroked my hand gently with his thumb. "I need to apologize to you as well."

"I'm confused. What do you need to apologize for?" I asked, trying my best to focus my thoughts with the distraction he was creating with my hand.

"I almost knocked you out earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I smiled warmly up at him, placing my hand on top of the one he was currently holding. "You didn't hurt me, Seth. The emotion was just very strong. This imprinting must really be powerful stuff. It took me by surprise, that's all. But I accept your apology if you accept mine."

Seth beamed at me. "You have a deal."

We stood there just looking at each other for what felt like hours, but I'm sure was only a few moments. I finally broke the moment by pulling away from him slightly.

"I've thought about it and I'm ready to talk this out with you, but can we do it over dinner? I know you just ate, but I haven't eaten since breakfast and my legs are still a little weak from the emotional overload. We can go to the restaurant downstairs."

"Oh, yeah, I can eat."

I could only laugh at that. Same old Seth. He grabbed his wallet and card key, slipping his shoes on at the same time. We walked down the hall and into the elevator in silence. At the ground floor, I took his arm and let him escort me. Holding his arm with mine was almost as distracting as when he held my hand. I suddenly remembered something and stopped him before we made the final turn before the restaurant.

"What color are my eyes?" I asked Seth, looking up at his face.

"Ah...Blue?" He replied as if it were a trick question.

I let out a long breath and Seth looked at me, confused.

"I can't exactly walk around here with white eyes. My emotions are a bit off and my eyes will fade when I'm emotionally stressed." I touched the glasses hanging on my shirt. "That's why I brought these. Let me know if I need to put them on, won't you?"

"Not a problem." We turned the corner and found the entrance to the restaurant. The Host greeting at the door saw me coming and smiled. Evan had been working at the casino almost as long as I had. He was tall and thin with perfectly styled blond hair. He was also extremely flamboyant. I hated to use the stereotype for gay men, but Evan fit it dead on. He was very comfortable about it though. He took pride in the way we was, often joking that he's been out of the closet since birth.

Evan hurried out from behind his podium, giving me one of his customary hugs.

"OMG, Kira, you look amazing tonight!" He pulled away from me and appraised Seth, then returned his attention to me. "And who is this fine example of a man?"

Seth turned slightly red. He probably didn't have the opportunity to be drooled over by someone such as Evan very often. I had to hold back a laugh.

"This is my friend, Seth." I took his arm once again, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Seth, this is Evan. He is, by far, the brightest shining star in this city."

Evan swatted me on the shoulder gently, laughing at my introduction. "Oh, you are just too much, sweetie, but it's so true. It's nice to meet you Seth. Any friend of Kira's is a friend of mine." He leaned over towards Seth, shaking is hand. "And you can be my friend anytime."

This time I couldn't hold back my laugh. The look on Seth's face was priceless. He was mildly confused and just a bit embarrassed. Ah, good ole Evan. Evan didn't miss a beat. He released Seth, turning back to his podium and producing two menus.

"I'm guessing a nice, quiet table in the back is in order tonight?" He asked, smiling at us. He led us through the only half filled dinning room to one of the intimate booths in the back section. These were reserved for the couples who came in and looked like they wanted to be alone. I'd have to send Evan some of his favorite chocolates for this one. Usually I sat at the bar, even when I was with someone, but apparently the vibes Seth and I were giving off reeked of intimacy. Of course Evan would pick up on them. Sometimes I wondered if he was empathic, too.

"Here you go, dears. Have a great dinner." Evan leaned in to whisper in my ear, not knowing that Seth would be able to hear what he said, no matter how quiet he spoke. "You'll have to dish to me later, girl. He is fiiiiine!"

"Will do, thanks babe." I replied, squeezing Evan's hand as he left. I looked over at Seth to find him blushing again. I laughed quietly and he couldn't help but laugh back.

"I'd apologize for Evan, but I can't. That's just how he is."

Still laughing, Seth shook is head. "Don't worry about it. He's an interesting person. I don't think I've ever been called "fine" by another man before."

"Stay in Vegas for a while and it'll become an everyday event." I appraised Seth myself. "Besides, Evan was just being honest. You are fine."

There was a uncomfortable moment of silence, which I decided to break by beginning the conversation we came here for.

"Anyway," I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I took his hands in mine. "I've been thinking about the imprinting and how I wanted to proceed. There really is no point in stalling. I've decided that I am willing to try and get to know you as more than a friend."

Seth began to say something, but I held up my hand to stop him. "Hold on, let me finish." He obediently closed his mouth and listened.

"To be honest with you, this isn't the first time I've thought about you as possibly being more than my friend. I was planning to tell you how I felt back in Forks before I got called away, even though you were still a kid. Even though I was terrified that if you liked me too, you would eventually have to break my heart when you imprinted on another woman. Hell, you probably would have imprinted on me right there and then." I was rambling now, but figured I might as well keep going. "All that time we spent together just felt...what is the word I'm looking for..."

"Natural. Easy." Seth answered for me. His eyes full of understanding. I could feel his emotions lighten.

"Yes, exactly! It's like right now. I was so nervous about what to do, but now that I've decided and it's all out there on the table, I'm not nervous or unsure at all. I'm just happy. I really can't explain why I was having such a hard time."

"I know how you feel." Seth said, almost giddy. "It was so nerve racking not knowing how you felt, but now that I know, I feel normal. Like I'm just sitting here with my best friend. This imprinting is amazing."

"You can say that again." I agreed.

Before we could continue, the waitress arrived at the table. She was new to the casino, still in her first week of actual work. She knew who I was, but didn't feel compelled to comment more than what was necessary for her job.

I was thankful for this. She didn't know it was unusual for me to sit back here with a date. She simply took our order then left us be.

"So, where do we go from here?" Seth asked...

To be continued...

* * *

Well, there you go. The wait is over. You now know Kira's answer to Seth. The next question is where will I take our dear couple next. If you remember the first chapter, there will be more drama in the future. But when...hmmm...let me think...


	37. Direction

Hello hello all you beautiful people! Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got stuck. Read at the end of the chapter for details on my mental issues! Anyway, hope you like the next chapter. As always, I don't own.

* * *

**Seth POV**

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked.

Here I was, sitting across from the woman I loved with all my heart. My imprint. The only woman I would ever feel this way about. Now what? It was like being trapped under a rock. Now that I was free, I didn't know which direction to run in, so I just stood by the rock like an idiot.

"I was thinking about that too." Kira replied with a smile on her face. "I think we should continue acting like we always did around each other and let our mutual attraction just progress our relationship naturally."

I thought about it for a minute. I kinda liked the sound of Kira's suggestion. I certainly didn't want to rush things with her and I had never spent any time with her, in person, since we had become such good friends. I wanted to get to know her more as my friend before things went further. After all, we had all the time in the world.

"I like that idea. We can just be ourselves and let the friendlier than just friends stuff happen as it happens."

Kira smiled a huge smile at me. She was practically beaming. "I was hoping you'd say that. This is all very new to me. I may be..." She looked around to see who was within eavesdropping range. "...extremely older than you, but I've never been very close to anyone in this way. It's hard to get serious with someone when they have no idea what I really am."

"I know the feeling." I agreed. The imprinting made our lives so much easier. Mine in particular. I didn't have to explain anything to Kira. She already knew me and my pack. She'd saved Jake's life and was willing to die at our sides on more than one occasion. She was the perfect mate for me.

That got me thinking. Mate...mating...sex. Crap!

There were only a few things I knew for sure going into this relationship. One, that eventually our relationship would progress to the point where we would become sexually active. Two, that even though Kira had little knowledge of serious long term relationships, she no doubt knew a few things about sex and was most definitely not a virgin. And Three, that I was absolutely, without a doubt, still a virgin.

At college I dated a few girls and they were nice enough, but I never really felt the need to get close to them. Certainly not close enough to sleep with them. There was always this little voice in the back of my head that told me not to. I guess it was telling me that I had already met my imprint and to not go messing it up with other women. It's funny how that worked out, but now I'm left with the reality that I will be far less experienced in this area than Kira.

Kira kicked me softly under the table, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"You OK? You just got very worried all of the sudden."

Damn. I'm gonna have to learn to control my emotions more, now that I'm dating an empath.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to get a grasp on this." I don't think she bought my lie, but she didn't have time to ask more, since our food arrived. I removed the previous musings from my mind. When the time comes, I'd worry about it then.

Just like my first dinner, my second dinner was delicious. I didn't know if all the food around here was always this good or if it was just because we were friends of Kira. Either way, Kira and I were both so engrossed in our meal that we didn't talk much. A few comments here and there, but nothing heavy like before the food arrived.

After we finished eating, however, the heavy conversation started all over again. This time it was much more relaxed and comfortable. Kira switched sides and was now sitting next to me in the booth. We had our feet up on the other seat and we were holding hands. Kira's hand explored mine with a slight tickling motion.

"So, one more year and you'll have your bachelors degree." She stated.

"Yep!" I replied proudly.

"Gonna go for your masters?"

I thought about it for a minute, then sighed. "I don't think so. At least not yet. I'm kinda burned out on school. I don't hate it, ya know, but I just need a break. I'll probably go out and get a job instead. Get some hands on experience." I squeezed her hand and looked at her. "Whatever I decide, I'll have to talk to you about it too. If this works out, it's gonna be you and I from now on."

Kira stopped massaging my hand and looked to be deep in thought. I really hoped I didn't upset her. She went quiet for several minutes. I tired to wait, but I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You OK? Did I upset you? I'm sorry if I did. I was just thinking out loud."

Kira looked up at me with a smile. "You didn't upset me. I was just thinking. I have been trying to decide what to do after I leave here. I think you've helped me figure it out. You see, I can't stay in Vegas much longer. I was in my early 20's when I started here. That was over 10 years ago."

I nodded my head in understanding. "And you don't look like a woman over 30."

"Exactly. I've been debating for the last few months what to do with my next life. I was thinking I might move back in with my family. I long to get to know Jake, Bella and Nessie better. But...a different option kept banging around in my head for some reason and it's not until now that I figured out why. I was thinking I might move into the family house in Forks, so I can be closer to my newly adopted family. I have been missing all of you guys. I was stuck as to what to do, but now we'll have to figure out what we should do together. It actually eases my mind."

I was astonished. She wanted to move to Forks to be closer to the Pack? I hadn't realized she had gotten so close with anyone other than me. "You've actually tossed around the idea of moving to Forks?"

"Yeah, it just popped into me head one day and something just kept pulling me in that direction. I think we might have had a connection all along that neither of us knew existed. At least until today." Kira snuggled closer to my side and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "But there will be time to work all those things out later. For right now, I've got an idea." She got up and pulled me along with her. "Do you remember what we agreed to do when we saw each other again?"

I smiled down at Kira. I remembered that conversation distinctly. "If I remember correctly, it involved staying up all night watching as many Simpson's episodes as we can and eating lots of junk food."

"I know you're on vacation and I can take you around Vegas if you'd like, but..."

I interrupted Kira. I was betting I had a ridiculous grin on my face. "I'd rather spend time alone with you than go anywhere in the world."

Kira continued to pull me out of the restaurant. Tonight was shaping up to be one of the best of my life.

* * *

To Be Continued

Hello all you fabulous fanfiction readers! I need your help.

Should I continue the story at it's slower pace and describe Seth and Kira's relationship more, or should I just summerize it and jump to more of the action?

I could go either way, but I just can't decide. I figured I'd get some feedback from you guys before I continue. Let me know what you'd like to read next, more chapters centered around Seth and Kira's budding relationship or just a summary of their relationship and a jump to more exciting stuff.

Please help me out, people. You've been so supportive so far. I fear the only way I can continue with this story is with help getting past my mental roadblock.

Thanks again for reading and for your help!


	38. Plans

Hello again all you wonderful people in fanfictionland! Sorry I haven't update in forever. Between being sick and work I've had little to no time to write anything. Hope you can forgive me. Here's a new chapter to help apologize. I'm also re-editing all the previous chapters. Making a few changes here and there. Nothing overly huge, but they were just things that bugged me. Anyway, enough of my rambling. (I wrote this out pretty quickly, so please forgive any errors you might find. I just really wanted to post before bed) Enjoy. I don't own...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I was laying on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling. There were too many thoughts and emotions running through my mind at the moment and I was taking a few seconds to center myself before hell was unleashed.

It had been a whirlwind of a weekend. Seth spent most of his time with his La Push brothers, but also snuck away to see me as often as he could. It was a wonder he found time to sleep.

I had to admit, I was enjoying being around him. Exploring our new found relationship was great, but more than anything, I was enjoying having my friend back in my life. Phone calls and text messages just didn't do it justice.

I was sad to see Seth and the guys go, but Seth was coming back. He still had two months of summer break and he planned to spend the next few weeks with me. I had already set up a room next to mine for him and a parking place in the employee area. It cost alot, but one of the perks of being a Cullen was a shiny black credit card with no limit and a bill I would probably never see. To be honest, I didn't use it much, having saved a good chunk of money over the last 50 or so years. I did use it for Seth's staying expenses, though. It was just easier to not have to worry about him seeing the bill.

When Seth first agreed to stay in Vegas with me, I was afraid he'd protest me footin' the bill. If he was anything like Bella and Jacob, I'd have a hell of a fight on my hands. They just didn't seem to understand just how much the Cullen family was worth. Between Carlisle being a doctor for hundreds of years, the odd income from the rest of the family and Alice's uncanny ability to predict the stock market, we were probably one of the wealthiest families in the world. The money was spread out, of course, so the true value was unknown to me, but I knew it was enough that we would never have to worry about money.

When I brought up the idea of staying with me to Seth, he was reluctant at first, but to my surprise, he swayed to the idea relatively easily. I told him it would be best if he had his own space for his stay, so he could be alone if he wished. I also brought up the fact that if this 'thing' worked out between us, he was basically joining my family.

I chuckled to myself.

The exact phrase I used was: You're joining a very generous family, deal with it. He simply agreed to my arrangements and the discussion was over. I could feel he was still a tiny bit uncomfortable with the idea of spending that much money on him, but he let it drop.

Just another reason I liked him so much.

I sighed to myself contently. I was happy. Very happy. I hadn't felt this way before and I was enjoying the ride. A few minutes passed with me in my little web of bliss before the phone rang. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. I brought the phone closer to my face and saw Jasper's name flash. Jasper? Yeah, right.

I answered the phone and held it several inches from my ear. The scream on the the other end wasn't as painful from this distance.

"Kira, this is so exciting!" Screamed Alice. "You and Seth are perfect for each other. This is just so amazing. You have to telling me everything. It's so frustrating that I can't see what's going on, but that just means I'll have to talk to you on the phone more often. I can't wait to start planning the wedding! Rose and I have some really great ideas..."

Alice rambled on for more than five minutes without a break. I just stared at the clock on the wall, half listening to her. I loved Alice dearly, but man, she could talk fast. Finally she paused long enough for me to interrupt her.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for my reply. If it had been necessary for her to breath, she'd be out of breath.

I picked up the phone, which I had placed on the pillow next to me during Alice's rant, and held it to my ear, sitting up into a seated position on my bed. "I need you to calm down and slow down."

"OK." She replied, not saying another word. I was so proud of her.

"Seth and I are having fun exploring our friendship and starting to explore other feelings. Please stop planning our wedding." I could hear Alice groan as the phone was being moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kira." Jasper apologized. "I didn't realized Alice stole my phone until it was too late to stop her. I think she figured you'd try and avoid her call and if she called with my phone, you might actually answer."

"It's OK, Dad." I laughed. "I knew it was her before I answered. Who else would be calling me at the exact moment the guys got far enough any from me to have Alice's vision start up again? I was prepared from the assault. She's excited and very vocal about it. It's one of the things I love about her."

"So, you're good?" He asked warily.

"I'm very good. Extremely good." I could imagine the smile he had on his face.

"I'm happy for you darlin'." He paused for a moment. "Alice is starting to make semi rude gestures. You want to continue talking with her?"

"Go ahead and put her back on." I was fairly confident she was calmer now. I might actually be able to have a conversation with her.

"Here she is. I love you and remember, if she gets to be too much, just hang up on her."

I could hear Alice tell Jasper something along the lines of "Don't tell her that! She most certainly will not hang up on me!" I could also hear Jasper chuckling in the background before Alice came back on the phone.

"Don't hang up!" She demanded.

"Don't worry, Alice. Stay calm and I won't be forced to hang up on you."

"Calm. I can do that." I heard her take a deep breath and let it out. "See, I'm calm. Now dish. How's it been so far?"

I thought about the last three days and smiled to myself. "It's been a very emotional few days, but it's been great. I haven't been this happy in forever. It all feels very meant to be, ya know, like fate."

Alice began to squeal again, but stopped herself. We continued to talk for almost an hour and the phone was passed between all the women. Rose, Esme and even Bella had something to say. Jasper had left to join the rest of the guys on a hunt and Carlisle was still at the hospital. I managed to get his office number before finally hanging up, though.

I was exhausted by now, but I had one more call to make before I took my customary day off nap. I dialed Carlisle's office number. I doubted he'd be in his office, but I figured I'd call him on his cell phone later if he didn't answer. The phone only rang twice until I heard my grandfather's voice.

"This is Dr. Cullen."

"Hey Carlisle." I figured he'd recognize my phone voice.

"Kira. I have to say, you're one of the last people I excepted to have call me at work. Is everything alright?" Carlisle's voice held an edge of concern.

"Everything's fine. I just got off the phone with Alice...and Rose and Esme and Bella and even Jasper for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you about something and figured I might actually have a chance at a real conversation without the rest of the family in the background."

Carlisle laughed softly into the phone. "That is very true. So, you and Seth."

I was stunned. "Someone called you already?"

"No, just made an educated guess."

"Good guess. Yeah, Seth and I are going to give it a try. It's very new to both of us."

I could hear Carlisle chuckle softly. "I'm happy for both of you. How ya holding up?"

I paused for a moment before answering, wondering if I should admit to what I was feeling. Sighing I told Carlisle the complete truth. "I'm absolutely terrified at the moment."

"Of course you are, Kira. This is all very new and different to both of you. You're not talking about just simply dating some random someone. There is a psychological connection between you that will most likely make this a more permanent situation. Just take your time and let things happen naturally and I think you'll both be fine. You have all the time in the world to sort this all out."

"Thanks. It actually does help talking to you. You were always so good at making me feel better when I was scared and unsure as a kid."

"I'll always be there for you." There was a long, comfortable pause before Carlisle continued. "Anyway, you said you had some things you wished to discuss?"

"Yeah, right!" With all the deep talk, I had almost forgotten the reason for my call. "I was wondering if you'd mind if I moved into the family house in Forks?"

"Of course you can. You don't even have to ask. You can live in any of our family homes. Just give me a heads up about a week before you move in and I'll have a cleaning crew go in and get it ready for you. You do realize that Esme will want you to keep the gardens up while you're there? She does love that house."

"I figured as much." I replied. "I also wanted to let you know that Seth is staying at the casino with me for a few weeks. I put the cost of his room on the credit card you gave me."

"You know, you use that card less than anyone else in the family. I'm surprised you don't use it more. You know you can use it for anything."

I blushed. I recently complained about Bella and Jacob being difficult where family money was concerned, but what I hadn't realized was that I was a bit difficult as well.

"I use it sometimes. I just like using my own hard earned money. Makes me feel independent."

"I'm happy you have your own money to use and I understand why you pay for yourself. I'm very proud of you for it. Just remember that you are as much a part of this family as any of us and you can use the houses and the money anytime you wish. You never have to ask permission, the answer will always be yes."

I was almost near tears at this points. I knew I was a part of the Cullen family, but to hear Carlisle say it to me like that meant more to me than any amount of money. Before I could compose myself enough to speak, I heard Carlise's beeper go off in the background.

"Gotta go, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep, it's been a busy day. I was surprised we were left undisturbed for as long as we were. Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about? I can give you a call after I get home from work if you'd like."

"That's OK. I think we covered everything I need for right now. It was nice talking to you. I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me."

"You mean a great deal to me, too, Kira. You take care of yourself and be careful. You and Seth both. Oh, and you should come visit us soon. Jasper hides it well, but all this talk about you and Seth has unsettled him some. As I said, he hides it well, but he misses you."

"Seth and I will both be careful and I promise I'll come to visit soon. I think I might need to see Dad in person as much as he needs to see me. Love you Grandpa."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I sat quietly on the bed for a few minutes. Carlisle was one of the kindest, most genuine people I had ever met and I was lucky to have him as family. Once I composed myself, I reclined back on the my bed and started to doze off. Before I slipped entirely into unconsciousness, I heard my cell phone make the chime that meant I had a text message. I sat up once again and looked at my phone. It was from Seth.

**How'd it go?**

I smiled down at the phone. I had told Seth I'd probably get a call from Alice as soon as he got out of range. He had waited two hours to text me. Smart boy.

**Better than I thought it would.**

I sat with my back against the wall and waited for Seth to reply.

**Great! I'll call U when we stop for the nite. Miss you.**

I quickly typed a reply, then placed my phone on the nightstand and snuggled in for me nap.

**I miss you 2**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So, what do you think? I plan to write a chapter or two more about Seth and Kira's relationship, then move on to more exciting things. Already wrote the ending, but not sure how I'm getting there yet.

Feedback is much appreciated. I'll try and update a bit more quickly next time.


	39. Home School

Hello all! It's been a very long time. Sorry about the delay. I've had a serious lack of inspiration as of late. Hope you like...I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Kira POV **

**Week and a Half later...**

I walked slowly to my room after a very long day at work. We had five drunken brawls, one of which involved a patron with a gun. Fortunately there were no injuries, the weapon having been confiscated before it could be fired, but it unnerved me non the less. Ever since the close call with Tank I had become paranoid about guns on patrons. Not for myself, of course, but for my minions. They were my responsibility and I didn't like any of them to be at the loud end of a gun.

I was starving and exhausted, but all of that seemed less important as I walked into my room to find Seth sprawled out on the couch watching TV. I smiled at my boyfriend as he stood to greet me. None of my troubles ever seemed of much importance when he was around. Seth enveloped me into his arms and everything was right with the world.

I sighed as my tension from the day melted away.

Seth must have felt it as I relaxed. "Tough day?" He asked, holding me just a little tighter.

"You could say that. We had a drunken guy with a gun try and stir things up." I felt Seth tense just a tiny bit. He allowed me to pull out of his hug. "Don't worry, no one got hurt. We got the gun away from him before he managed to fire it, but still. All those people down there aren't like us. You or I get shot and two days later we'd probably be walking around good as new. They get shot and..."

Seth place his hands on the sides of my head gently, caressing my face. "No one got shot. Don't think about the what ifs. You'll go crazy." He pulled me into another hug. I could feel all of the happiness and love he had for me and it made me sigh with contentment.

"You're right. What would I do without you?"

Seth just chuckled in amusement, gave me one last squeeze and a quick kiss on the lips, then returned to his seat on the couch. This had become sort of a ritual for us. He'd greet me at the door after I got home from work or shortly after I got home, depending on if he went exploring during the day, then he'd wait patiently as I took off my jacket, put my gun in it's safe and headed off to my bathroom to shower.

Today, as I showered, I thought about our relationship.

When Seth arrived back in Vegas, there was no awkward 'what to do now' period. We were instantly comfortable with each others presence. The hugs and hand holding started almost immediately. The kissing, however, was new. It had only been about three days since he first drummed up the courage to kiss me. Since then, most of our kisses have been short and gentle. Usually just a peck on the lips when parting or greeting. It was all very comfortable.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off and wrapped up in a robe. I left the bathroom to find Seth still sitting on the couch, watching some movie I didn't recognize. I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He took the hint and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. He sighed.

"This is nice." He commented softly, kissing the top of my head.

"It is." I agreed. "How did I ever get along without someone to come home to?"

Seth chuckled, wrapping me up into a hug. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time on the mouth. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but grew in passion quickly. As we made out, I began to feel uncertainty and worry from Seth. I'd had felt it from him before. It always seemed to happen when we were engaged in a long kiss. The more passion, the more worry.

I stopped kissing Seth, taking his face in my hands and turning his head slightly so he was forced to look me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Seth. Something is worrying you."

He looked away from me. "It's nothing." He mumbled.

I sighed in frustration, turning Seth to look at me once again.

"Come on, babe. It's me your talking to. Empath, remember. Something is worrying you. It always seems to creep up when we kiss for longer than a few seconds. We're suppose to be in this together. What is it?"

Seth took a deep breath, looking down. At least he didn't turn away.

I thought about it. He always seemed to get more concerned the heavier our make out sections were. Since we kissed more and more often, I was noticing it more. He wasn't relaxing into it the way he should have been. Then it dawned on me.

"Seth, are you a virgin?"

He didn't respond, just looked away from me again.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked, positioning myself so I was kneeling in front of him. He looked down into my eyes and nodded.

I took his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're only 22 years old. Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of."

"But your not..." He began, but I didn't let him finish. I understood now.

"Seth, I'm one hundred and eleven years old. Of course I'm not a virgin, but there is no shame in you being one. God, Seth, I didn't know this bothered you so much."

Seth pulled his right hand from me and ran it gently down my face. "I just didn't want to disappoint you, ya know, by not knowing what I was doing when we finally get to the point of doing...it."

I sighed. It was times like this that reminded me just how young Seth really was. He acted so much older than he was, it was easy for me to forget sometimes. I smiled up at him reassuringly. "I can almost guarantee it won't be great the first time. It never is. But that doesn't matter, because it will be you and me. I don't expect you to be a master of the bedroom right away, but we'll both get there. I promise. There is nothing to worry about. I could never be disappoint in you about that. Sex is different with everyone and we will figure it out together."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" He asked, giving me on of his gorgeous smiles.

"Just a little, but that's OK." I stood up, guiding Seth's hands to my waist. "There is one thing you forgot." I repositioned my robe so I could straddle his legs and sit on his lap, facing him. I pulled myself so my chest was resting on his and my face was only inches away from him. I could feel his surprise, but he seems to go with it, wrapping his arms around by back.

"You need to remember that even though you have little experience, I have quite a bit." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"And I am..." I moved my mouth to his jaw, kissing lightly.

"...a very..." I moved to his ear, kissing it and nipping at it gently.

"...patient..." I moved to his neck, letting my words tickle, but not making contact to his skin.

"teacher." I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his neck, licking it just slightly.

I could feel Seth's body responding to my teasing as he quickly moved me around so he could kiss me full on the lips. I could feel his lust. There was no worry to be found in his emotions. With a single motion, he twisted us around and flipped us so I was laying with my back on the couch. He hovered over me, trying his best not to crush me with his weight. I was impressed that he managed it all without breaking the kiss.

We were both so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear a card being swiped and the door open.

"I told you!" Sharee said, standing by the door. "This is the reason I knock. But no, you tell me I don't have to. I can just come right on in."

In surprise, Seth rolled off of me, unfortunately forgetting that our legs were a bit tangled together. We ended up on the floor, Seth on his back with me on top of him. By some miricle of good fortune, my robe managed to stay on and closed in the process. I started to laugh and Seth joined me, since there was very little else we could do.

Sharee laughed too, as she appraised us on the floor.

"See, this is what happens when I listen to you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "At least I came in now and not ten minutes from now. Just imagine what I would have walked in on! Kira, I love you and all, but I don't need to see this."

During Sharee's rant, I managed to stand up, adjusting my robe. Seth stood behind me, doing his best to hide himself until his body got the memo that nothing more was going to happen at the moment.

"Sorry, Sharee." I apologized. "If I had known this was going to happen, I'd have at least put the chain on the door."

Sharee shrugged. "Not a problem, sweetie. I'm just gonna knock from now on, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

By this time, Seth had recovered and was now standing next to me, resting his arm around my shoulders. Nothing calms arousal quite like embarrassment.

"Seth, this is my friend, Sharee. Sharee, this is Seth." Seth stepped forward and took Sharee's hand. She was silent for a moment, but only a moment.

"Seth?" She asked, shaking his hand. "As in, family friend, Seth? That one you've been pining over for the last 5 years? Oh my god, Kira. " She pulled Seth into a hug. "I'm so happy to meet you Seth!" She continued to hug him. Seth went with it, at first, but I could feel he was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable being hugged by a complete stranger for so long.

I cleared my throat. "Umm, Sharee? Can you let go of my boyfriend now?"

Sharee's face reddened as she released Seth and took a step back. A second later she had me in a hug. I hugged back, laughing.

"I'm so happy for you!" She pulled away and looked over to Seth. "I've been trying to find a man for her for years now and it turns out she found one on her own. This is just so exciting. We need to go out and celebrate."

I was about to object, but she kept talking.

"Lawrence has the night off and you just got off work. We can all go out to dinner at the cafe across the street. I've been waiting for years to have a double date with you. You can't say no! I won't allow it."

I looked at Seth and he looked back and shrugged. "I could eat." He simply said.

"We'll go, Sharee. Just give us an hour or so to get ready."

"Excellent. I'll see you both down in the lobby in an hour."

Sharee was almost bouncing as she left.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "Sharee can be a bit excitable at times. She really is a sweet person. A great friend."

Seth chuckled, hugging me. "It's OK, she seemed nice. I'm gonna go next door and change...and maybe take a cold shower."

I couldn't stop the blush that crept onto my face. "I was just thinking the same thing." I followed him to the door.

"Just remember, Seth." I gave him my best seductive smile. "Schools in session and I've got some homework for you to finish after dinner."

It was Seth's turn to blush and he rushed over to kiss me one more time.

"Can't wait." He whispered.

I watched him disappear into the door next to mine, then closed my door and leaned into it. Yep, a cold shower was definitely in order.

* * *

Things are starting to heat up now!

Well, what do you think? Again, I'm sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. I've been soooo distracted as of late. There should only be a few more chapters to this story, so I hope to post again soon. Love you all so very very much.


	40. Saying Goodbye

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't been feeling the love for this story as of late. I finally got a couple of chapters written. One for Kira and one for Seth. Kira first. They won't move the story along very much, but they are needed to make the important stuff flow. Anyway, drop me a line and let me know what you think. I don't own twilight...

* * *

**Kira POV**

I sat behind my desk, looking sadly at the sheet of paper in my hand. I'm not sure how long I sat there, just staring at it. This single sheet of paper symbolized the end of one life and the beginning of a new one. With a sigh, I place it into a folder and got up to walk to my boss Tony's office.

I had made this exact walk a handful of times in the past with other places, but for some reason this time was different. I had become attached to this place and these people more than usual. Sometimes my life just sucked.

I knocked on Tony's door, entering when I heard a response. Tony sat behind his desk, doing something on this computer. He looked up at me with a smile. Tony was an average man. It was the best way to describe him. He was of average build, with short brown hair, brown eyes and a gentle smile. He wasn't overly attractive, but not overly unattractive either. There was really nothing unusual about his appearance at all. He was the type who could blend in anywhere and take no notice by anyone. His personality was the only spectacular thing about him. He was a people person. He may not spark interest with his looks, but his personality had a way of drawing you in, like a moth to a bug zapper. He had always been a good boss, firm but well liked by almost everyone.

"Kira, please come in. Sit." He motioned to one of the chairs opposite his desk. "What can I do for you today?"

I smiled back at him. Tony really was a nice guy. Frustrating at times, but what boss isn't.

"Nothing wrong, I just stopped by to drop off this." I handed him a paper from the folder I was carrying.

"A letter of resignation?" He glanced at the letter, then up at me. He was surprised and slightly confused. "If I may ask, is there a reason for you to resign?"

"It has nothing to do with the job, Tony. I love it here. I love the people. I just have some personal family situations happening right now. Moving closer to my family will make things easier for me in the long run. I hate leaving this place, but it's just something I need to do." I had said this particular speech so many times that I had it memorized. Really didn't make it any easier, though.

It disturbed me slightly that I was trembling and my voice was shaky. I hadn't realized just how upset leaving Vegas made me. Tony noticed too. His emotions changed from confusion to concern.

"There's nothing wrong with your family, I hope."

"No." I assured him. "It's just complicated. Matters with family always are, I find."

"Too true, Kira, too true." He leaned back into his chair, folding his hands over his stomach. "Well, I hate to lose you. You've been a valuable part of our family, but I understand that sometimes change can't be avoided. You'll be missed, I can tell you that. You're shoes will be hard to fill."

"Actually," I reached into the folder I was still holding and passed a second piece of paper to Tony. He took it, reading it quickly. "I have some thoughts on that."

* * *

**Tank POV**

I walked into the security office at the beginning of my night shift expecting to find Kira busy finishing up her day. She always saved the paperwork for the last hour of the day whenever we worked separate shifts. She liked having one of us available at all times, not sitting in the office doing paperwork. To my surprise, her office was empty. I looked over the shoulder of the man working the cameras, scanning the TV Screens.

"Hey, John, do you know where Kira went off to?"

"She was heading to Tony's office, I think. She seems a little rattled, if you ask me."

I nodded to John and took a seat at Kira's desk, leaning back in her chair. So Kira seemed rattled. She very rarely let something bother her to the point where she was visually off. I sighed, content to sit and wait for her to return. If something was bothering her, I'd have to try and pry it out of her. She hated to talk about her problems, but she always felt better afterwards. Over the last 10 years I've gotten good a getting her to talk. Even better than Sheree. To think, I had hated her when she was first hired. Now it felt like she had always been in my life. She had been there for Sheree when I was shot. Even if I lived for a hundred years, I'd never be able to repay her for sticking with Sheree during that time.

I was deep in thought when Kira entered her office, arms crossed, smiling at me.

"Comfortable?" She joked, closing the door and taking the seat across from her desk.

"Well, actually, I am." I leaned back, pulling my feet up on the desk, resting me hands behind me head. "I like this chair."

Kira smiled at me with a look on her face I couldn't quite place.

"Well, that's good, since that seat will be yours in two weeks. I just gave Tony my two week notice. We both agreed that you should be the one to take over for me."

I slowly returned to a more traditional seated position, my mouth gapping open.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, and over the next two weeks before I go, you need to pick someone to take over your job, so you can take over mine. Tony said if you need him to hire someone new for the job, he'd start taking resumes."

I just sat there, speechless. Kira was leaving. I couldn't believe it.

"This move has nothing to do with the Kid, does it?" I asked. I had gotten to know Seth quite well over the month or so he stayed in Vegas and I like him. He was a bit young, of course, but he and Kira just clicked. Anyone could tell they were meant for each other, almost like there was some mystical bond between them. As much as I like him, though, if he was the reason Kira was moving on, I'd have to pummel him just a little.

"No...Well, yes, but he's more of a happy bonus than a reason. The truth is I've been thinking about leaving for a couple of months now. It's just time. I love this job and this place. I love the people, but I need to move closer to my family for a while."

After a few minutes of silence where I think neither of us knew what to say, Kira finally spoke up.

"I'm really gonna miss you and Sheree." She stated softly. "You two are the reason I've had such a hard time making this decision."

"You shouldn't go." I replied, looking my friend in the eyes. I could tell she was trying her best not to get emotional. "This is going to kill Sheree. She loves you. Sometimes, I think she loves you more than she loves me." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Fortunately, it worked and Kira smiled back at my attempt. "You know she's gonna try her damnedest to stop you."

"I know. And if I hadn't thought it out as long as I have, it might actually work."

I got up from my chair and cornered the desk. I pulled Kira out of her chair and into a hug. "I'm not too much of a man to admit that I'm gonna missed you. You've been a true friend."

"Come on, you big softy. Are you trying to make me cry?" Kira joked, returning my hug. "You know I'll come and visit."

We stayed like that for a minute or so, then I stepped away from her, so I could look her in the eyes. "Your shift is over. You need to get to my house and talk to Sheree about this before she hears it from someone else." I walked back behind the desk and took a seat. "I'm just glad I won't be there when you tell her."

Kira chuckled. "Yeah, there's a real possibility that she'll kill me, rather than let me move."

I laughed full out on that one and Kira joined me. She picked up her things from the locker across the room and waved as she left for the night. I was really gonna miss that crazy chick.

* * *

**Kira POV**

I left my office with a smile on my face. Tank had a funny way of always cheering me up. I sighed audibly to myself as I walk out of the casino to go visit Sheree. I wasn't joking when I said she may kill me for moving.

I hated lying to Tank about me visiting them, but what could I say, 'I'm sorry I can't see you again, since some day you'll notice that I'm not getting any older and that would just open up all kinds of trouble.'

I had contemplated telling them about what I was. In all my 111 years, Tank and Sheree had been the closest friends I had ever had. It may have been a mistake to let them into my heart so deeply, but the damage was done. I still had time to tell them, some day. I just couldn't handle that decision right now.

I let a few tears slide down my cheek when I got to the parking garage. I said it before, but it was worth repeating...my life really did suck sometimes.

So, am I totally boring you now? There's only a few more chapters left, so things are gonna have to happen soon. Remember the first chapter...it's gotta happen before the story ends. Let me know what ya think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	41. Part of the Family

Hello all! Sorry an update has taken so long. I've been busy with the holidays starting, work and being sick. Hope you can forgive me. I also finally got to see the new movie. Loved it! Think they did a good job keeping it with the book. But, i'm rambling. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I pulled my car up the overgrown driveway and parked in front of the beautiful house. I really did like this place. Even though the memories of the Cullen's home in Forks were mixed, I still remembered more good then bad.

I got out of my car and sat on the hood to wait. Kira had called and asked me to meet up with someone at the old house around 11. It was 10:55 now and I was alone. She hadn't told me who I was meeting, but I trusted Kira. I looked upon the house and reminisced about all the hours we spent running around this place, keeping it safe from the pack. Sometimes I still can't believe it all happened. If I were being honest with myself, I had to admit that I fell in love with not just Kira, but her whole family during those days.

I smiled to myself as I thought about all the efforts Esme made to make Jacob, Leah and I comfortable. She gave us clothes, offered us showers and a place to sleep and she and Edward both cooked for us. I would never have guessed that vampires could be such good cooks. Of course, Jake and Leah declined to partake in any of Esme's kindness, but I sure did appreciate it.

The memory most vivid in my mind was the time Kira and I napped on the living room floor after a long night of running. It was definitely something we'd have to do again once she moved back into the house. I couldn't wait for my Kira to return to me. It really sucked having her so far away.

I turned around to look down the driveway as I heard another car approaching. It was a black BMW with dark tinted windows. I chuckled to myself, it had to be vampires. Moments later, the car parked and Bella and Edward stepped out. Their skin sparkled in the morning sun. Vampires really are beautiful creatures, once you get past the whole bloodsucking thing. Bella walked right up to me, folding me into a hug.

"Seth, it's so good to see you." Jacob had said that Bella had gained a much more outgoing personality since her turn. I couldn't help agreeing with him as I returned the hug.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts as he watched our greeting, offering me his hand once Bella released me. He pulled me into a half hug from the handshake.

"How ya been, Seth?" Edward asked.

"Great!" I replied cheerfully. "I'll be better once Kira moves back, but I can't complain too much. I'm honestly surprised to see you guys. Kira told me I'd be meeting someone up here, but she didn't tell me who it was. I was expecting a mover or something."

"Bella and I were just dropping off Jake and Nessie over at Billy's place for a visit. We're gonna spend a few days up at our cottage. Since we were heading this way anyway, Carlisle want us to give you something."

Bella handed me a plain tan business envelope. Curious, I opened it to find a set of keys, a cell phone and what looked like a credit card. I looked up at Edward, puzzled.

"The Keys are to this house. Carlisle figured you'd be living here just as much as Kira. The phone is on our family's plan. All of our numbers, plus a few others are already programed in for you. And the credit card, well, is exactly that, a credit card. Carlisle said, and I quote, 'Be Responsible.' "

I was stunned. I really didn't know what to say.

"Welcome to the family, Seth." Bella said cheerfully, breaking the silence. "You'll get use to all of it, trust me."

"Also, Carlisle wanted to know if you'd be willing to be the local contact for all the housekeepers and gardeners he's hiring to come by and get the place ready for Kira to move in. He figured you'd won't mind."

This pulled me out of my haze. "Yeah, sure. I can do that."

Edward looked over to Bella, then back at me. "Well, we've got places to go and people to meet up with. We're gonna stop by Bella's dad's place before we head to the cottage. I'm sure we'll be seeing you again very soon."

"Yeah, sure. It's great seeing you guys. And hey, tell Carlisle thanks for me when you talk to him again."

Edward nodded, then he and Bella got back into their car and pulled out of the driveway. I waved as they left, still in a mental haze. I pulled the three items out for the envelope, tossing it into my car through the open window. I pocketed the phone, put the keys on my keyring and carefully put the credit card in one of the secure folds of my wallet. The keys and the phone I understood, but the card was over the top. I'd never thought I'd ever see an unlimited balance credit card in person, let alone have one with my name on it.

After replacing my wallet in my back pocket, I walked up to the front door of the house and let myself in with my new key. The place was just was I remembered it, except all the furniture was covered in sheets and everything else was wrapped up, as if in permanent storage, waiting for the day members of the family would move back in.

I didn't venture further into the house, staying for only a few more minutes before walking out, re-locking the door as I went. This was all so unreal. I pulled the phone out of my pocket, finding it did contain almost 50 numbers already. I found Kira's cell in my contacts and hit call. It rang only once before a familiar voice came on the line.

"Hey, Babe. Got the package from Carlisle, I see."

"So, you knew he'd was giving me this stuff?"

"Yep, you're a part of the family now Seth, it's not like we're just dating. You imprinted on me. That's more permanent than marriage."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed with her.

"Family is very important to Carlisle. After he was turned, he kept to himself in order to keep the people around him safe. He was so worried he'd hurt someone. He hated being alone, but what choice did he have at the time. Now that he has his family, he takes care of them. There is nothing more important to him than his family, whether they be vampires he made, one's he picked up along the way, or the occasional shape shifter. If you want me, then you have to take them as well. We're kinda a package deal."

I laughed. "There's no problem, I love your family. They're great. It's all just a little overwhelming."

"Don't worry, Sweetie. You'll get use to it."

"That's exactly what Bella said."

I could here Kira's amusement on the other line. "Well, she's right. Look, I gotta run. I figured you'd call me shortly after 11, so I took a quick break in anticipation. I'll call ya later tonight, OK? Usual time."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too. We only need to survive another week and a half. We can make it." She joked, before hanging up the phone.

I sighed heavily as I got into my car. It was going to be a long week and a half.

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know.


	42. A Situation

It took me a while, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Kira POV**

I'd only been living in Forks for just over a month and I was already feeling right at home.

The move into my family's place went smoothly, thanks to Carlisle and Seth, who organized all the people who came in to clean the house up and the movers who moved everything in. All I had to do was drive myself there and walk through the door.

Esme encouraged me to take the biggest of the rooms as my bedroom, which was her and Carlisle's room, rather than the smaller one they gave me so many years ago. Seth and I both agreed, however, it would be just too awkward having sex in a room which use to be my grandparents', so we stayed in my room. We actually decided to leave all the bedrooms alone, just in case any of the family decided to visit. They didn't sleep, but it still felt wrong to change things. Besides, it was a huge house. We had more than enough room to spread out.

Seth moved in shortly after I arrived and within a day or so, we were both comfortably situated.

It wasn't just the house I adjusted to quickly, but the area as well. I found I spent a great deal of time down in La Push, both with Seth and without. I got along great with the whole pack and they're families. Even Leah and I were getting along. To be honest, I was making special effort to be friendly with Seth's sister and mother. I was joining their family, after all.

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Forks and Seth and I decided to walk down to La Push to meet up with Sam and Emily for lunch. I was, by far, closer to Sam and Emily than anyone else in the pack. Because of this, Seth was also getting closer with his Alpha. We did many things with them as a couple: movies, dinner, etc. Seth was kinda stiff around Sam at first, Sam being his alpha and all, but he soon warmed up to the idea that he could be friends with Sam, too.

We were almost to Sam's when a commotion made us pause. We heard the fight before we saw it. As we stepped out of the woods and into the bright light of the very public intersection, we saw Leah and Ryan in the middle of a very loud argument. The noise had caused several people, pack and regular citizens alike, to stop and watch. I heard Seth sigh beside me.

Ryan was Leah's imprint. They'd only been together for a few months, but they fought with each other more than any couple I'd ever met. I sighed as well, releasing Seth's hand.

"Stay here." I told Seth as I approached the screaming couple. I stopped several feet away, turning to address the growing audience.

"That's enough, people. There's nothing to see here. Everyone move along!" I shouted. The regular humans shuffled off quickly, but a couple of the pack members didn't jump at my comments. I turned and glared at them. "I said move it! Don't make me have to start bustin' head!"

My threat seemed to work, as the remaining spectators scooted off, leaving only the unhappy couple, myself and Seth.

"That means us too, babe." I said, retrieving Seth's hand. We casually walked past Leah and Ryan.

Leah smiled thankfully at me as we passed. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Not a problem." I replied as we walk on. I was happy to hear Leah and Ryan start talking a little calmer and quieter as they continued their spat.

Once we were out of ear shot and approaching Sam's place, Seth chuckled. "That was cool."

I saw both Sam and Emily waiting for us on their deck. Sam looked concerned, while Emily simply looked relieved.

"Broke up the fight, I see." Sam said as we joined them on the porch. We all continued around the house, as we'd done every time Seth and I join Emily and Sam for a meal. We sat around the table they had set up on their back patio as Emily slipped inside to get the food.

"Yeah." I said as I sat. "I hate it when people stand around and watch while other people fight. Fortunately, it seems me breaking up the crowd also quieted their fight, at least for a little while."

"You make a good Alpha." Sam replied.

I shrugged, giving him a smile. "What can I say? I'm a dominate. People tend to listen to me."

Seth gave me a look of confusion. "What do you mean, you're a dominate? Like you're an Alpha?"

"It's something everyone has in them, babe." I explained. "Everyone, shapeshifter or regular human, are either dominate, submissive or range somewhere in between. It's just the way of social animals. It's more noticeable among shifters. I, for example, don't have a pack, but I'm definitely not a subservient shifter. I don't have the ability to force people to obey my commands, but the less dominate members of your pack will find that they want to follow my direction anyway."

"So, I'll find that I want to follow your way of thinking more, since I'm less dominate than you are?" Seth asked. Sam was chuckling in the background.

"Maybe, but our relationship is different. You feel compelled to do as I ask because we're imprinted and you have this uncontrollable need to make me happy."

"That's one trait I find useful, on occasion." Emily added in, as she returned outside with lunch in her arms. Sam got up and helped her set everything on the table.

We continued to chit chat until Emily had joined us and we began to eat. Near the end of the meal, as I finished my sandwich, I looked over to Sam.

"I've got a question for you, Sam." I stated, placing my napkin on my plate. "Now, I'm not the voice of experience or anything, but it just seems that Leah and Ryan just aren't acting like normal imprints. Are you sure the whole process worked...right...with her? I only ask out of concern. I know Seth and I don't fight like that. I honestly don't think we're even capable."

Sam leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. "To be honest, I have my concerns as well. None of the other pack members who have imprinted fight the way Leah and Ryan do. I know Leah is a feisty person, but she's never fought with anyone like she does with him. I've asked the Elders about it, but the simple fact is she's the first woman to shift and also the first woman to imprint. We just don't know how the process will affect her. I'm just happy one of these fights hasn't ended with her shifting. I know from first hand experience how losing control can be dangerous." He leaned over and gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. It had to be tough seeing the woman you loved scarred from your own hand.

"Sam and I both have wanted to step in and talk to her about it, but with our history, I doubt she'd listen." Emily added. "I just don't want her, or Ryan to get hurt."

"I mean, do they have to be together." I asked "I know how Seth and I feel towards each other, and I can't imagine life without him, but it's not a rule that we have to be together. I thought this imprinting was you guys finding the perfect mate. Don't get me wrong, this Ryan seems like an OK guy, but I bet I could throw a rock at a town meeting and find a better mate for Leah than him."

Sam sighed. "I've tried to come up with something we could do, but I'm at a loss. I could step in as her Alpha, but that would just piss her off and make her pull away more."

"Why don't you talk to her, Kira?" Seth asked, looking to me and talking my hand. "You were able to resolve the situation earlier and I know Leah is starting to respect your opinion. Otherwise, she would have yelled at you instead of thanking you back there. I'd say you're practically friends at this point."

I mulled in over in my head. It was true, I had been making a colossal effort to make friends with Leah. She wasn't the easiest person to get to know, especially considering who my family was, but she really did seem to be warming up to me.

"I think that's a good idea, if your up for it." Sam agreed. "It's better than anything I've got."

"Sure, why not. It's not like I'm working right now anyway. I'll talk to her and also keep a close eye on her when she's with Ryan. I'm always around anyway, so it won't look like I'm spying. Consider me Leah's guardian angel until they smooth things over or break up."

"Woo Hoo! Lucky you." Seth said sarcastically.

I leaned over and punched Seth in the arm. "Be nice to your sister. She's not as lucky as you are to have such a wonderful imprint."

Seth stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah, we're all adults at this table." Emily joked.

* * *

To be continued...

Only a couple of chapters left. Hope you like. With any luck, I should be finishing this one up soon. I certainly hope so, since three stories at once is a lot to keep up with. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to all the readers!


	43. Even Alphas Make Mistakes

It been a very long time since I managed to update this story. I'm so sorry about that. I only have a couple of chapters left, I'm just having a hard time with the last bit of it. Let me know what you think. Much love and I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Seth POV**

It was another sunny day.

That alone made the day special. Kira and I sat outside, soaking up the sun and generally just enjoying the rare nice weather. Neither of us had plans to leave the house today, so we set up a little picnic area in the backyard.

It was perfect for what I had planned.

When I finally decided that I was ready to ask Kira to marry me, I picked up the phone and called Jasper. He was an old fashioned guy and I figured he'd be impressed that I would think to ask him for his daughter's hand before I asked her. I also needed help picking out a ring and who better to ask than her family. Besides, her family loved me. I knew they would all give their blessing.

A day after I got Jasper's permission to marry Kira, Alice and Rosalie showed up at my work, ready to go shopping. They wanted to have a ring custom made for her, but since I wasn't sure what I wanted to get her, we decided to hit every jewelry store in the area to get ideas. They kept looking at the more expensive rings, but I knew that I'd know it when I saw it, regardless of price.

About 6 hours later, I found what I was looking for. It was a nice moderate sized diamond, surrounded by square cut emeralds in a V pattern around it. It was unique, but still simple enough for a tomboy like Kira. Luckily for me, the girls agreed with me. I was even able to pay for it with my own savings, even though Alice insisted that Carlisle wouldn't mind if I charged it using 'the Card'.

The ring was safely tucked in my pocket, where it had been for two weeks now, waiting for the perfect moment. That moment had finally arrived.

Kira sighed, closing her eyes and folding her hands behind her head as she lay on her back. "What more do I need in life. The sun's out, the ground is nice and dry and you're here. This is damn near perfect."

I couldn't have set it up any better. "I can think of one thing that would make this moment more perfect."

Her interest peaked, Kira rolled towards me, opening her eyes and propping her head up on her hand.

I pulled the small box out of my pocket and opened it in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Kira's eyes widened, sitting stunned for almost a full minute. She jumped up from her relaxed position, startling me with her swift actions. "Seth! No, no, no, no, no. You can't ask me to marry you! You don't want me as a wife. What if we have kids? You definitely won't want me raising kids if you knew..." Kira was near hyperventilating and was pacing back and forth.

"Well, that wasn't the response I was anticipating." I said quietly, closing the box and getting to my feet. "Kira, what's wrong? You're scaring me just a little. Why can't we get married?"

She continued pacing and didn't answer me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her movements. She wouldn't look at me. "Kira, for goodness sakes, talk to me. We're in this together, remember?"

After a few more moments, Kira's beautiful light blue eyes finally looked up at me. I could see genuine fear in them. It was something I had never seen before, even when we were standing face to face with the Volturi. I tear slide down her cheek and she collapsed onto her knees in front of me. I dropped down to, so I could continue looking into her eyes, but she once again had her eyes lowered.

"I'm a bad person, Seth. You deserve better. As long as we're not legally married, I can pretend life is perfect."

I reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek. "How could you say that? You are not a bad person. Kira, what's going on?" I was near panic at this point. I had never seen Kira act like this before. The strong person I knew and loved had been replaced.

"You don't know what I've done. What I'm capable of doing. You just don't understand."

I lifted Kira's head up so she was forced to look at me. "If I don't understand, then tell me. Please, babe. I love you more than my own life. Please talk to me."

Kira took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. She returned her eyes to the ground.

"I was 14. Dad and I were still on our own. We were still over a year from meeting Alice. I was going through a bad phase during that time. I hated everything, which isn't unusual for a teenager, but I particularly hated humans. I blamed the whole race for my parent's death and was a royal pain to live with. I honestly don't know how Jasper managed it." She paused, steadying herself. "Anyway, one night Jasper left me alone to go hunt, which he always did. He never let me go with him on his hunts. He didn't want me to witness him killing people for food."

She took another deep breath. I squeezed her hand, letting her know I was listening and was willing to wait as long as it took for her to say what needed to be said.

"After Jasper left, I started to just get madder and madder. I don't know why. I decided to shift and take a run as a tiger to help cool off. I ran for almost an hour when I came across a small park on the edge of a town. I changed back human and sat in a tree, just watching the people. I sat there for hours. Sometime in the early morning, probably 3 or 4 AM, a lone man stumbled into the park. He was probably walking home from a bar or something like that, obviously drunk. I didn't know him and he didn't know me, but for some reason, when I saw him, I saw red." Kira's eyes filled with tears. "I attacked him Seth, with no provocation or reason. I shifted into my tiger and tore him apart. I murdered him."

My mouth fell open. I didn't know what to say. Kira had always been an activist for human life, much like Carlisle. I couldn't see her killing someone, but here she was, confessing a murder to me. I sat, stunned, waiting for her to continue.

"I ran away...after. Reality kinda hit me at that point. I washed the blood off me in a stream, but I knew Jasper would be able to smell it on me anyway. He was waiting for me when I got home. At first he was concerned, thinking I had been attacked, but then he realized that none of the blood was mine. I told him everything and in over 100 years, I have never seen or felt him so angry You really don't know fear until you've had a vampire act like a traditional vampire when he's mad at you. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but still."

I thought about it and cringed. Knowing Jasper as I did, I really didn't fear him, but I could see how terrifying him could be if he was angry. Throw in his appearance with all the bite scars and there was a nightmare waiting to happen.

"He was mad at me for about three weeks. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. He even took me hunting with him. He kept me far enough away so I didn't actually witness his feeding, but close enough so he could still feel me. I had completely lost his trust. The worst part was when his anger was replaced with disappointment. For almost a year, every time he looked me, I could feel his disappointment in me. He was the only family I had and I had crushed him. After that year, his feelings changed and we went back to normal, but I can still remember how he felt. It's like getting stabbed in the heart, even today."

Kira was still crying and refused to look at me. I was stunned, not knowing quite what to say. She had murdered a man in cold blood. I thought about it. This really should bother me, but I was surprised to realize that it didn't. "Kira, baby, this happened almost 100 years ago. You were a kid, a frightened, confused kid who was dealing with the memory of having your parents murdered. You haven't killed anyone since then, have you?"

"No, but one is one too many. I'm a monster." Kira whispered.

"You are not a monster!" I objected violently, making Kira jump. "You are a caring, gentle person. You are my best friend and I want you to be my wife. I don't care what happened when you were a kid. Look at your family. Do you think any of them are bad people? You may not have been punished by the law for your crime, but the suffering you went through with Jasper and are still going through today are punishment enough for a century old mistake." I tilted her head up, so I was looking in her eyes. "And that is what it was, a mistake. I happen to believe, very passionately, that you would make an outstanding mother and everyone who knows you, really knows you, would agree with me!"

Kira wrapped me into a hug and I returned it wholeheartedly. "I'm lucky to have you."

I chuckled. "We're both lucky. Now, I'm gonna ask again and I really hope you have the answer I'm looking for. Kira, will you marry me?"

She pulled away from my, but remained in my arms. "Yes."

I pulled her back into the hug and kissed her softly. She was crying again, but I was fairly sure these were tears of joy.

"Now, was that so hard?" I joked. Fortunately, Kira laughed too, signaling the worst was over.

"How is the pack going to react? It's not like you can keep it from them." She asked timidly. It was most unlike her to be timid. She really did care how the guys would take the news.

"They'll deal. If they can't deal, I'll make them deal. I'm bigger than most of them now and I'm not a kid anymore. It won't come to a fight, though. Sam will side with me."

Kira gave me a disbelieving look. "Are you so sure?"

"He once plotted to kill Bella. He knows Alphas can make mistakes, just like anyone else. Trust me, he'll be ok with this."

She still looked skeptical, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"So cheer up!" I started to head back to the house, pulling her along with me. "I've had that ring for weeks, waiting for the right time to ask you. Your family already knows my intentions, but mine doesn't and I've been itching to tell them."

Kira laughed as she let me drag her back into the house. "You are the most perpetually happy person I know. It's annoying." She joked.

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

She nodded, turning serious. "Yes, I do."

The phrase 'but you love me anyway' now had a far deeper meaning for us.

* * *

To be Continued...

There you go...what do you think. The shit is going to hit the fan in the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't take me months to write it. Thanks for reading!


	44. Unknown Danger

Welcome one and all to chapter 44. Sorry about the wait. This is what I get for starting 3 other stories while this one is still unfinished. Anyway, hope you like. Thanks for reading and for your patience.

* * *

**Kira POV**

I sat at the table in my kitchen, watching as my future mother in law, Emily, Esme, Alice, Bella and Rose were preparing the food for Seth and my engagement party. It had only been two weeks since Seth asked me to marry him and already both my family and Seth's were in full wedding mode. It amazed me how comfortable they all were around each other. The bad blood had been put into the past, where it belonged.

The pack had found out about my teenage mistake the same day we got engaged. Seth was too excited about the engagement to keep it to himself, so the whole pack met up in wolf form and they found out both pieces of gossip at the same time.

The news of my past shocked most of the pack, but Seth had been correct about their response. Some were not as quick to forgive me as Seth was, but when Sam reminded them that any one of them could have done the same thing, if they found themselves in my position, they all fell in line and moved on to congratulate Seth.

To my surprise, Leah was thrilled about our pending nuptials. We had bonded quite a bit since I helped her out with the fight she and Ryan were having on the street that one day. I think she was excited to finally have a sister. Leah was actually a very nice person, once she dropped her walls long enough to let a person in.

Sue looked down at her watch and sighed. "Where is that girl?" Leah was suppose to be helping with the party, but had yet to show.

I smiled. I knew for a fact that Leah and Ryan were having a nice picnic in the woods before they came out here. She didn't tell anyone about it except me, since she didn't want to be followed. She knew everyone was worried about her rocky relationship with her imprint and hated being watched because of it.

"She's out galavanting around the woods with Ryan. Don't worry, they'll get here. If you need help, I'll be glad to lend a hand." I said, telling the worried mother about her daughter's plans for the first time.

"You most certainly will not." Said Alice. "It's your party and your only job is to enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Sue still looked worried.

"I wish Leah would tell us when she planned on going out with Ryan. I'm so afraid she's going to hurt the poor boy. She's volatile enough as it is, but with her wolfy powers, she could seriously hurt him if she loses control."

I got up from my seat. "OK, how about this. I will go out and find them for you. I can sneak up on them. They won't even know I'm there. I've got to do something! Just sitting here watching you work is driving me batty."

"Just be back in time for the party." Rose reminded me.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone for like 30 minutes, an hour max. I'll just slip in, make sure everything is calm and good, then come right back. You won't even miss me."

I waved goodbye to the woman and headed out the back of the house, thankful I had something to do. It was boring, watching other people cook. The guys were all outside, getting everything ready. Unlike my babysitters, the pack was letting Seth work all he wanted. At the moment, he was standing with Sam and Edward, trying to decide where to put the fire pit.

I ran up behind Seth and threw my arms around him. He laughed, turning around the face me while wrapping his arms around my back.

"Hey babe, what ya up to?"

"Well, since no one is letting me help out inside, I volunteered to go check up on Leah and Ryan. They were going to have a picnic in the woods before they came out and I'm just gonna slip in and make sure They're OK. I'm sure everything is fine, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"They have been getting along unusually well the last couple of weeks." Sam mused. "Maybe they've gotten past the fighting stage of the imprint."

"We can only hope." I replied. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't work Seth too hard."

"So, more work for Seth. You got it." Emmett joked, who walked by carrying a large rock.

I rolled my eyes at my uncle and gave Seth a kiss. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

They all waved goodbye to me as I shifted and headed off towards La Push. I figured if I skirted around the border, I'd pick up their scents fairly quickly and I was right. Once I found their trail, I followed it at a leisurely pace. I was enjoying being out of the house. As the scent got stronger, I crept on slowly, moving silently through the brush, like only a cat can do.

I few minutes later, I came to clearing where I spotted the couple.

Something was wrong.

Leah was in wolf form and Ryan was standing in front of her. I saw what he was holding in his hands and my heart sank. I sprinted towards them a full speed, growling...

To Be Continued...


	45. It Was All Going So Well

****It took me a bit, but I finally got the next couple of chapters written for this story. I only have a handful of chapters left until the end, but I've been so distracted that I haven't been motivated to get the next one written and posted. Sorry about the delay. I have two more chapters written beyond this one, so the next update shouldn't take quite so long. Thanks to everyone who is reading this, or any of my stories. I love you all.

Anyway, on with the show... (you finally find out who said the first chapter! Woo Hoo!)

* * *

**Leah POV**

At moments such as this, one tends to think back about their life and wonder how things managed to go so terribly, terribly wrong. To wonder what decision you made caused this moment to arrive: staring into the loud end of a double barrel shotgun, while a deranged lunatic laughs hysterically as he contemplates painting the tree behind you with the contents of your head.

Yep, it makes you think...

**Three hours earlier...**

The whole imprinting gig turned out to be less fun than it looked, at least for me.

Everyday I saw how all the guys were with their imprints and it pissed me off to think that I couldn't seem to find that happiness with Ryan. I just didn't understand why it was so effortless with them and such a struggle with me. Imprinting was supposed to be the best thing to ever happen to a pack member. Seth once described being with Kira as being as easy as breathing.

It was further proof that my life was just destined to suck.

Recently, I had been taking a few college courses in a pitiful attempt to become a nurse. I didn't know for sure why that particular career path appealed to me, but I found the classes interesting and they helped burn up my time, so I didn't get to see Ryan as much. The less we saw each other, the more we got along. Not the best omen for a relationship, I admit, but he was my imprint. We were destined to be together.

Things were going better between us, though. So much better, that it really didn't surprise me when he asked to have a romantic picnic before Seth and Kira's engagement party, just the two of us. He said he would take care of everything and for me just to bring myself.

Ryan was being sweet and for the first time, I was beginning to feel some of the euphoria my pack mates kept telling me about. It was nice. When he arrived around noon to pick me up, I couldn't help but start to believe that things might just work out.

I had told only Kira about the picnic. I really didn't want any of the guys to run out and check up on us. I knew Kira would respect my privacy. Or at least be stealthy enough to check up on me without me knowing about it. I was actually kinda touched that she cared enough to keep an eye on me while I was with Ryan. As much as I hated to be treated like an out of control animal, I knew the risk I was taking being alone with Ryan, particularly with my temper and my, as of yet, uncontrolled need to phase because of if it.

We reached a small clearing about a half mile from where we parked the car. It was a cloudy day, but there was no rain in the white, puffy clouds. For Forks, this kind of weather was the best you could hope for. As long as it didn't rain on Seth and Kira's party, I'd be happy. I was actually looking forward to the party. I kinda liked the idea of having a sister-in-law.

Ryan unfolded a blanket, spreading it out so I could start pulling the food out of the picnic basket he had brought. He really was an attractive man, standing at around 6 feet tall, with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes. He smiled at me as he started digging around in another bag he had brought with us.

It retrospect, I should have known something was off with Ryan by his demeanor. He was being almost too happy. In many ways, he was a lot like me, always grumpy about something and not easy to smile. The second bag he brought with us was also a clue, but I must have been too caught up in my imprint haze to think clearly or to smell the gun. One minute I was happily looking in the basket, the next Ryan was chuckling evilly and pointing a shotgun at my head.

"Ryan, what the hell..." Was all I could get out before he started to laugh boisterously.

"Did you honestly think I was just going to go along with your little imprint voodoo? That I could be with an abomination like you?" He spat at me, pure hatred in his eyes. "You and your kind are evil. Freaks. You can't be allowed to live and pass this disease on to future generations."

"But I thought you were OK with what I am..." It was a pitiful thing to say, but I was still in shock.

Ryan snorted. "Please. Like I would be lowered to pollute myself with the likes of you! It was bad enough that I had to kiss you to keep you around long enough for the right time to come along to finally end this. And don't worry, I'll get to the rest of your pack eventually. The wolf family lines need to end." He raised the gun fully, pointing it at my head. "Starting with you."

At moments such as this, one tends to think back about their life and wonder how things managed to go so terribly, terribly wrong. To wonder what decision you made caused this moment to arrive: staring into the loud end of a double barrel shotgun, while a deranged lunatic laughs hysterically as he contemplates painting the tree behind you with the contents of your head.

Yep, it makes you think...

I shifted into my wolf form, but didn't know what to do next. Even with my speed, Ryan would be able to shoot me before I could stop him. It was then that I heard the soft growl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white and silver form rush towards us.

Time seemed to stop altogether, until the gun went off...

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't help but be happy as we worked to get the place ready for Seth and Kira's party. The emotions around me were so uplifting that I didn't think it was possible for me to force a negative emotion on someone, even if I wanted to.

Because of all the happiness around me, I felt Alice's change of mood almost like a spotlight in the dark. She was afraid.

I rushed to her side, all the women in the kitchen stood around her with concerned looks.

"What is it Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, taking her hand.

"She's hurt." Was all she said.

"Who? Who's hurt?" Esme asked, standing on Alice's other side.

"Leah...or Kira...I can't tell for sure. Leah is messing my vision up too much to know for sure. They're in a clearing in the woods."

Ever since Seth had started hanging around Kira and Jake continued to live with us, Alice was beginning to have visions even when members of the pack were around. She still couldn't see Jake, Seth or any of the pack, but she was starting to see events around them. Carlisle speculated that it was her gift adapting to the closeness of the pack.

By this time, everyone was crowded around the kitchen entrance.

"I see a young man with brown hair, someone I don't know. He has a gun. There's blood. I don't know..." Alice said softly, placing her head in her hands from frustration.

Carlisle appeared beside us, medical bag in hand.

"How will we find them?" I asked Carlisle. Alice hadn't said anything about where they were located other than they were in a clearing Kira could get to in the 45 minutes since she left.

"We just need to follow Seth." Edward added, pushing his way into the kitchen. "He sprinted off the moment he heard Alice say 'She's hurt'."

With no hesitation a group of us headed off, following Seth's scent. We could only hope we were not too late.

To Be Continued...


	46. Too Late

Well, here we are at chapter 46. I'm gonna have to post fairly quickly from here on out, since things will be happening and I hate it when people are left hanging. Anyway, this is a short chapter, but good. Hope you like.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I sprinted through the woods, dodging trees and bushes with little notice to anything around me. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I was headed in the right direction. I could feel it.

Alice said she was hurt. I didn't care if it was Leah or Kira, it didn't matter. I needed to be there.

It didn't take long to find the clearing Alice saw in her vision. Standing in the middle was Ryan. He held a gun in his hands, pointing it at the person in front of him. The person was Leah. She was naked, kneeling beside the still form of Kira in her tiger shape. She seemed to be holding a blanket against Kira's chest, tears streaming down Leah's face. The blanket was soaking through with blood.

I howled, charging at Ryan. He tried to take a shot at me, but I dodged it, colliding hard with him. At that moment, my human mind shut off...

* * *

**Leah POV**

I pressed as hard as I could on the wound over Kira's chest, not caring that I was naked and crying in front of a raving lunatic.

Ryan had meant to shoot me, but Kira had gotten in the way. Since she was taller as a tiger than I was as a wolf, she took the shot in the chest, rather than the head.

Ryan was laughing.

"Well, isn't this a nice little bonus." He pointed the gun at me again. "Your turn."

Before he could pull the trigger, a howl caused him to turn away. Seth charged him at a full run, dodging the shot Ryan took at him. The impact knocked Ryan off his feet. He tried to crab walk backwards away from Seth, but he had no hope of escape. Seth grabbed him by the shoulder with his powerful jaws and drug him out of sight through the trees.

I cried harder, looking down at Kira. The hole in her chest was large enough to fit my hand in. She was still breathing, but barely. There was so much blood. It soaked the ground below us, coating my knees.

I looked up when I heard others approaching me. It was Jasper and Edward, followed closely by Carlisle and Emmett. Sam and Jake were there too, both in wolf form. Carlisle rushed to Kira's side and started to work on her. Sam had turned back to human and pulled my away from Kira's body.

"What happened?" He asked, softly.

"Ryan tried to kill me. He said I was an abomination and... that all of us needed to die. Kira...she...knocked me out of the way..." I was barely able to talk between the sobs. "Seth drug him off that way." I pointed in the direction, not that there wasn't an obvious trail of broken foliage to mark the path.

Jake, Emmett and Edward left to follow Seth. Jasper took off a long coat he was wearing, handing it to me. I took it without complaint, Sam helping me into it. I stood back and watch, helplessly.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I knelt next to my daughter's still feline form, gently stroking her head.

"I need her to shift back to human." Carlisle said to me. He was calm and focused, but I could feel the panic in his emotions.

I looked down at Kira and focused my emotions on her. I spoke to her with my emotions, as well as my voice, praying she'd understand. "Kira, you need to turn back to human for Carlisle to help you. Please, darlin." I pleaded.

Moments later, her form shrank back into her smaller human body. Her chest was almost destroyed. I could see her heart through the hole, doing its best to beat. I sobbed, looking away, but looking back almost as quickly. I needed to see this. I needed to be strong for Kira.

"Carlisle, she's not healing." I said quietly.

Carlisle nodded. "She's lost too much blood. She's not healing fast enough." He gave her a shot of something from his bag, then wrapped the blanket Leah had used to try and stop the bleeding back around her chest as tightly as possible. He lifted her into his arms, pressing her chest as firmly to his as he could. "We need to get her back to the house as fast as we can. The room I had set up for Bella when she was pregnant is still in the old house. Everything I need is still there."

I sprinted ahead, with Carlisle close behind.

The entire time I kept chanting in my head, hang on Kira, hang on.

To Be Continued...


	47. Blood

Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter posted. I'm running out of pre-written chapters and will soon need to get off my ass (figuratively speaking) and get more written. There are only a couple of chapters left to this story. I'm hoping to finish it soon. Thanks for the reviews and the reads. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I stood in the clearing, allowing Leah to sob into my chest. I just couldn't understand what had happened here.

Imprinting was supposed to be natures way of picking the perfect mate and companion for the wolf. How could it have gone so wrong with Ryan and Leah. I was so happy the day she announced she had imprinted. I still felt deep regret and sadness for breaking her heart the way I did when I imprinted to Emily. It wasn't my fault, of course, but it was impossible to not feel guilty. I figured now Leah could get a taste of the happiness we all felt with our imprints.

"Leah?" I softened my hug, releasing her gently so she could look up at me. "We need to go. Do you think you can phase for me?"

Leah took a deep breath and released it slowly. "What about Seth and …"

"Don't worry about them. Jake, Edward and Emmett can take care of it. We'll be able to hear what's going on once we phase. We need to get you back to your mother. She's probably worried sick. And we need to be there for Kira."

With a sniffle, Leah nodded, taking the coat off that Jasper had given her. She phase into her wolf and once I had secured the clothes onto my leg I phased as well and we headed towards the Cullen's house at full speed.

At first it was quiet in our heads, but then we got the thoughts of Jake talking to Seth. It had to be Seth, since there were no other pack members in wolf form. It was hard to tell, since Seth wasn't thinking anything. It was like he wasn't thinking like a human anymore, which was blocking out anything going on in his mind. I could hear Jake plead with Seth to calm down. He was trying to tell the younger wolf that Kira was still alive, but very badly injured.

I sighed internally, allowing Jake to handle the situation. He had always been the closest to Seth and he would be able to get him to come around. I had a feeling that Ryan wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I heard the wolf equivalent of a sob come from Leah, forgetting that even though Ryan had tried to kill her and might have succeeded in killing Kira, he was still her imprint.

After I thought this to Leah, she growled at me, then sprinted ahead of me towards the house. She wasn't morning for her imprint. It seemed at some point the imprint she had on Ryan had broken. It wasn't the gaping hole a true imprint would feel at losing her mate, but she simply described it as a dissolving of feeling. I would have to talk to Billy about this one, but now wasn't the time.

We arrive in the backyard to find the place empty. Everyone must have been in the house. As we approached, Sue ran out towards her daughter and Leah phased back to human, accepting her embrace. Esme came outside as well, looking worried. I phased, putting back on my shorts and wrapped the coat around Leah again.

"What happened, Sam?" Esme asked, searching my eyes for answers. "Carlisle and Jasper came back with Kira, but they didn't tell us anything."

We all went back into the house and while Sue took Leah to a bathroom to get her cleaned up, I told everyone standing around the house what happened. As much of it as I knew, anyway.

"So Ryan tried to kill Leah?" Embry asked, looking just as confused as the rest of us.

"Yeah." I confirmed with a nod.

"But I thought this imprinting was supposed to be a perfect match. How could something like this happen?" Esme asked.

I looked at her sadly. "I don't know. I didn't think it could."

Billy, who had arrived for the party wheeled up. "Leah turning into a wolf was a big surprise in and of itself. The wolf bloodline was not supposed to be able to be carried on to female children. It's possible imprinting just wasn't meant to work on females. Without any history to back it up, it's only a guess, but..."

At that moment, Jasper came downstairs, followed closely by Rosalie.

"Sam, it's good you're back." Jasper said sadly. "Do you know if any of your pack are blood type O? Kira is not healing and Carlisle thinks if we can replace her lost blood with that of a compatible shifter, she might have a chance."

"Take me to her." I stated, already joining Jasper on the stairs. The vampire's eyes looked almost desperate. "My blood type is O and you can take as much as she needs."

I followed Rose back up the stairs, leaving Jasper to get some reassurance from Alice. We entered the room to find that Carlisle had already set up a station for a direct blood transfusion next to the bed where Kira lay. She was hooked up several machines, which were obviously keeping her body alive. Carlisle smiled at me as I took a seat, holding out my arm.

"Take what you need." I said.

"Thank you, Sam." He said, setting up the transfusion in seconds.

I looked at Kira. She was just so pale. If the machine next to her hadn't been beeping, I would have guessed that she was already dead. I had to take a deep breath to prevent my eyes for tearing up. "How is she"

Carlisle sighed. "Not good. She's healing, but not very fast. She has already stopped breathing twice. I'm hoping if we get some blood into her to replace what she lost, her body with respond and heal itself. If she were human, she'd be dead. As it is, I'm not sure if I can keep her alive long enough for her body to heal itself."

I had never heard the Doc sound so defeated. We sat in silence as I watched my blood drain into Kira. After a few minutes, Carlisle stopped the blood, unhooking me from the tubing and placing a cotton ball on the arm for me to hold.

"I took more than I would have from a human, but I dare not take anymore."

I nodded. "Will it be enough?" I asked, knowing that the Doc didn't know the answer. I looked to the door as Jasper, Emily and Paul came in.

"If she needs more, she can have some of mine." Paul said confidently.

Emily rushed to my side, helping me to stand and let Paul take my place. I felt a little woozy, but not bad considering. "Seth's back." Emily whispered to me as we went to leave the room. In the hall, we ran into Seth, who looked like he had been freshly showered and had on new clothes. I could still smell blood on him and I knew it wasn't his.

"Sam, I..." Seth began in an apologetic tone.

I took him by the shoulders, looking the younger man in the eyes. "It doesn't matter. Get in there with Kira. She needs you right now. Nothing else is important."

Seth nodded weakly, then entered the room. I looked to Emily, who had tears in her eyes. You didn't need to be a doctor to know that things weren't looking go for Kira.

She was going to need a miracle.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	48. One

I've had this chapter written in my head for weeks now, but only got it on paper this morning. Please forgive any typos. I wanted to get it up ASAP, so it hasn't gone through my usual scrutiny. Hope you like. Only have like two chapters left to this story. Woo Hoo! I might actually finish one! Yay. Thanks to all the readers. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sam POV**

The overnight hours were agonizing. Some of the younger pack members had gone home, but most stayed firmly planted at the Cullen's house. Over the years, Kira had become a part of our pack and none of us wanted to leave until we saw a resolution. Good or bad. Seth was by Kira's side and he refused to do anything but continue his silent vigil.

The quiet beeping, indicating Kira's heartbeat, had stopped six times during the night. The Doc had managed to restart her heart each time, but each time it took longer and longer to get her restabilized. Carlisle kept telling us the longer she stayed alive, the better her chances got, but it was hard to believe and you could read the uncertainty on his usually confident face.

Over the hours, I had time to think. I'd look at the faces of all the people around me, wolf and vampire, and slowly I began to make conclusions. To make decisions.

Sometime around sun up, Carlisle came down the stairs, followed closely by Jasper. They both looked exhausted. I never thought I'd be able to use that particular word when describing vampires, but it was the only word that fit the looks on their faces.

"Well, she's stable and comfortable. She hasn't flatlined for almost two hours now. I'm optimistic that the worst is over, but she's far from out of the woods." Carlisle rubbed his temple, like he had a headache. "She's just not healing the way she's supposed to. Her body hasn't given up yet, but it might just be a matter of time."

I sighed, Emily rubbed my neck gently, doing her best to comfort me, but her eyes looked almost near tears. I got up from my chair, patting her hand, then approach Carlisle.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked, turning to Jacob, who was sitting with a sleeping Nessie in his arms. "Will you join us, Jake?"

Jake nodded, gently slipping away to prevent waking up Nessie.

Carlisle looked at me curiously, but nodded and guided us up to his study. "If anything new happens with Kira, I'll be able to hear and respond from anywhere."

I knew this conversation wouldn't be private, since almost everyone in the house had sensitive hearing, but it didn't need to be. What I had to say, needed to said to Carlisle alone, but it involved everyone.

Carlisle took a seat behind his desk, and once I had closed the door, Jake and I took seats opposite to him. Both men waited patiently for me to speak.

"Over the last few hours, I've had a chance to think about alot of things. About our pack, about your coven, about the people in La Push. It's unfortunate it took a tragedy like this one to finally open my eyes to reality. To finally see how things really are."

I paused, taking a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I looked over a Jake, then back to Carlisle.

"What we have here isn't one separate pack and one separate coven. We are more than that now. We are one pack, one coven, one family, all of us. Wolf, vampire and humans. We have been for a very long time. I think it's time we made it official. I know Jake agrees with me, since this topic has come up between us before. This being said, as leader of the pack, I ask for your consent, as leader of your coven, to dissolve the treaty between our people. It is pointless and no longer relevant and stands as the final barrier keeping us separate. A separation that is no longer necessary."

I looked over to Jake once again and he just nodded, silently showing me his agreement.

Carlisle paused for a few moments, thinking about my words. He then looked up at me and smiled, standing up from his desk and offered me his hand. I stood as well, taking it.

"I consent." He replied, somberly. He knew, as I did, that this had been a long time coming.

"Then I officially dissolve the treaty. May we now resolve future differences as a family. Not as enemies."

At last we had peace.

Suddenly, the beeping in the background stopped.

Seth screamed for Carlisle and the vampire was gone from behind his desk before my brain could register his movement.

I sat back down, waiting. Listening.

Yes, we finally had peace, but was it too late for Kira?

* * *

To Be Continued...

Kira's fate will be sealed in the next chapter. I know I'm being evil for making you wait and I'm sorry about that. Please forgive me.


	49. Heaven

Welcome to the next to the last chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Thanks so much to everyone for all the love this story has received. I've had a better response to it that I ever thought possible!

* * *

**Kira POV**

The first thing that came to mind as my head began to clear up was that heaven was awfully dark. In all the stories and movies, heaven was alway bright and cheery, with angels and pearly gates. All I could register was the dark. I was disappointed, somehow.

Maybe, I was in Hell. That could be it, but then again, I thought hell was supposed to be warmer. If anything, I was just a tad cold.

So, it was too dark for heaven and much too cold for hell. Now I was confused.

Then I felt it. It was a mind numbing pain, radiating from my chest down into my arms. It felt like someone had tried to punch a hole through my chest. That decided it for me. Hell, I had to be in hell. Heaven could never hurt this much...

* * *

**Seth POV **

I must have fallen asleep at some point, since I was lying on the bed Esme had brought into the room for me, so I didn't have to leave Kira's side to sleep. Not that I voluntarily used it much, but when I did manage to fall asleep at Kira's bedside, someone always made sure I ended up in the bed, tucked in all warm and cozy.

I woke up slowly, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I could hear the slow, steady beep of the machine currently keeping Kira alive. She must not have flatlined during the night, since I had not been awakened by that accursed high-pitched sound, alerting us to Kira's body, once again trying to give up.

Fortunately, Carlisle was not the type to give up. He had assured me that he would continue to resuscitate her back to life until his actions were no longer successful. Her body would have to well and truly give up before he would.

With my eyes finally open, I focused my gaze onto my mate's face. She was extremely pale, but still more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen in my life, or would ever see. With the most intoxicating blue/white eyes...

Blue/white eye?!

Her eyes were open. She was blinking slowly and looking right at me. A look of confusion and fear crossed over her face, as she tried to reach a hand to me. I rushed to her side, almost tripping of the blanket still twisted around me.

"Carlisle!" I screamed, taking her hand. "Kira, Kira honey. You're awake. Stay still. Wait until Carlisle gets here."

Seconds later, Carlisle was in the room, followed closely by Jasper and Alice.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Carlisle joked, standing at Kira's side. "Don't fight the breathing tube. I'm gonna check you over very quickly before I take it out."

Kira nodded, staying as still as she could. Carlisle peeled back the bandage on her chest. The wound was significantly smaller than the last time he had checked it. It was still there, but you could tell her body was once again healing itself.

"Looks like your body has finally joined the party. You're healing again." I said with a smile.

"So it would seem." Carlisle agreed, bandaging her. "At this rate the wound should be healed completely in a day or two." He unhooked the breathing tube from the machine, turning it off, then looked Kira in the eyes. On the count of three, I need you to blow out as hard as you can." Carlisle counted, then pulled the tube out. Kira coughed a few times, but could breath on her own. "You had us worried."

"Sorry." Kira said softly. Her voice was weak and hoarse. I had never heard anything so wonderful.

"What happened?" She asked

I squeezed her hand. "What do you remember?"

Kira closed her eyes and took several slow breaths. You could tell she was still very weak and was desperately trying to remember. "I was here. No one was letting me help with the party, so I ran out to check up on Leah and Ryan. They were having a picnic in the woods. When I got there, Ryan was holding a gun to Leah's head. I shifted and ran out to help her and... That's all I remember."

"You got in between the gun and Leah. Ryan shot you in the chest." I replied.

"Leah?" She asked, concerned.

"She's fine. I got there before Ryan could do any more damage."

Kira nodded. "How long have I been out?"

Carlisle smiled down at her. "Almost two weeks. If it hadn't been for multiple blood donations from Sam and Paul, you wouldn't have made it. Even with their blood, it was touch and go."

Carlisle stepped aside and Jasper took Kira's hand. Tears formed in Kira's eyes as she reached for her father.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again." He said jokingly as he embraced his daughter.

"No promises." Kira replied, crying into her father's chest. "But I'll try."

When they stepped apart, Alice hugged Kira gently, then the three vampires left the room, allowing Kira and I a moment alone. No doubt they would tell everyone Kira was awake and the room would soon be visited by many more people.

Kira turned to me, tears still in her eyes. I held her to me, allowing my own tears to fall. "I love you so much Kira."

"I love you too." She replied.

We held each other for a few minutes, then I pulled away from her gently so I could look into her eyes. "You and I now have more in common."

"Ryan?" She asked. She knew what I was talking about. I had killed a person.

"He was dead before anyone could get to me. Emmett and Edward took care of it for me...after." I stood and paced the room slightly. "But you know the strange part? I feel bad. I'm sorry I killed him. He was trying to kill my sister and almost killed you, but I still feel remorse for killing him. I don't understand it."

Kira sat up and I rushed over to tuck a few pillows behind her so she could stay up. I returned to my seat and took her hand again. She smiled down at me.

"You feel bad for killing Ryan because you're a good person. Even though he tried to kill Leah. Even though we tried to kill me and would have killed as many of the pack as he could. You did what needed to be done, but feeling remorse for doing it is what makes you a good person. And I love you for the good person you are."

I hugged her again and once again knew for sure that everything would be alright. It had to be, since we had each other. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I've only got one more chapter left. This story is almost over. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. I know I have. I'll get the final chapter up as soon as I can get it out of my head and onto my computer...


End file.
